What Gets Taken, What is Lost
by amcfan000
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I hope you guys like it. It is Callie's journey of trying to move on from everything that has happened to her lately and having to learn to be able to trust again. Can the new doctor at Grey Sloan Memorial be the one to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, this is for entertainment purposes only. Please don't sue.**

Callie sat in her office staring at the wall. She had been doing just that for the last few months. She would stare and think about those last four words, "Apparently I lost you." She had been just surviving ever since the night her wife, or ex- wife, had told her she slept with another woman. The night her world, their world that she had been trying so hard to uphold, finally crumbled.

So now, she sat in her office and stared at the wall. She would come to work and do her job, go home and take care of her daughter. She wasn't even approachable anymore, her friends were worried for her, but she just shut them out completely, and when that wasn't working she started to snap at everyone and everything. Sofia was the only bright light in Callie's life, and she was thankful for her daughter. So now she sat alone in her office, it was better than running into Arizona and Lauren in the hospital. Oh yeah, _she _was still around. McHomewrecker and McCheater living in happy, "I didn't cut off your leg" bliss.

Callie was pulled away from her thoughts as the beeping from her pager blared through her office, they needed her down in the ER. As Callie entered the ER, she was met by a patient who had fallen off of a ladder and had multiple fractures. Dr. Kepner and Dr. Bailey had informed her of the injuries and the patient's stats as they continued to work on the patient. Callie quickly stepped in as well. The patient was stable, but that changed in an instant, he started to code and one of the nurses asked them if they should page Dr. Yang, as his heart had a bleeder.

As the scene unfolded in front of them a woman in civilian clothing stepped in and asked for a pair of gloves to place on her newly washed hands. She quickly assessed the situation and asked for the patient's medical information. Dr. Kepner and Dr. Bailey seemed weary but could sense that she knew what she was doing. Callie however did not appreciate the stranger's forwardness, therefore making the light brown curly haired woman her newest target of anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Callie angrily asked.

She didn't answer Callie right away, she continued to work on the patient, until she found the bleeder and the heart monitor went back to normal. Everybody breathed a sigh of relief, as Bailey directed everyone to the OR.

"Dr. Torres, are you coming?" Bailey asked.

"I'll be up in a minute Dr. Bailey." Callie answered but never once looked away from the stranger in the room.

Bailey just stared at her and the other stranger who had helped stabilize the patient. She decided to let Callie and the new stranger do whatever it is they were about to do and she would just head to the OR.

"I asked you a question, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Callie asked the anger still evident in her voice.

"Was." answered the stranger.

"What?"

"What waaasssss I doing, because I already did it." The stranger cockily grinned at Callie. "And if you hadn't noticed, I was saving his life."

Callie was turning red with anger, the nerve of this little, little…just the nerve.

The stranger decided that Callie did not look amused and she should come forward with more information.

"Dr. Nina Sanchez, I am supposed start working here today. I am the new Oncological Surgeon, but I'm also a Cardiothoracic Surgeon, which is why I was able to jump in and stabilize the patient." She finished and stuck out her hand for Callie to shake.

The hand that stuck out was completely ignored. "Well Dr. Sanchez, I don't how you did things at your other hospital, but around here there are rules and regulations, one of them being using a uniform and an ID badge. We can't have people just coming off the street and doing as they please. Did you not think that the people at HR gave you the scrubs and the badge for a reason?"

Nina was shocked at the anger and the outrageous attitude from Dr. Torres, as she read the name on the ID badge the Latina wore.

"Well Dr. Torres, I haven't quite made my way to HR, and I didn't think it would be nice to let a patient die because my co-worker wanted me to be wearing scrubs!"

"Your boss." Callie clarified.

"W-what ?"

"I am your boss, I own a part of this hospital. Please do see your way to HR and make sure that I don't catch you without a pair of scrubs on in the future Dr. Sanchez."

As Callie turned and walked away, Dr. Sanchez stood shocked. She had just pissed off her new boss, this was not how she wanted to start off at her new job.

Yup, and now people were staring, nope not what she wanted at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Dr. Nina Sanchez. Shonda took everything else in the divorce. Just kidding, hopefully I don't get sued.**

**A/N: I really love all the positive feedback everyone has expressed. Thanks for taking this journey with me of writing my first fanfic. I am not a professional writer, so I ask that you please be patient with me as the story slowly develops. Remember Callie has been hurt too many times to count, and she is currently in protective mode. Whoever wants to gain her trust and win her over will have to work very hard. Please be patient as the walls she has built up slowly begin to crumble (in a good way).**

Callie could already tell that today was going to prove to be an awful day. The first thing she did when she walked into the hospital this morning was check the surgical board, and right there plain as day: Robbins, Torres, Sanchez OR #3.

"Great." she muttered to herself.

Ever since the "incident"_, _Chief Hunt and Dr. Kepner, who scheduled the surgeries, had been great about making sure that Callie had very few surgeries with Arizona and her home wrecking, trashy counterpart. It wasn't that Callie had requested it, it just seemed to be a silent understanding around the hospital and one Callie was grateful for. I guess she knew eventually it was bound to happen, and today was just one of those days.

Now she sat in her office wondering if she should venture out for a cup of much needed coffee. The coffee barista, whose cart was nearest to Callie's office, was out sick today. So if Callie wanted coffee, she would have to leave the "safety" of her office and head towards the cafeteria, which meant she would risk running into M & M. McHomewrecker and McCheater, that's what she had coined them. After pondering over her decision a bit longer she realized she was being ridiculous. She didn't do anything wrong! She did not need to hide out in her office, if she wanted a damn cup of coffee, she was going to "walk tall" and get some damn coffee.

Dr. Sanchez's second day at Grey Sloan Memorial was proving to be about as great as yesterday. She had waited in line for fifteen minutes in the cafeteria to get a cup of hot chocolate only to be told that they didn't sell hot chocolate. They had coffee or tea. What kind of hospital doesn't sell hot chocolate? She wasn't a coffee or tea drinker, and now she couldn't have her morning hot chocolate. As if that wasn't enough, she quickly turned around only to bump into a fellow doctor who had not properly secured the top on her scalding coffee. Said hot coffee was slowly burning Nina's stomach through her scrub top. She hastily pulled off the lab coat and scrub top she was wearing, thankful that she always wore undershirts.

"I am so sorry." stated the blonde doctor.

"It's fine. Actually, I should have been paying more attention."

"Me too, I really am sorry. Are you a new doctor here, or just in for a consult?"

"I'm new, I started yesterday." Nina answered without looking up as she continued to air out her undershirt, while she held her crumbled scrub top and lab coat in her other hand.

"Well I'm sorry to be giving off such a bad first impression. I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins, Peds Surgery."

"Oh, we have a surgery together this afternoon. I'm Dr. Sanchez, nice to meet you." Nina finally stuck out the hand that didn't contain her newly soaked and now dirty lab coat and scrub top, and shook the blonde's hand.

"I uh...have to go clean up, but I'll see you in surgery later Dr. Robbins."

As Nina made her way out of the cafeteria she came face to face with one Dr. Callie Torres. A small smile graced Nina's lips. Although her first encounter with Dr. Torres had not been so wonderful, okay truth be told it was downright sad, she found herself intrigued by the taller woman. However, her smile was short lived as Callie looked her up and down and noticed she was once again not wearing proper hospital attire.

"Dr. Sanchez, do you need a map of the hospital?"

"A map Dr. Torres?" Nina asked with a confused tone evident in her voice.

"Yes, because it seems you have yet to make it to HR and pick up your scrubs."

"No, I….uh..." Nina knew that she should just let this one go. She would prove to Callie that she was a good doctor and hopefully these little altercations that they've had the last couple of days would be distant memories. Yeah, distant memories of an amnesic patient, and that way she wouldn't have to worry about the fact that she kept pissing off her really hot boss.

"I'm sorry Dr. Torres. I can assure you it won't happen again." Nina answered, as Callie simply eyed her and then walked away. Once Callie was out of sight Nina dejectedly walked back to the locker room to change. And seriously, why didn't this hospital sell any damn hot chocolate?

**A/N: Up next Torres, Sanchez and the cheater all in the same OR, good times.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only. I own nothing, except for the character of Dr. Nina Sanchez.**

**A/N: How thrilled am I with all the wonderful reviews, followers and favs on this story? Very thrilled take my word for it. I am so happy that you all like it. I know that some of you want the chapters to be longer, so I tried to make this one a bit longer. I think you guys are going to like this one, hopefully. (fingers crossed!) Oh yeah, my "Medical Expertise" comes from a little place I like to call Google, so if something seems off, it probably is…**

Nina had just finished scrubbing in and walked into OR #3, as soon as she entered she was gowned and gloved by some of the nurses. Dr. Robbins walked in a minute later, and Callie had already been inside the OR for a few minutes.

The case was that of a young patient, his name was Caleb Martin. He was ten years old and had been diagnosed with Ewing's Sarcoma, a form of bone cancer. The X-Rays limited Dr. Sanchez's possibilities of seeing how much the cancer had spread. It seemed from all the preliminary tests, to only be concentrated in the boy's knee. This was what she was hoping for. If this was the case Callie could perform a knee replacement, while Dr. Sanchez would oversee that the cancer was indeed contained to one area. After the knee replacement, she could implement a preventative chemo plan to follow along with physical therapy for his knee, so that the patient could start playing soccer again when the new season started. Of course Dr. Sanchez wanted him to live a full and happy life, but she knew that Caleb was thinking about his team defending their championship title, as he had stated earlier when she visited his room. She spoke with Caleb and his parents to put them at ease for the surgery and to explain her course of treatment for a full recovery, as well as answer any questions or concerns they may have had. Dr. Robbins was in the room to step in if any complications should occur, since it was a pediatric case.

This was going to be Nina's third surgery since starting out at the hospital. Yesterday she had the pleasure of being in an OR with Dr. Grey and Dr. Bailey, and this morning she assisted on a surgery with Dr. Yang. After her surgery with Yang, the woman simply stated "You don't suck, so if you ever want to hang out and drink we can." She was later informed by Dr. Grey that coming from Cristina Yang, that was a compliment.

The silence of OR #3 was deafening. Nina was used to operating and listening to music while making conversation with her surgical team. She decided that the silence was a bit uncomfortable, and never one to keep quiet she spoke up and directed her attention towards Callie.

"So, I finally made that trip to HR. No map needed by the way." Nina stated in a teasing tone, and had she not been wearing her surgical mask, you could have made out the dimpled smile that graced her face.

Callie looked up to find Nina pointing towards herself, undoubtedly trying to point out the scrubs below her surgical gown.

"Yeah and it only took you two times to figure out the dress code." Callie replied in a sarcastic and unamused tone.

"Well, you know what they say, third times the charm." Nina was quick as she replied with a sing song voice.

"Or three strikes you're out."

"Wow, you are one of those glass half empty types aren't you?" Nina teased.

"No, I'm a, my glass was half empty and then cheating ex-wives and husbands and blonde homewrecking bimbos came and spilled the rest of the glass' contents!"

"So no Dr. Sanchez, three times is not the charm. Three times is how many times I was abandoned by three different people while I was in relationships with them. Physically and emotionally abandoned…huh and I was actually dumb enough to take back one of them, because I thought she loved me, but that one all on her own abandoned me three times, she…" Callie stopped abruptly and realized that all eyes were on her, including Arizona who had the "decency" to look remorseful. Callie cleared her throat and continued to work on her patient feeling a bit embarrassed for her outburst.

It was in that moment Nina realized that her scrubs had never really been a real issue for Callie at all. No, somebody or a few somebodies actually, had broken the beautiful doctor and she still hadn't properly healed yet.

It had undoubtedly been a very long day for Callie. She was determined to make it to the locker room, change out of her scrubs and pick up her daughter from daycare. She just wanted to head home to have a bit of quality time with Sofia, before having to wake up tomorrow and do it all over again. As she made her way to the front of her locker she noticed a small gift bag with a note attached.

The note read:

_Dear Dr. Torres,_

_I hope you accept this gift, and don't take it the wrong way when you see what it is. I'm hoping that it brings a smile to your face, or it could go completely wrong for me and you may give me "the boot" when I walk into work tomorrow. Either way, I'm giving you the gift, because what's life if we don't take chances right?_

_Yours Truly,_

_Dr. Nina Sanchez a.k.a. Scrub Top Rebel_

Although Callie may have not realized it, a small smile graced her lips. She eagerly searched through the gift bag and pulled out a regular cotton t-shirt. It was red and had white letters in the front, the t-shirt read:

**I made somebody wear**

**scrubs today and all I**

**got was this stupid t-shirt**

It was great it reminded Callie of those obnoxious post cards people would send you when they're on vacation and want to rub it in your face. Out of nowhere a guttural laugh emanated from Callie. The noise actually scared her, she hadn't heard it in so long she forgot it was even possible to do anymore. She carefully placed the note and t-shirt back in the bag as she got ready to change and head towards the daycare to pick up Sofia. While she walked down the hall, several of her colleagues and friends couldn't help but notice that for the first time in a long time Callie seemed happy. Her friends were more than ecstatic to see a glimpse of the Callie they all knew and loved. She was still in there and she was fighting to come back again.

Later that night after dinner, playtime, bath time and story time with Sofia, Callie had headed towards her bedroom to take a shower and get ready for bed. She had put on her pajamas about an hour ago and was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. She abruptly tossed the covers and ran over to her dresser. She took off her pajama top and replaced it with the t-shirt Nina had given her. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She made her way back to bed and crawled under the covers again, she was slowly beginning to fall asleep. For the first night in a long time Callie fell asleep with a smile on her face. For once she wasn't thinking about cheating ex-wives or cowardly homewreckers. Nope, she was thinking about light brown curly haired locks that fell naturally over sunkissed skin, and light hazel eyes that shined with mischief, that same mischief that would always be present every time Dr. Nina Sanchez gave that dimpled smile that always had an air of cockiness to it. Today, today had actually turned out pretty ok.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, except for Nina. Don't sue me.**

**A/N: Once again, thanks for all the lovely feedback. Ok, so I actually wrote a pretty long one this time…about 2,200 words. I hope you guys like it. Remember Callie has a lot of healing to do, she has always jumped head first into relationships, and they've always turned out bad. She is protecting her heart and Sofia's as well, because she's a mama now. Nina is helping her chip away at a few things, and she's opening up to other areas of her life that need mending as well. I will try to put up another chapter this weekend, because this week I have finals, papers that are due, plus housewife things, and my 9 to 5, so hopefully these chapters will tide you over.**

**P.S. – I had to look up Sophia Bush, yeah she could totally be our fictional Nina.**

Nina had been at work for two hours, and from what she could tell she still had a job, which could possibly be interpreted into Dr. Torres liking her gift. That same train of thought is what had led her to be standing a few feet down the hall from the hospital's daycare with a cup of coffee in her hand.

As Callie walked out of the daycare from where she had just dropped Sofia off, she was met with that damn cocky smile. If Callie was being honest with herself, she actually started looking forward to seeing that smile, and the fact that everything that was attached to that smile was easy on the eyes was just a really nice bonus.

Only problem was that when Callie had woken up this morning, as she was brushing her teeth and glanced at herself in the mirror. She couldn't help but notice the t-shirt Nina had given her, and the fact that it had quickly been deemed Callie's new favorite sleeping attire. As soon as the thought left Callie's mind, she jumped straight into a "Torres, spanish rants, hair chewing, panic attack".

She was doing it again, falling fast and falling hard. The last few times she had done the same, given her heart, her all to people she loved. Then they had all paid her back with unpleasant actions. They had taken her heart and shattered it into a billion little pieces, and although she had tried to superglue it back together, it just wasn't the same anymore. One false move on her part would turn her heart into unsalvageable rubble.

So she had decided that keeping a professional distance from Nina would be her best option, and if Nina couldn't take the hint, she would show indifference towards her. She had spent the better part of her morning convincing herself and replaying out this very dialogue in her head. So as she walked out of the hospital's daycare and spotted Nina, she straightened her posture, took a deep breath and decided to "grab the bull by the horns".

"May I help you Dr. Sanchez?"

"Ouch! So formal, I thought our relationship had reached a new plateau?" Nina cheekily replied.

She continued to speak, "I have to say, my feelings, are a little bit hurt." Nina made sure to overdramatize just how hurt she was by clutching at her heart and emphasizing the last three words of her sentence.

"So tell me Dr. Sanchez, what is this new plateau that you thought we supposedly reached?"

"I thought we had at least graduated to casual work friends." Nina actually wanted to go for a lot more than just casual work friends, especially after her suspicions of Callie being a lady lover had been confirmed during their surgery yesterday. But of course she had just one little pesky detail standing in her way, which was that apparently Callie couldn't stand her, but you know...whatever.

"Is there a point to you stalking me outside of my daughter's daycare? I mean creepy much?"

"You don't make friends very easily do you?" Nina made sure to keep her tone light and playful, but apparently Callie wasn't giving in. Especially when Callie raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

Oh God! Was that eyebrow even legal? Nina had to physically shake her head to get back to reality.

As Callie continued to look at her expectantly, Nina began to speak again, "Okay look, I just wanted to bring you this coffee, and to let you know that if I've done anything to upset you, I apologize. I really do think we'd be great friends." Nina finished speaking as she held the cup of coffee out towards Callie.

Callie had to give it to her, Nina was determined.

"You didn't lace it with arsenic did you?" Callie asked. Her tone suspicious yet teasing, as she reached for the coffee and cracked a small smile.

"Oh, she makes jokes." Nina replied with a small chuckle.

God, Callie didn't think anything had ever sounded so sexy.

"Thanks for the coffee, oh and the t-shirt. I uh….I really liked it." Callie's voice betrayed her as the nerves she was experiencing were clearly evident in her last statement.

Nina simply smiled and winked at Callie before she started to walk away. That wink did Callie in, it took her a minute to gain her bearings, as soon as she did Callie began to walk in the opposite direction towards the elevators.

"Dr. Torres?"

At Nina's voice calling her name, Callie turned back around to face in her direction.

"It suits you..." Nina stated with a smile.

"What's that?" Callie asked somewhat confused.

"Smiling. You should do it more often."

Instantly Callie's smile grew even wider as Nina rounded the corner and out of sight.

She had tried to be short and professional with Nina, but one look at the hot doctor and Callie's plan had gone up in flames.

So, now Callie found herself once again in panic mode. She was in her office, pacing and nervously biting her lip. If she continued, she would surely wind up burning a hole on the floor of her office. She needed advice, yeah that was it. She needed and outsider, somebody who could give her an impartial observance of the whole situation. She needed her friends. She had been awful to them lately, but they still cared for her right? I mean, surely they could look pass the last few months and understand that she had been deeply wounded.

She should page Cristina, she could always count on Cristina to just be blunt you know, no niceties about it. Just pull off the band-aid.

On second thought, maybe she should page Meredith. She was patient and kind, she would let you down gently.

Bailey, that was it. Good ol' Miranda 'No Nonsense' Bailey. Before Callie could even register what she was doing, she had paged all three surgeons to her office.

The three surgeons, who had all been paged, arrived simultaneously outside the door of Callie's office. They all looked at each other without saying a word. They all had one question on their minds. Why would Callie page them? She had been distant and estranged from their inner circle for months. They all remained standing outside of Callie's office.

Cristina spoke first, "You don't think she's having a mental breakdown do you?"

"Cristina please, she is our friend. She needs us." replied Meredith.

"Look, we don't know what's going to happen when we go through that door. I say let's keep calm and just form a plan. I mean anything could be happening behind that door. We have to be prepared for…"

Before Bailey could finish the small informal meeting that was taking place outside of Callie's office, Callie had opened the door. The sight amused Callie. Her friends were in a semi-circle, as if they had been huddled trying to plan the winning play for the Super Bowl.

At the sound of the door opening the three surgeons who had been huddled around each other jumped and lifted their heads to find an amused Callie staring at them.

"You guys do know I can hear you through the door right?"

"Sorry Torres, we were just…" before Bailey could finish her sentence, Callie had pulled her into the office and guided her towards the couch, while leaving the door open for both Cristina and Meredith to follow suit.

Once all three surgeons were sitting down, Callie began to explain why she had called them to her office, only problem was they didn't understand one damn word. She had been pacing and ranting in spanish. As soon as she was done she turned expectantly to her friends, "So what do you guys think?"

"I think you should maybe speak english." was Cristina's reply.

Callie blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, I just…I know that I've been a royal pain in the butt lately…"

"More like a bi…"

"Cristina!" Meredith quickly cut her off.

Callie knew she deserved it, so she just continued talking, "I just really wanted to tell you all that I am really sorry, and that I appreciate you guys putting up with me, and always being here for me whenever I've needed you." Callie's voice was thick with emotion as she spoke to her friends.

"Hey Torres, we're family. You don't need to say anymore. We get it, and believe me, I think I speak for all of us, when I say that we are really happy to have you back. We've missed you Callie."

Meredith and Cristina nodding their heads in agreement to Bailey's last statement.

"Okay, so you must have other things on your mind, because whatever you said in Spanish seemed a lot longer than what we just finished hearing." Meredith stated with a small giggle.

"Yeah, I think I'm attracted to Dr. Sanchez. She's been flirting with me I guess. I don't know it's so subtle with her. It's like the chemistry is just so natural. I just, I can't be hurt again. I won't be hurt again. I can't be weak or vulnerable. I'm tired and scared of opening up just to have my heart destroyed time and time again. I tried to be professional and avoid her, but that definitely did not work at all. I feel like my only option is to be mean to her." Callie sighed at the last part. She felt like she was being immature. I mean, be mean? Who even does that?

"So be mean, whatever. Problem solved." Cristina quickly answered.

"Cristina, she can't be mean. Nina hasn't done anything to her to deserve it. Besides, she is a mature adult." Meredith directed her reply towards Cristina, but then looked towards Callie to see her reaction.

Cristina made another statement, and Meredith and she continued to bicker back and forth as they tended to do. They reminded Callie of an old married couple.

"Will you two fools please be quiet? I'll handle Torres. Yang you have surgery in a few, maybe you should go prepare, and Grey why don't you go on down to the daycare and check on Zola, Sofia and my namesake." Bailey quickly stood up and ushered the two younger surgeons out the door.

As soon as Miranda closed the door, she turned to find a dejected Callie on the couch. Bailey walked to the coffee table in front of Callie and sat down. She stayed quiet for a few minutes and then began to speak.

"A few months back, when I had that staph infection and was being investigated, I felt so scared. Me, Miranda "the Nazi" Bailey scared. Can you believe it?" Bailey let out a small chuckle.

"When I came back, I kept doing all these tests, taking every precaution. Hundreds and hundreds of times, no matter what I did I kept getting the same results, negative. However, that didn't change the fact that what was done, was done. I remember that when everything was happening, I was so mean to Richard. He was my person and he just wanted what was best for me, and I called him a drunk. I told him he was not the man I thought he was. I realized that I had placed him on this pedestal, so high up, that there was only one place for him to go. I regret every day that I couldn't tell him I was sorry, or say goodbye. If I had just talked to him, I wouldn't have any regrets. I know he loved me, and that's what gets me through you know."

Miranda and Callie both had unshed tears in their eyes.

"Listen Callie, you do love hard and you fall fast, but that's just who you are. If you didn't, you wouldn't be you. So don't be scared of this thing with Nina, whatever it is, or may become. Because if you let fear drive you, you could wind up living with regrets for the rest of your life."

Bailey paused and sighed, "What I would advise, is that you learn from all those past relationships. Those things that didn't work for you back when you were with those people, try to change those things about you. Talking is so important, don't sweep things under the rug. And I really don't think you'll have a problem getting Dr. Sanchez to talk, she's a talker. Besides, the woman specializes in two surgical fields so you know she's obviously intelligent. Just tell her whatever it is you feel. Tell her the truth, if you're fragile and scared and you need her to be a friend. Or maybe you need her to be patient and flirty and fun, whatever you're comfortable with Callie, she is smitten with you. She'll concede to your every will. She spent her first surgery asking questions about you. I felt like I was playing Jeopardy, and Callie Torres was a category. The point is you just need to tell her, okay?"

"Thanks Bailey." Callie leaned forward and embraced Miranda. She realized that she actually hadn't hugged somebody other than Sofia in a really long time. She definitely missed her friends.

**A/N: More Nina and Callie interaction in the next chapter. Also if there is any thing that you would like to see in the story, I am open to ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: This story is for entertainment purposes only. The characters do not belong to me, except for Dr. Sanchez.**

**A/N: So yesterday I uploaded chapter 3 in the morning and chapter 4 at night, but the story didn't seem to switch places on the fanfiction website for Grey's Anatomy. And I noticed that I didn't get as much traffic on Ch. 4 as I had for the others. So hopefully it was just that a few of you were unaware of the update, if so please read CH. 4 before this one. Hopefully I'm not starting to bore you guys.**

Nina was having a "difficult" morning to say the least. Her alarm didn't go off, her four year old niece had spilled milk and cereal all over her, and to top it all off she had gotten a flat on the way to work. So here she was just exiting the hospital daycare and running towards the elevators. She had to try and get ready for her first surgery of the day, which was supposed to be starting in about fifteen minutes. As she was exiting the daycare, she literally bumped into Sofia and Callie.

"Hey, there's a reason we don't run in the hospital, unless you're being paged to an emergency." Callie replied teasingly, as she noticed a frazzled looking Nina.

"Oh wow, you sound like one of those really annoying, tattletale hall monitors that I use to have in third grade." Nina replied. Hey, if she was already running late, a few more minutes couldn't hurt. And if those few minutes were at the cost of speaking with Callie, then it was totally worth it.

At Nina's comment about the hall monitor, Callie visibly blushed.

"Oh God, you were one of those third grade tattlers weren't you?" Nina asked after noticing Callie blush.

"I was not a third grade hall monitor, thank you very much! It was fmmpphh." Callie mumbled and whispered the last part.

Nina lifted her hand to her ear and leaned towards Callie as if straining to hear her, "I'm sorry, what was that last part? I couldn't quite hear you."

Callie looked around before speaking, as if she had just been caught in a dirty, dark secret, "I said it was fourth grade." she whispered suspiciously.

At Callie's admission, Nina begin to laugh, which in turn made Callie laugh. At the sight of both grown-ups laughing, Sofia decided to join in.

After the laughter had died down Callie asked, "So were you stalking me from inside of my daughter's daycare this time? Because I have to tell you, that's even creepier."

"Oh…um, no I wasn't…um stalking you. I uh…I was dropping off a kid…my kid, well no...not my kid because I didn't have her, but she…um..."

For the first time since Callie had met Nina, she seemed nervous and sad.

"Hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Callie stated apologetically.

"No, it's fine. I just never really know how to tell people. She's uh, she's my sister's daughter, or was… um my sister died in a car accident about a year ago. I'm Leslie's legal guardian, and the reason why I transferred to this hospital was because Leslie was having a tough time in California after the accident, so here we are." Nina nervously explained as she lifted both her hands facing palms up and shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"Hey well, if you ever need any help, or a babysitter or anything, just let me know okay?"

As soon as Callie finished her sentence, Nina's pager went off, "Oh crap! I have to go. I'm late for my surgery." Nina looked at Callie apologetically and began to depart for her surgery. She waved goodbye to both Callie and Sofia as she headed towards the elevators.

As Nina walked away, Callie continued her path towards the daycare to drop off Sofia. She was slightly taken aback by the fact that Nina was raising a small child. It's not that it bothered Callie, she liked kids and she liked Nina, but she realized that she really had so much to learn about the doctor.

As Callie entered the daycare, she looked around to see if she could figure out who Leslie was. She asked Sofia if she knew Leslie, and Sofia explained in her best ability for a three year old, that she, Zola and Leslie were best friends. As soon as Sofia pointed towards Leslie, Callie saw it, the resemblance. There was no denying the little girl was related to Nina. She had light brown curly hair, and beautiful hazel eyes and she too was armed with a beautiful dimpled smile. She actually looked like Nina's mini-me. Callie wondered if Nina's sister had looked anything like Nina, or had she been completely different in her looks and Leslie had gotten her aunt's genes instead. She quickly kissed Sofia goodbye and headed towards the elevators.

As Callie stepped into the elevator she heard an all too familiar voice from behind, asking her to hold the elevator, she chose to ignore it. Apparently Callie hadn't been fast enough as Arizona quickly stuck her arm through the small opening before the doors shut. The blonde entered slightly out of breath, once she fully composed herself, she noticed Callie. The blonde stood wide eyed as Callie looked at her with pure unadultered anger.

How did Callie spend $15 million dollars on a hospital, and still wind up on the same elevator with Arizona? At the next board meeting she would have to try and remember to ask if there was money in the budget for extra elevators.

"I want to see Sofia."

"Oh what, your whore is not with you today, so you remember you have a daughter?"

"Callie please, I am her momma."

"Really because the way I remember it was, you whining and crying and blaming me for saving your life, and telling me to go pick up MY crying daughter. Oh and some crap about how she should get use to disappointment like the rest of us. So guess what Arizona, you got your wish, I'm toughening her up."

Arizona stared at Callie, she wanted to speak up and find her voice, but she couldn't because she knew Callie was right.

"You know what Arizona? I really don't have time for this. You want to see her? You know what you have to do. Return the SIGNED divorce papers to my lawyer's office. Then and ONLY then, we will propose a custody agreement with supervised visits."

"Oh so what, I can't be alone with my daughter now? You know I would never hurt her Callie."

"Do I Arizona? Because I didn't think you would cheat on me, and yet here we are. Besides, I don't want her around someone like Lauren, who had no regards for the fact that you had a family, and knowingly took away Sofia's security."

Before Arizona could answer, the elevator dinged and opened up to the Ortho Department. Callie quickly stepped off of the elevator. Oh yeah, at the next board meeting if they couldn't afford more elevators, they could at least discuss making them faster.

For a day that had started out so promising for Callie, it was quickly turning out to really, really suck. First, her "discussion" with Arizona in the elevator. Then a car accident, which had caused a family of four to be rushed to the ER. Callie had been paged and worked tirelessly along with Owen and Bailey, only to wind up losing all four family members. They had succumbed to the multiple crush injuries they had sustained during the accident.

Callie didn't know why she was in this supply closet crying, she had lost patients before. She was just tired, and lonely, and angry, and… she just was.

Callie heard the door being slowly opened, so she tried to muffle her own sobs by covering her mouth. Callie didn't know who it was, but she prayed that it wasn't Arizona or her bimbo looking for supplies, she just couldn't handle that right now.

It was actually Nina, Bailey had sought her out to explain what had happened with Callie. And Bailey being Bailey, had practically drawn a "X marks the spot map" to where Nina could go and find Callie.

Nina was usually a talker, her mother use to call her a chatterbox. She would say Nina could sell ice to Eskimos, but that sometimes you needed to know when to keep silent. This was one of those times. She slowly made her way over to Callie and kneeled in front of her so that they were at eye level with each other. She looked into Callie's eyes, they were sad. She could tell that today was just the straw that broke the camel's back for Callie. We all have those types of days. Callie still had her hand over her mouth and tears silently made their way down her cheeks. Nina reached out and gently removed it. As soon as she did, Callie let out a sob and continued to cry. Nina hugged Callie close and let her cry it out.

At some point Callie had laid her head down on Nina's lap as Nina was gently stroking Callie's hair. While Callie had quieted down, you could still hear the occasional sniffle.

Nina's voice broke through the silence, "Red."

"What?" Callie asked, her voice still a bit raspy from crying.

"I realized today that you don't know much about me, so I figured I would let you in on some privileged information. Like my favorite color is Red. Oh, and I can't walk around barefoot, not even like around my house, it's just icky. Oh and I always have to have a glass of water on my night stand every night before I go to bed. I don't even really drink all of it, but it has to be there. Oh and hands down, my all time favorite food is Chinese take-out, but I have this weird reason as to why I can never order from the same place repeatedly."

"Why can't you order from the same place?" Callie asked.

"Hey now, I can't give away all my secrets in one sitting, because then you would no longer find me mysterious and intriguing. Then you would only want me for my hot, hot body." Nina teasingly replied.

"Your body is not all that." Callie teased back.

"Oh yeah, is that why you always stare at my ass when I walk away?"

Even though Callie blushed at the truth behind Nina's statement she answered, "I DO NOT stare at your ass."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Torres. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Ok so I've just shared some really deep stuff, now it's your turn Torres."

Callie remained silent for a few more minutes, as Nina stroked her hair.

"I know I should tell you more about me, it has got to be better than letting you hear it from the gossip mill that is this hospital, but I'm just not ready yet. I'm sorry." Callie's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Well then it's a good thing that I'm not going anywhere, and when you are ready to talk, we'll talk." Nina finished and placed a kiss above Callie's head.

A comfortable silence fell upon them.

"Nina?"

"Yeah?"

"I really like chinese take-out."

"Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"I TOTALLY DO stare at your ass."

**A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. Also, eventually Callie and Nina will probably have to wind up sleeping together right? I don't really know how to write a sex scene, so if anybody would like to help me out that would be great.**

**THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only. The characters and settings portrayed in the story do not belong to me, except for Dr. Nina Sanchez.**

**A/N: Ok so, this is my longest chapter yet. I really do appreciate all the wonderful feedback. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. To prettypinkbubble – shipper hmmm...I'm not sure, but I put a little something in the story for you. You let me know what you decide after you read this chapter. To the guest that suggested the girls take it slow, I totally agree. I want Callie and Nina to build a strong foundation, that will only be solidified more when and if they do decide to take that next step of getting physically intimate with one another. Also, to JUJUChick16: I'm not sure, maybe if you could help me out by getting a feel for the characters, and then we could discuss it more at length when the time comes ? Let me know.**

**TO: TEAM-C, theprodigal1, Ashville, Kolt, LilyRosie7, prettypinkbubble, Calzona, JUJUChick16 and ff. Plus all the guests and anon reviews,favorites and followers, thanks for all the great feedback. Cyberlove to you all.**

"Ugh! I thought you guys were supposed to be helping me?" Callie asked, as she kept rearranging the furniture in the attending's lounge.

"We are helping you. Who told you where to put the couch and the table to make room for the machine?" Bailey asked.

"I did that's who, and I also stayed here for two hours yesterday with Gus the maintenance guy while you were in surgery, so he could install the special electrical socket for this contraption." Bailey added in her no nonsense tone.

"This is stupid. Why are you doing this again?" Cristina asked Callie.

"Because she likes hot chocolate, and we don't sell any so I wanted to get her a machine." At Callie's response Cristina rolled her eyes.

"Well I think it's sweet. You guys are so cute together. Oh, we should come up with a cute couple name for you two, you know like Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie are Brangelina. Maybe we could call you Callina." Meredith excitedly spoke.

"Oh, how about Ninalliope?" Bailey added.

"What about Torchez, you know like fire torches but with a z, for Callie and Nina's last names."

At Cristina's suggestion of Torchez, the other three surgeons looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What? Come on it's badass. I can be romantic." She defended.

"Guys, we are not a couple, so please just….we're just friends."

At Callie's statement the other three surgeons gave each other incredulous looks.

Just then they heard some arguing outside the attending's lounge. It was Arizona and Lauren, they had been seen arguing around the hospital lately. The latest rumor was that Lauren had started sleeping with one of the scrub nurses. Callie continued to make room for the machine, while Bailey, Meredith and Cristina quieted down.

Arizona abruptly entered the lounge and quickly caught sight of the other surgeons, including Callie. None of them glanced her way. She slowly made her way to the other end of the room and sat down to work on her charts. She purposefully sat on the side of the table where she could catch a glimpse of Callie. She had been thinking about her a lot lately and she realized she really missed her wife. She had made a horrible mistake and now she was paying for it constantly.

Ever since the other surgeons in the hospital had learned of Arizona's indiscretion, they have kept a professional distance with the blonde.

Bailey decided to speak. Her tone deliberately loud and paced. Undoubtedly to catch the blonde elephant in the room's attention, "THIS IS SOOO NICE NIIIINAAA IS GOING TO LOOVVVEEE IT!"

"OH YEAH, SHE REALLY IS. YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOO CUUUTTEE TOGETHER!" Meredith added.

Both Callie and Cristina snapped their heads up to look in the direction of Bailey and Meredith. Why were they speaking in a deliberately loud tone? Callie knew her friends were only trying to help by rubbing Nina in Arizona's face, as the blonde had done the same with Lauren. And had this been another time, Callie would feel like she had to prove something to Arizona, but with Nina everything just flowed so easily. She didn't have to prove anything to anyone, and certainly not to Arizona.

"Um…guys seriously, thanks so much for all your help, but I can take it from here." Callie assured them.

Cristina and Meredith said their goodbyes and quickly exited the lounge. Bailey hung around a bit longer.

"Okay Torres, if you need anything else you let me know." Bailey nodded her head towards Callie and gave one last glance towards Arizona, who had been eyeing Callie this whole time before leaving.

"So can we all use the machine, or is it only for your little girlfriend?" Arizona asked with full blown jealousy in her voice.

"Why should you care, you like coffee. And if it's got someone else's name on the cup all the better right?" Callie angrily bit back.

Before Arizona could respond, the door to the lounge opened and in walked Nina.

"Hey!" She excitedly greeted Callie, dimples out and cocky grin in full force. At the sight of Callie, Nina was completely ignorant to the presence of the angry blonde that sat in the corner towards the other side of the lounge.

"Oh hey, close your eyes." Callie quickly requested, while trying to stand in front of the machine in order to try and hide it before Nina caught of glimpse of it.

"Oooo, kinky Dr. Torres." Nina answered, but did as she was told and closed her eyes.

"So are you going to tie me up, use a blindfold, handcuffs? Ooo are you going to spank me?" Nina huskily whispered the last part.

She continued to tease Callie while her eyes remained closed, "Oh, we could role play. I'll be the naughty student and you my hot, hot professor."

At Nina's open flirtation towards her wife Arizona looked like one of those cartoon characters, her face was all red and any second now smoke would probably start coming off the top of her head.

Callie was too busy imagining a handcuffed, blindfolded Nina in a school girl's uniform to notice the seething blonde.

Callie quickly shook off the image of Nina, and made her way behind her to cover her eyes, even though she already had them closed. Callie pressed her front to Nina's back and whispered seductively in her ear, "Have you been naughty lately? Because I got you a surprise and I can't give it to you if you've been a bad girl."

Nina's breath caught in her throat when Callie whispered in her ear, and as she felt Callie's front against her back she let out a small whimper. They had been openly flirting like this for weeks and Nina no longer knew what it was like to shower with hot water.

"No, I've been extra good. I promise." Nina answered the nerves in her voice betraying her.

Callie loved it when she could make Nina nervous, the surgeon was usually so put together and badass, but Callie enjoyed her vulnerability, and the fact that she wasn't afraid to show it to Callie.

"I know you have, so are you ready?" Callie whispered. Nina eagerly shook her head up and down.

"TADA…" Callie excitedly yelled and let her hands fall from Nina's eyes, so that her surprise could be revealed.

"What? I can't… this is so great!" Nina was more than ecstatic at Callie's touching gesture.

"You like it?" Callie shyly asked.

"Like it? I freaking love it. This is so great, thank you for this Callie." She leaned in and gave Callie a hug.

"You're welcome." Callie chuckled at Nina's excitement.

"Yeah, the guy who sold me the machine says you just pick out your cup size and it pours automatically without spilling over, and supposedly it's like got the perfect milk, sugar, chocolate ratio. So it's like a perfect cup of hot chocolate every time." Callie excitedly explained to Nina.

"It's perfect." Nina whispered never once taking her eyes off of Callie.

Callie glanced her way and let out a nervous giggle.

"Hey so there's this new cartoon movie that Leslie's been begging me to go and watch. Do you want to maybe come with, take Sofia? We could just all go together, or meet there or whatever you want is fine, I mean…"

Callie cut off Nina's ramble, "Nina, we would love to go. We could just meet up at my place tonight."

"Ok, great. I'll see you tonight. I'm just going to…" Nina pointed to the hot chocolate machine. She quickly made herself a cup and smiled towards Callie. "You know if you keep doing nice things like this for me, people may start to talk Dr. Torres." She cockily grinned at Callie.

"Oh and what would they say exactly, Dr. Sanchez?" Callie asked flirtation evident in her tone.

"They might start to say we're sleeping together." Nina flirted back.

"Would that bother you?" Callie asked, a bit of trepidation in her tone.

Nina leaned in to whisper in Callie's ear, "I already got the naughty school girl uniform at my house." She leaned back and winked at Callie, before making her way out the door.

As the scene unfolded in front of her, to say Arizona was pissed would be putting it mildly. She was livid and she was going to lash out the best way she knew how, by hurting Callie.

Callie had been heading towards the door and stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the blonde speak up, "She only likes you because you haven't cut off her limb."

Callie turned around to face Arizona, who looked hurt and had tears pooling in her eyes. "You know what Arizona? I regret every day that I made the call to cut off your leg. Because now I have to mourn you and yet you're sitting ten feet away from me. And I think you hate the person you've become and not because you are missing a leg, but because you lost yourself. And you didn't lose yourself here at this hospital when you got amputated, no...you lost yourself in those woods. You're still there, and for that I am sorry."

Callie quickly exited the lounge, as soon as the door slammed shut behind Callie, Arizona angrily tossed the charts she had been working on towards the floor and let out a loud sob.

Nina and Callie were currently parked outside of Callie's building, sitting in Nina's car. While a sleeping Sofia and Leslie sat in their car seats in the back. The little girls had played arcade games before the movie started, then they had ordered popcorn, sodas and gummi bears. Nina explaining to Sofia that the only way to properly eat gummi bears and popcorn was to mix the bag of gummi bears with the popcorn and eat it all together. Sofia had loved the idea, and explained to Callie that she would never eat popcorn without gummi bears again. Sofia had made sure to tell her mother that she had to make a trip to the grocery store tomorrow morning in order to make sure they had enough gummi bears.

After the movie, the girls excitedly chattered about their favorite parts, but had fallen asleep on the drive home, no doubt because of the excitement of the day and what Nina figured was a major sugar crash.

Nina glanced towards the back seat, "Oh God, would you look at their hands and their clothes, you could see the butter and the stickiness."

Callie had to laugh at Nina's icky face gesture, "You're a germaphobe aren't you?"

"No I just…ok yeah. Do you think when I get home I should wake Leslie up to give her a bath?"

"Uh no! Rule number one, when your kid's asleep, do not wake them, you never know when they'll go back to sleep again."

Nina laughed at Callie's response, "Ok good to know."

"Callie, are you okay? I mean, you just seemed kind of quiet tonight."

"I'm fine." Callie stated, then let out an exasperated sigh.

"Actually no, I'm lying. I uh,….we have to talk. Bailey told me to try and not make the same mistakes that I…I just. I am really screwed up Nina, and I don't want to hurt you or screw you up also. I mean, I'm like dead ex-husbands and girlfriends abandoning me in airports and parking lots, and cheating ex-wives that hate my guts screwed up. I don't think we…" Callie couldn't get out the last sentence. She had looked away from Nina, the tears in her eyes betraying her.

"Hey, look at me." Nina gently reached towards Callie's face and lifted her chin to look at her.

"I already know all that stuff, but thanks for telling me. I know that you're trying this whole communication thing, and it's good."

"You knew?" Callie embarrassedly asked.

"Yeah, you know for as much as Bailey says she doesn't like to gossip, she sure knows everything that goes on in that hospital, but she wasn't gossiping. Your friends really do care for you Callie, and they want to make sure that you don't get hurt. I don't know what this is between us, but I do know that I like you a lot. And I don't want to just give you up. So please, I am a big girl, you're not going to screw me up. I just don't want this thing to stop. Please, I just want a chance to prove to you, that I can be everything that you've ever needed. And I know that you are not ready for anything serious, so let's just see where this goes and take it day by day. Life is not a sprint race Callie, it's a marathon, but you have to continue running if you ever want to reach the goal at the end."

"Thank you Nina." Callie answered with emotion thick in her voice.

Callie cleared her throat, "It's late. I should get Sofia upstairs."

"Yeah, I should take Scribbles home as well."

"Why do you call her Scribbles?" Callie laughed at the nickname.

"Let's just say it has to do with a pack of crayons and my hardwood floors."

Callie laughed at Nina's face when she explained why she called Leslie Scribbles.

Nina spoke up, "You know if we didn't have the kiddies, I would have walked you to your door and gotten a goodnight kiss."

"Oh, and what makes you think I would have given you a kiss." Callie teased.

"Because I'm me. But if you want to test the theory maybe we should try this alone sometime?"

"Maybe we should."

"Goodnight Callie."

"Goodnight Nina."

As Callie began to walk away carrying a sleeping Sofia in her carseat, Nina waited until she saw that they had entered the building and then drove home.

Once she put Leslie down to sleep, she took a shower, put on her pajamas and slipped into bed. She decided to send Callie a text:

_I put Leslie down. I hope the ants don't get to her. #Ihatesticky – Nina_

_You are so silly. LOL – Callie_

_x…XXXXX…:) :) :)__…..x …..:D - Nina_

_What is that supposed to mean? – Callie_

_That's how are goodnight kiss would've gone. – Nina_

_Care to explain? – Callie_

_x - I would have stolen a sweet innocent kiss_

_XXXXX -__ you wouldn't have been able to resist, and you start kissing me passionately – ummm is that your tongue in my mouth ?_

_:) :) :) -__ us laughing at your annoying old neighbor, who came out into the hall and complained about how young people now a days have no respect_

_x-__ me stealing one more sweet innocent kiss_

_:D -__ me once I get to my car, because I've just kissed the prettiest girl alive _

_Sweet dreams Callie!_

And Callie knew they would be sweet, because she would be replaying their "kiss" all night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only. I don't own any of the characters or settings except for Dr. Nina Sanchez and Leslie.**

**A/N: Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback. I am so glad that you guys are liking the story. Also, this is the longest chapter yet, I hit the 4k mark, so my muse was in full swing I guess. I would like to make a suggestion, I have a song at the end, it is called Count on Me, by Cathy Heller. It is super sweet and I like it, I think if you read that last part along with the music, it will have a greater impact, but it's totally up to the reader. It's just a suggestion. Also, I am just going to go back and fix a few grammatical errors on chapter 5 and 6, because I totally didn't proofread them. So if you get a notice of an update on those, I didn't change the story, just a couple of grammar mistakes. I don't have a beta sorry. Happy reading!**

Sofia was playing in the living room with her toys, while Callie stood in the kitchen getting ready to prepare dinner.

A few minutes later she heard her ringtone for Nina on her cell phone, it was Hotel California by the Eagles. Callie had noticed the song on Nina's Favorites Playlist on her IPOD and had decided to challenge the doctor by stating, "Does anybody even know all the lyrics to that song?"

Nina had simply told Callie to, "Put your money where your mouth is Torres" and had given Callie a mini-concert and took her for five dollars.

Callie made her way over to the phone and answered in a low husky voice, "What are you wearing Doctor Sanchez?"

They had been teasing each other and openly flirting more and more as time went on, but at the sound of someone crying and what Callie would probably classify as "one hell of a tantrum" going on in the background, she heard an exasperated Nina speak, "I need your help."

"What's wrong?" Callie asked in a worried tone.

"Umm, I've been to like three stores to buy this stupid Disney Princess costume for Leslie to wear to Zola's birthday sleepover tomorrow and they don't have any. Then the one store that did carry them, didn't have one in her size. So now I'm in my car, and she apparently thinks she won't be able to go to the sleepover if she doesn't have the costume, which I know isn't the case obviously, but I mean she makes a good argument because who wants to be the loser kid without a costume? Oh God, I am a terrible aunty! I shouldn't have waited until the last minute, this is what I get for procrastinating. My mother always complains that I…"

"NINA!" Callie spoke up, effectively stopping Nina's ramble.

"I'm sorry." Nina answered with a hint of embarrassment.

"It's fine. Just come over, we can have dinner and then I'll take you to a place near my house that sells the costumes." Callie chuckled.

"Okay, thanks. You're a lifesaver. That's why I keep you around Torres, because you feed me and you know where to buy Disney Princess Costumes."

"Oh and here I thought it was because I am extremely sexy and you want to get into my panties." Callie whispered so that Sofia wouldn't overhear her. The last thing she needed Sofia to talk about in daycare was people getting into her mother's panties.

"No it's definitely just the food and the costumes, and normally I would comeback with something sexy and inappropriate to tell you, but the screaming four year old in my backseat is just not letting me concentrate. I'm really sorry." Nina stated.

"It's okay. I'll see you when you get here." Callie chuckled at Nina's frazzled tone.

Callie had decided to skip making dinner, and thought it best to grab some pizza while they were out with the girls. She was sure that Leslie wouldn't really calm down until she had her costume in hand, so pizza after shopping was the better choice.

Nina had made it to Callie's place, and Leslie had considerably calmed down after Callie had assured her that she knew where to find her costume.

They had gone to the local party store near Callie's house. Nina was currently in line paying, while Callie was walking around the store with the girls waiting for Nina to come find them when she finished paying.

Callie had the girls sitting in a shopping cart while she wheeled them around the aisles.

"Callie, I'm sorry for crying. Please don't stop liking my Tia Nina." Leslie stated as she looked at Callie with worried eyes.

"Leslie, why would you think that sweetie?"

"Because the last time she liked somebody they went away. I heard her tell Tia Nina that she didn't sign up for whining, crying kids. But I didn't mean to cry, I just missed my mommy."

Callie was shocked that somebody would say that about a small child who had just lost a parent.

"What did your Tia Nina say about that Leslie?"

"She told her a lot of bad words that I'm not s'pose to say. Then when Tia Nina came to my room to tuck me in, I told her I was sorry. But she said I didn't have to be because I did her a favor. Tia Nina says that if somebody loves you, theys s'pose to love you no matter what."

"Well, your Tia is very smart and she's right you know. And I'm not mad about you crying okay?" Callie wished that she could tell Leslie that all people aren't selfish and bitter, but she knew all too well that people would let you down and hurt you.

"Okay." Leslie smiled, dimples out like her aunt.

"You are so cute. Give me sweet kisses." Callie smiled and Leslie started peppering her face with kisses.

"Me too mami!" Sofia exclaimed.

"Of course you too my sweet girl." As Callie begin to kiss Sofia all over and then Leslie, causing the girls to have a giggle fit.

That's how Nina found them when she triumphantly walked up to them, waving the purchased Snow White costume in the air.

"Okay Snow White and Princess Jasmine, you ready for pizza?"

At Nina's question both Sofia and Leslie bounced up and down and excitedly yelled, "YEAH!"

The next day Callie and Nina had arrived to work with the girls at around the same time. They walked into the hospital together. Sofia and Leslie leading the way towards the daycare and chatting about how much fun Zola's party was going to be. Apparently being best friends with the birthday girl had its perks, like being first in line for face painting and the cotton candy machine.

After dropping off the girls at daycare, along with their overnight bags, their sleeping bags and the princess costumes, Callie and Nina headed towards the lockers to change into their scrubs.

"So any big plans for tonight, since your kid free?" Callie asked.

"Yeah actually, I plan to walk around my apartment naked." Nina smiled at Callie and wiggled her eyebrows as she waited for the brunette's reaction.

"Is your mind always in the gutter?" Callie joked back.

"Hey now, I didn't say I was going to be doing anything bad. How is walking around naked a gutter mind?"

"You could just walk around not naked." Callie suggested.

"Now where's the fun in that? I can do that when the kid is home." Nina cheekily replied.

"Well you could stay home naked and alone, or come test out your kissing theory with me tonight, but if you're busy…"

"Are you asking me out on a date Torres?" and there was that cocky grin. How Callie went a day in her life without seeing that grin she'll never know.

"I mean if you want to maybe…It was just really an idea you know, not…" Callie wondered why the hell she was so nervous all of sudden. I mean she broke bones for a living for pete's sake.

"I'd love to Callie. I get off at 5 how about you?"

"I get off at 6:30, but you could just go home, get ready and come back and meet me in the lobby. I'll go home and get ready and we'll just leave from my place."

"Okay, that's fine. So, where are you taking me? Only because I just want to know what to wear."

"Nice casual dinner, walk in the park? We could take our dessert with us to the park and eat it under the stars?" Callie nervously suggested.

"Sounds perfect. I'm excited. So I uh…I guess I'll see you tonight, for our date." Nina smiled at Callie one more time before heading off to work.

Callie had breathed a sigh a relief, she had been thinking about asking Nina out on a date for weeks, but would always chicken out at the last minute. But tonight was the night and she couldn't be happier. She quickly made her way out of the locker room, and went off to scrub in on her first surgery of the day. She was unaware of the blonde that sat on the bench that was one row of lockers over.

Arizona had heard the whole exchange and currently had tears streaming down her face. She had been getting better, going to therapy and had broken up with Lauren. She wanted to fight for Callie, for her family, for her marriage. But how could she do that if Nina Sanchez kept getting in the way? Arizona decided she was still going to fight for Callie, she and Callie had history. She knew Nina was just filling a void for Callie. Besides history always wins.

Callie had been on cloud nine all day. She had been thinking of her upcoming date with Nina tonight. She had just finished scrubbing out of her last surgery and headed towards the lockers to change and get ready to meet Nina in the lobby.

Nina had spent much of the day like Callie. She had gone home about an hour ago to get ready for her date. As she was heading out the door, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror one last time. She had decided to straighten her hair, and had put on a dark purple top that showed off a perfect amount of cleavage. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans, that had a bit of shimmer in the fabric and she matched them with a nice pair of black heels. She had done her make up in natural tones, and darkened her eye shadow a bit to create a smokey eye look that accentuated her hazel eyes.

As Callie was waiting for the elevator to take her down to the lobby, the doors of the elevator opened to reveal none other than Arizona. Callie really wanted to take the stairs, but she decided it would look weak on her part. And to Arizona's credit, she actually looked like a deer caught in the headlights. So Callie decided she would just get on, no talking would occur, she would make it to the lobby to meet Nina, and she would be going on her date.

Only problem with Callie's plan, is she hadn't anticipated Arizona speaking up.

"I've been going to therapy."

Callie closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. She really didn't want to do this now.

At Callie's silence, Arizona continued to speak, "I've been getting better and I'm sorry. I made a mistake Callio…"

"Don't!" Before Arizona could get out her full name, Callie had cut her off.

"Don't you dare!" Callie furiously looked towards Arizona, who had tears in her eyes.

"You always do this Arizona, you hurt me, let me fall and then come back and make some wonderful speech about ten kids and chickens, or crying for your girlfriend while in Africa and moving half way around the world for me. And then you just swoop in and pick me up like some cheap toy that you forgot you even had, so you play with me some more and then you toss me to the side until you get bored again. But not this time Arizona, because I am happy! You hear me dammit? And you're not going to ruin this for me." Callie finishes. Her voice and tears betraying her.

"Oh you're happy Callie? With who, Nina? Nina, who you've known all of four months maybe. Meanwhile we had over four years Callie."

"Yeah and you threw it all away! For some whore who you knew all of two days. I don't think you want to compare notes Arizona!" Callie yelled.

Arizona stepped closer to Callie, as Callie tried to step back, she came in contact with the back wall of the elevator. Arizona leaned in closer to Callie and whispered in her ear, "We have history Callie, when you go home and you sit in OUR apartment, you see the paint that I picked out. You see the furniture that we would sit on. You see the table that we had dinner as a family. And when you step into OUR room, you see the bed that WE made LOVE on. I'm in every inch of that apartment. You haven't forgotten me Calliope, and I'm going to fight for you, because I love you and I made a horrible mistake, but I am still your wife and I am sorry, and I will tell you that I am sorry every day for the rest of my life if that's what it takes. So, I'll let you keep having a little playtime with Nina for now, until I get better and you forgive me."

Callie had kept her eyes closed the whole time that Arizona had cornered her in the elevator. After Arizona had finished her "speech", Callie could sense that she had moved away. As Callie finally opened her eyes, she found Arizona staring at her, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Callie's face mirrored that of Arizona's and her breathing had yet to even out. Before any of them could speak, the elevator dinged and its doors opened to reveal Nina. She had come a bit early and had decided to meet Callie up on the Ortho floor.

At the sight of a crying Callie, Nina's smile instantly faded and concern took over her features instead. It was then that she noticed a crying Arizona as well. Callie couldn't breathe, she needed to get air. She quickly stepped off the elevator and hurried pass Nina, Arizona making a move to follow her.

Nina stepped in front of Arizona's path, "Dr. Robbins, with all due respect, I'm not sure that following her is the best option."

"Following her ? Or me following her ?" Arizona asked with a bit of anger.

"Truthfully, you following her, as I'm going to take a wild guess that you're the reason that she ran off in the first place."

"Okay Dr. Sanchez, I won't go after her today. But believe me when I tell you, this little thing you got with Callie… you'd better make it last while you can."

"Is that a threat Dr. Robbins?"

"No, just a fact. Playtime's almost over Nina, and when it is you'll be a distant memory for Calliope."

At Arizona's statement Nina smiled and leaned in close to the blonde, "It's a shame you know, because I can see that you actually believe what you're saying. But believe me Dr. Robbins when I assure you that I do not like to play games. I think playing with Callie's heart is what got you into this mess in the first place, and I think you're threatened by me. And you know what? You should be!"

Arizona stood shocked as Nina walked off in search of Callie.

Nina spotted Callie sitting outside on one of the hospital benches. She slowly made her way over to Callie and sat down. At Nina's presence next to her Callie spoke up, "I told you I was screwed up, and now our date has been messed up and you probably hate me."

"No, I don't hate you. Tonight just wasn't our night you know." Nina answered without a hint of anger in her voice. "Callie if you want to go home and be alone I'll understand, and if you want to talk you know I'll be there for you as well."

"I completely ruined your night Nina. I'm so sorry."

"Well, it's not completely ruined; I can still make it home in time to walk around naked." Nina joked as Callie let out a loud chuckle.

"How can you make me laugh at the worst possible times?"

"It's a gift."

"Do you want to get a drink with me?" Callie asked.

"Sure, lead the way." Nina replied.

When they first got to Joe's bar, Callie had quickly ordered three shots of tequila. Nina could tell that Callie was on a mission, so she decided she would just order a beer so that she could keep an eye on Callie.

So here they were, two hours later and a lot of drinks on Callie's part, standing outside of Callie's apartment door. A drunk Callie stood to the left of Nina, leaning against the wall and staring at a flustered Nina, who couldn't find the right key to open Callie's door. And apparently drinking made Callie 'giddy', well at least at first. Once her buzz starts to die down, it was going to be a whole different story.

"You seem mad." Callie chuckled as an angry looking Nina kept trying the wrong keys.

"I am mad. You have like a hundred keys, and so far none of them open this door. And you aren't being very helpful." A flustered Nina answered.

"Let me help."

"No Callie, you already tried."

"You'd think you would remember your damn key." Nina muttered.

"I'm drunk, not deaf you know. Now let me try again, pleeeeaaassee? I promise I'll do better this time."

Nina handed the keys to Callie. Callie burrowed her eyebrows closely as if in concentration as she stared at the keys. She decided to give herself an internal pep talk: _Okay Callie you can do this. You've opened this same door with the same key for ? how many years. Okay I can't remember the years right now. Man, am I drunk!_

"Ooo, it's this one!" Callie yelled, and Nina could've sworn she actually saw a light bulb turn on, on the top of Callie's head.

So twenty minutes and seventeen keys later, they entered Callie's apartment. As soon as they entered Callie headed towards the couch.

"Oh no Torres, I'm getting you to bed."

"But I want to watch TV."

"No tomorrow you'll watch it. Come on."

Nina led a cranky Callie to her room. Once inside the room Callie plopped down on the bed as Nina went to get her some water and aspirins. She quickly returned to the room and placed the water bottle and aspirins on Callie's nightstand.

As she came back Callie spoke up, "I have to put on my pajamas."

"Ok so put them on." Nina wasn't trying to be short with Callie. She cared a lot for Callie. It was in Nina's nature to be helpful, and had this been any other person she would have offered to help them get undressed and then put on their pajamas, but she couldn't trust herself around a half-naked Callie.

"I can't. I'm drunk and the room is spinning. I thought you were supposed to be my friend?" Callie stated in a childlike manner with crossed arms and a pout.

Nina couldn't resist. "You're right. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

Callie just nodded her head.

Nina walked over to Callie's drawer and pulled out a black pair of boy shorts and at Callie's request the red t-shirt Nina had given her. She made her way back to Callie. She helped Callie out of her leather jacket, her shoes, her jeans and lastly her top. Nina's breath hitched as she caught sight of Callie in her black lacy bra and panties.

"Do you see something you like Dr. Sanchez?"

"I uh…"

"I want you Nina. Please?" Callie desperately whispered.

"Please?" She repeated one more time.

Nina leaned in and began to fervently kiss Callie, as Callie reciprocated and slid her tongue over Nina's lips, seeking permission to enter. Nina complied and as they continued to kiss, Nina's hands found their way down to Callie's bra clad breasts. Callie let out a moan and reached down with her own hands to undue the zipper on Nina's jeans. As Callie's hands struggled with the zipper, Nina's clouded mind snapped back to reality and she quickly grabbed Callie's wrists with her own hands.

"Callie we can't. I uh….we can't." She stated, still out of breath.

At Nina's announcement tears began to pool in Callie's eyes, "You don't want me either? Why do I always screw things up?"

At Callie's statement Nina's heart broke. She quickly let go of Callie's hands and reached up to place her hands in Callie's hair, while lifting Callie's head up slightly, to make sure that they were looking at each other in the eyes.

"Don't ever say that. Don't ever even think that. God Callie, I want you. You are constantly on my mind. You are perfect Calliope Torres and when we do this, we are only going to get one first time. And I want our first time to be perfect, like you, because you deserve nothing less. But if we do this tonight, it won't be perfect, because you would wake up tomorrow and realize that you weren't ready. And if I were to take advantage of your vulnerability, of this situation? I would be scum, and I wouldn't be deserving of you. I want you to be ready Callie, because one day soon this is going to happen for us. And when it does, it's going to be perfect. And I'm going to kiss every inch of your body and claim it as my own, and I want you to feel me inside of you and when you're close and I can feel your body clench against my fingers I'm going to ask you to open your eyes. You know why? Because I want to make sure you're looking at me, I mean I want to remember the exact moment when I made you mine Callie."

At the truth in Nina's words Callie had tears falling from her eyes. Nina carefully wiped them away with her thumbs and leaned in to kiss Callie on the forehead.

"Hey let's put on your pajamas and tuck you in okay."

Callie nimbly nodded her head and Nina finished helping her put on her pajamas. Callie scooted under the covers as Nina brought them to her shoulders. As Nina went to pull away, Callie grabbed her by the arm, "Will you please stay, just to cuddle?"

"Always" Nina took off her jacket and heels and laid down behind Callie.

"I'm the big spoon and you're the little spoon." She whispered in Callie's ear.

"Nina, will you sing to me?"

"Of course."

_Count On Me – by Cathy Heller_

_When you just can't sleep  
When you're counting sheep  
I'll be here for you, I'll be here for you_

When you need to talk  
Take a good long walk  
I'll be here for you, I'll be here for you

Of all the people on the planet,  
If I had my choice I couldn't have planned it better than this  
It doesn't get better than this

La, la, la, Count on me, Count on me  
La, la, la, Whatever you need, whatever you need  
Count on me, you can count on me

When I'm feeling down  
When I'm in the lost and found  
You will come for me, You'll be there for me

When I lose sight of me  
You hold up a mirror so I can see  
You remind me, You'll be there for me

Of all the people on the planet,  
If I had my choice I couldn't have planned it better than this  
It doesn't get better than this

La, la, la, Count on me, Count on me  
La, la, la, Whatever you need, whatever you need  
Count on me, you can count on me

When it's time to celebrate, you're the one leading my parade  
With pink balloons and rainbow confetti, when I need you you're always ready  
You're there for me and I'm there for you

La, la, la, Count on me, Count on me  
La, la, la Whatever you need, whatever you need  
Count on me, you can count on me

_When you just can't sleep, and you're counting sheep_

"Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"For what it's worth, not sleeping with you…one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purpose only. I don't own any of the characters or settings portrayed in this story except for Dr. Nina Sanchez and Leslie.**

**A/N: I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story. I really appreciate all the positive feedback and patience you have with me being a first time writer. I am especially glad that you are all taking a liking to Nina. Happy Reading! **

"Pick up, pick up, pick up…" Callie muttered into her phone.

"Hello?" Nina answered in a sleepy voice.

"Oh thank God! I need a favor, Sofia has an earache which has caused her to run a slight fever, and I'm running late for work and none of her babysitters are available, and with a fever she can't be at daycare…"

"You want me to watch her? It's my day off, so she can hang out with me and Scribbles all day."

"Yes, please. I owe you one."

"Ok no problem. So are you super late, or can you just bring her by my place?"

"Yeah, I can bring her. I'm on my way."

"Ok"

"Nina?"

"Yes?"

"You uh…..you sound really sexy when you first wake up."

Callie had never heard Nina's sleepy voice before. The night that Nina had stayed and cuddled with Callie, Callie had woken up to a note from Nina. The note explained that Nina had been paged in to the hospital for an emergency in the middle of the night and she had to leave.

"Oh, yeah? See what you're missing out on Torres? If you like my voice, you should see my body. I'm all warm and cuddly and soft. You could take advantage of me while I'm half asleep."

At Nina's husky voice painting a mental picture for Callie, Callie couldn't find her voice.

"Torres? You still there?

"No yeah…" Callie nervously squeaked her response, then cleared her throat, "I'm uh…uh on my way."

Callie quickly hung up and Nina who still had the phone to her ear heard the call disconnect. She laughed to herself and decided to get up, wash her face and brush her teeth so she could be ready to receive Sofia in a few minutes.

Callie had called in to the hospital informing them of her situation and that she would be about thirty minutes late. She had arrived to Nina's rather quickly and was carrying Sofia while knocking on Nina's door. As Nina opened the door, the sight that greeted Callie was breath taking.

Nina had on a pair of hot pink boy shorts and a royal blue form fitting tank top. Her hair was mussed up in a really sexy way and she had no make-up. Callie had never seen anything sexier in her life.

"Good morning Sofia!" Nina greeted Sofia excitedly as she smiled at the little girl. Nina was instantly rewarded as Sofia returned her smile.

"Can I p'way wif Leslie?"

"Well she's still asleep, but you could help me wake her up and then you can play with her."

At Nina's suggestion, Sofia's eyes lit up "Okay."

"Thanks for this Nina." Callie spoke up.

"Hey no problem, go be a rockstar. We'll see you tonight."

Callie quickly kissed Sofia and said her goodbyes as she headed off to work.

"You ready Sof?" At Nina's question Sofia eagerly nodded her head. They had formed a plan, they would quietly tip toe into Leslie's room and tickle her awake.

Nina was on the right side of Leslie's bed and Sofia on the left. Nina put her finger to her mouth to remind Sofia that they had to be very quiet and then she whispered softly their countdown, "One, two….THREE!"

At the sound of the loud three Sofia and Nina jumped into action. Leslie, Sofia and Nina were a fit of giggles as Nina began to tickle both girls, until they were all out of breath and sprawled out on Leslie's bed.

"Tia Nina, what are we going to do today?"

"We'll have to play indoor games Scribbles, because Sofia isn't feeling so well and Mr. Sun hasn't come out to play today."

"Okay. Sofia what do you wanna do?"

"Can we p'way Barbies?"

"Yay!" Leslie excitedly agreed.

"Oh, and after Barbies you wanna play beauty shop?" Leslie asked Sofia.

"Okay, I like beauty shwop."

Nina decided to speak up, "Okay girls, but first I have to feed you guys. So how about we have breakfast, I let you watch some morning cartoons while I take a quick shower and then, Scribbles we can get you ready for the day as well."

At Nina's request of getting ready Leslie protested, "But why do I have to get ready? I'm already awake Tia Nina, I promise."

Nina kept her tone light, "Because we can't hang out in our Dora pajamas all day silly goose."

"Then we p'way?" Sofia asked.

"Yup, all day long. And we'll only take breaks for lunch and dinner right Tia Nina?"

"Yup, lunch, dinner and maybe a nice nap?" Nina knew the nap was probably a hopeful dream, but she would try her hardest to get that to happen. Two rambunctious little girls would be no easy feat, and she was probably going to need the nap more than they were.

"You see Sofia? I told you my Tia was the best."

Callie had called twice to check in on Sofia, but both times the little girl, who was busy having fun, would quickly cut off her mami. Callie had just hung up with Nina, who had informed her that she had cooked dinner so that they could all eat at her house tonight. She let Callie know that they would just wait for her to get there so they could start eating.

Callie was just finishing up a few charts before heading out, when she heard a knock at her office door.

"Come in." Callie didn't look up from her charts as the door opened, if not she would have noticed Arizona coming in.

"Callie, we need to talk." The blonde stated.

At Arizona's voice, Callie's head snapped up, her stare instantly becoming hard and cold.

"GET OUT!"

"No Callie. We need to talk. I want to see my daughter."

"Not going to happen."

"Callie please…I miss her." The blonde's voice was shaky.

"I already told you Arizona, divorce papers and supervised visits."

"Why are you being like this Callie?"

"Because I don't know you anymore Arizona, that's why. You ignored her for months….months Arizona. You denied her for months. Anything associated with me was abhorrent to you, including Sofia!" Callie yelled, as the tears that tracked down her cheeks betrayed her. She was hurt, and she hurt for Sofia as well.

"I'm SORRY! I LOVE HER! Please Callie. You can have Nina watch her, but not her own mother?"

"Is that what this is about? Keeping score with Nina?"

"NO STOP! Stop twisting my words. I just…I… I just want to see my daughter. I know she must miss me Callie?" Arizona broke down into choked sobs.

"She does." Callie whispered.

At Callie's admission, Arizona's head snapped up.

At the sight before her Callie continued to speak, "If I could trust you Arizona…but you…you have to get better."

Callie's voice had softened and she continued to speak, "I know you love her. I'm not trying to hurt you, and I would never use Sofia, but her well-being is the most important thing to me. I mean can you honestly say you're ready to be her momma again?"

At Callie's question Arizona realized that she really wasn't ready. She still had a lot of work to be done in therapy. She needed to get better for herself, her daughter and hopefully Callie if she would have her back.

"No, I'm…I'm not ready, but when I am you'll…you'll let me see her?" Arizona hesitantly asked in a child like tone as she dried her tears.

"Yes Arizona, you're her momma. I would never take that from you."

"Thank you Callie."

It had been a long day, and Callie was ready to get to Nina's house and have a nice dinner with her three favorite girls. As she walked up to Nina's apartment, she could hear music penetrating through the door and into the hallway, as well as Sofia and Leslie's laughter. It sounded like the soundtrack to the Grease movie. Callie decided to surprise the girls and Nina by using her key. Callie smiled as she pulled out the key. Nina had insisted that they give each other keys to one another's apartment.

Callie still remembered what the doctor had said before suggesting it, "Hey listen, I'm going to suggest something and it's not a symbolic…like key to my heart, key to my apartment type thing okay? But I think we need keys to each other's apartments in case of emergencies or whatever. Because last week when I had to rummage through your ONE HUNDRED keys to open your door…well let's just say I don't want that to happen again, like EVER."

Callie had to laugh at the memory, it was so Nina. Everything with her was just so easy, and now here she was with her own key to Nina's apartment.

As Callie walked in the sight before her melted her heart. Nina was trying to teach Sofia and Leslie her 'best' John Travolta moves, to the song, _'You're the One That I Want' _as they sang along to the chorus.

Sofia was the first to spot Callie, "Mami!" she ran up to Callie and gave her a big hug. Callie bent down to pick her up and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey baby girl, did you have fun today?"

"Yes, we p'wayed with Nina all day!"

"Wow, maybe mami needs to come over on her day off and do the same?" As Callie spoke she glanced towards Nina and flashed her best sexy smile, while she wiggled her eyebrows.

At Callie's flirtation, Nina simply smiled and shook her head disapprovingly as she didn't want to say anything inappropriate in front of the girls.

As Callie put down Sofia, Leslie had made her way over to Callie and she received a hug and a kiss too.

"Come on Sofia. Let's go play in my room before they call us for dinner." Leslie and Sofia took off running in the direction of Leslie's room.

Nina started straightening up the living room and Callie joined her.

"You look exhausted Dr. Sanchez." Callie giggled at the look on Nina's face.

Nina smiled, "I am tired, and if I never see another Barbie in my lifetime, it will still be too soon."

"Thank you Nina. Sofia hasn't been that happy in a while."

At Callie's statement, Nina inched closer to Callie.

Nina took her by the hips and roughly brought her forward so that both her front and Callie's front touched and she huskily whispered over Callie's lips, "You're very welcome. I like to make her smile, because it makes you smile and that makes me smile. So if you think about it, I'm just doing it for purely selfish reasons."

At Nina's statement and the closeness of their bodies, Callie's breath hitched, her center became heated and she was very aroused. At the look of pure arousal in Callie's eyes, Nina stepped back and grinned as she walked away, leaving a stunned Callie behind.

"Come on Torres, dinner isn't going to serve itself."

After dinner they all settled in on the couch and popped in a movie. The girls had fallen asleep during the movie and Callie and Nina had put them down in Leslie's bed, were the girls were currently fast asleep.

Nina and Callie had decided to sit outside on Nina's balcony. They were currently sitting on a small couch that Nina had on the balcony.

Nina leaned in towards Callie and whispered seductively in her ear, "You know the other night when we were supposed to go on our date, you left me high and dry Torres. You offered to give me something and you haven't made good on your payment."

At Nina's sultry voice in her ear, Callie closed her eyes as her breath hitched at what Nina was suggesting.

Nina continued to talk, "And I think it's about time you pay up…" she leaned back in search of Callie's reaction.

As Callie slowly opened her eyes and swallowed thickly. She struggled to find her voice, "What uh…what do you want?"

Nina smiled at Callie's nerves and decided to let her off the hook. She gently reached around Callie and pulled out a small pumpkin pie, two forks and a tub of whip cream. "You owe me dessert under the stars Torres."

Callie quickly gained her composure and smiled at Nina's sweet gesture.

"When did you sneak this out here?" Callie asked in awe of Nina.

"Hey! Now what have I told you about not being able to reveal all my secrets?" Nina teased as Callie smiled back at her.

They continued to eat from the pie until there was one small piece left.

"You go ahead." Nina stated.

"No it's fine, you should have it." Callie nervously giggled.

Nina took her fork and broke the piece in half she gave one half for Callie to hold and she held the other half.

She spoke up, "You know I once saw this movie that stated when you care about somebody you always let them have the last bite. But I think we both care a lot for each other, so I think I should feed you my piece and you feed me yours."

Callie smiled at Nina's suggestion and nodded her head in agreement.

After they exchanged bites and more flirtatious looks, Callie had a question for Nina.

"Nina, was this a date?"

Nina lightly laughed at Callie's question.

"Well let's see, we had our kids with us, you still smell like hospital and my toe nails are painted six different colors because the girls wanted to play beauty shop. Do you…I don't know, do you want it to be?" She finished with a hint of shyness evident in her tone.

Callie thought about it….she had a wonderful dinner, a movie, excellent company and dessert underneath the stars.

"It's the best date I've ever been on." She lovingly stated.

At Callie's statement, Nina's face lit up.

"Me too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: None of the characters and/or settings belong to me, except for Dr. Nina Sanchez and Leslie. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N: Okay, so this is all kinds of fluff today. I hope you guys like it. Also, I put in a scene that was requested by somebody. I'm not sure if they wanted me to mention their name because some people are private about stuff so I won't, but I hope you like it…it's not exactly the same, but it has its own twist. If you do want me to mention your name, just let me know and I'll put in the next A/N. Also, thanks to all of the lovely reviewers and followers and favorites. The positive feedback has been amazing. Happy reading! **

**A/N: Afterthought – LOL. I am not from Seattle, and I have once again relied on Google to get me through, so if the places are wrong, super sorry. **

**Also, I don't have a beta, so sorry in advance for any mistakes.**

As Nina walked into her apartment she noticed that all the lights were off, and that she had company. Callie was standing in the middle of her living room wearing a grey skirt, matching high heels and a white silk blouse that showed sooooo much cleavage, and glasses.

'_Hmmm, since when did Callie wear glasses?' _Nina thought to herself.

'_Who cares? She looks hot!'_

At the sight of Callie, Nina lost all ability to speak and apparently move her legs, because she wanted to move forward and touch Callie, but she couldn't.

"You're late." Callie stated in an authoritative voice.

It was then that Nina noticed that Callie was slapping a ruler against her hand.

"You know I reeeaalllyyy don't like it when you're late. You don't call, you could be hurt and how would I know?" Callie stated.

Callie's voice seemed foreign to Nina.

"What uh…wh...what are you planning on doing Callie?"

"I'm going to teach you a lesson young lady."

Callie tossed the ruler and made her way over to Nina and placed a scarf over her eyes.

"What um…what kind of a lesson?" Nina nervously asked. Now that she couldn't see Callie's movements she was nervously trembling with anticipation.

"Maybe…maybe I should punish you? What do you think about a spanking?"

"I uh…I was never really spanked as a child you know, my mom was more of the go to your room, take away your dessert type." Nina squeaked out nervously.

"Hmmm, are you sure you want me to take away your dessert instead of a spanking? You might reeeaaallllly like this dessert. You might want to weigh your options Dr. Sanchez."

Nina could feel Callie circling her like a lion waiting to pounce on its prey. Nina was slowly dying on the inside.

"What's….what's for uh…for dessert?" Nina nervously asked as she swallowed thickly.

"I'll give you a hint." Callie began to undue the buttons on Nina's top,as she slipped the top off of Nina and slowly began to run her hands over Nina's breasts. She slowly began to kiss her down her neck towards her breasts and then back up to her shoulders and around the back of her neck as she slowly kissed her way up to Nina's ear and whispered into it, "Tia Nina…"

'_What the hell?'_

That wasn't Callie's voice. She heard it again, "Tia Nina?"

All of a sudden Nina's eyes snapped open and she was in her bedroom, as she noticed a wide eyed Leslie looking at her, "Scribbles, what's uh….what's the matter?"

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" the little girl whispered shyly.

It took Nina a minute to calm down her breathing, she really needed to sleep with Callie, and soon. On the plus side, her electrical bill had considerably decreased from all the cold showers she had been taking.

"Of course, hop in." Nina pulled back the covers, so that Leslie could climb in with her.

"Do you want to tell me about your bad dream Scribbles?"

Leslie nimbly nodded her head yes, "Mommy was in it, but she didn't want to let me play with her. I couldn't see her face that good."

At Leslie's retelling of her dream, she started to cry against Nina's chest.

"I don't want to forget what she looks like." She sobbed harder against Nina.

Nina hugged her closer as she glanced at the clock it was just after one a.m. Nina had tears in her own eyes.

"I have an idea Scribbles, why don't we make tomorrow a 'Remember Mommy Day'?"

"What's that?" The little girl asked curiously, as her crying began to subside.

"Well, it's were we do all the things that can help us remember mommy."

"Like what?"

"Well, she loved to eat french toast with extra sugar for breakfast, and she loved the beach and taking pictures. She loved ice-cream sundaes and watching the sunset. And she really loved hot dogs. Anywhere there was a hot dog cart, she would always have to buy one, no matter what. Even, if she had just finished eating a really, really big meal."

"So what would we do Tia Nina?"

"Well, we could take down your memory box of mommy from the closet tomorrow and look at all the pictures if you want."

"Will you tell me the stories for the pictures like you always do?"

"Of course, and one day you'll know them all on your own and you can tell them to your kids."

"I'm going to have my own family one day, and mommy will still be a grandma even if she's not here right Tia Nina?"

"That's right Scribbles." Nina whispered sadly.

"What else can we do tomorrow?"

"Well, we'll have french toast for breakfast, and then we'll go to the beach and take lots of pictures, eat all of your mom's favorite foods and we'll stay all day until the sun goes down."

"Can Sofia and Callie come too?"

"Are you sure you want them to go? Only because it's your special day to remember mommy."

"Yes, I want them to go because we're s'pose to be doing stuff to remember mommy, and if they go you'll be happy because you like Callie."

At Leslie's statement Nina seemed confused, "And what does me liking Callie have to do with remembering mommy Scribbles?"

"Tia Nina…" Leslie rolled her eyes and shook her head at her aunt's ignorance.

"Mommy use to always say that she was the happiest when you and I were happy. So if Callie goes, then you'll be happy and then mommy will be happy too."

At Leslie's statement Nina smiled.

"Goodnight Tia Nina." Leslie sleepily spoke through a yawn as her eyes began to close.

"Goodnight Scribbles." Nina whispered and then softly kissed Leslie on the cheek.

The next morning Callie heard a knock at her door. When she opened it, she was greeted with the cutest sight she had ever seen.

Nina and Leslie stood there smiling, dimples at full swing and looking ready for a day of fun in the sun.

Nina had on a pair of short black and white beach shorts, black flip flops and a white tank top, and what Callie assumed was a red bikini underneath, as she could see the string coming through the top of Nina's tank top. To top it off, Nina had on a pair of oversized sunglasses that she had lifted to the top of her head. Her hair was picked up in a messy bun, and a few curls had escaped and now fell lightly over her face.

Leslie was wearing pink beach shorts, pink flip flops, a white t-shirt and you could see her pink bathing suit through the thin shirt. She also had on a pair of oversized hot pink sunglasses and her hair matched her aunts.

At the sight before her Callie lifted an eyebrow and smiled.

Nina spoke up, "So when I first moved here I thought, it rains every day in Seattle, how the heck am I supposed to keep up with my awesome tan? But now that I live here, I've actually had a chance to see that although it rains a lot, most of the day it stays dry. So I got up this morning and saw the weather report and it looks like sunny skies all day, and I haven't been to any beaches here, but I hear this place called Alki Beach is like the Venice Beach of Seattle so…"

At Nina's long winded and not quite an invitation, Callie had to laugh. "Are you asking me to go to the beach with you Nina?"

"Would you…I mean can you come…GO…I mean go, go... can you go…I mean will you go with us?" Nina nervously spoke.

At Nina's outburst Callie gave her a weird look, "Yeah, I'll gooooo. Just give me a few for Sofia and I to get ready."

Nina didn't know where that outburst had come from. She had been dreaming more and more about her and Callie being physically intimate, and she was trying to be patient with the latina, but it was proving to be a difficult task.

About twenty minutes later Sofia and Callie were ready.

Callie had on a soft red cotton sun dress, and you could see her royal blue bikini strings tied around her neck, she wore a red pair of flip flops and a brown pair of sunglasses adorned her face. She had put her hair back in a simple pony tail.

Callie had dressed Sofia in a pair of dark purple beach shorts and a white tank top, and a light purple bathing suit. She had on a pair of white flip flops and she wore her hair loose and no sunglasses as Sofia wasn't really used to wearing them.

"So do we need to take anything, towels, sunblock?" Callie asked as she and Sofia stepped into the living room where Nina and Leslie had been waiting on the couch.

"No, I have all that stuff in the car. You ready?"

"Yeah let's go."

Their day at the beach had been progressing too quickly as far as Nina was concerned. They had swam, and built sand castles. She had inappropriately fantasized about Callie in her bikini, which would no doubt be leading to more "dreams" at night.

The girls, with Callie's help, had buried Nina up to her neck in sand. They had taken pictures and had eaten hot dogs and french fries for lunch. They were currently playing a game of football. The teams were Sofia and Nina versus Callie and Leslie.

"Okay Sofia, do you know how to catch?" Nina asked in that funny high pitched voice you use when you talk to small children.

Sofia just shook her head no.

"Okay, do you know how to run really fast?"

"Not faster than mami."

"Okay, do you know how to fake cry?"

"Is that like pretend?"

"Yes, just like pretend. I'm going to say hike, and then you'll run a little bit and then you pretend to cry okay?"

Sofia nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay great. Your mami is going to come and check on you, but you have to keep pretending to cry until I wave at you to stop."

"Then what?" Sofia innocently asked.

"Then we win the game."

"Okay. Do you think mami will get mad?"

"Probably, but not at you, at me. But don't worry, I'll handle mami."

"Okay. I like to win."

"That's the spirit kid." Nina and Sofia high-fived.

Meanwhile Callie and Leslie were having their own huddle to form a game plan, "Okay Leslie, you watch Sofia and I'll watch your Tia Nina okay?"

"Okay."

"Remember whoever scores first wins. So I'll grab your Tia Nina and tickle her so that she drops the ball, and then you pick up the ball and run towards the goal okay?"

"Okay, got it."

As Nina yelled hike, she didn't have a chance to even run, which means Sofia never even got a chance to pretend to cry. Callie had bear hugged Nina from behind and began to tickle her sides. Nina abruptly dropped the ball and was begging Callie to stop tickling her, as Leslie had picked up the ball and ran towards the goal.

After Leslie scored she ran back towards her aunt and Callie. She and Sofia amusingly giggled as her aunt was being "attacked" by Callie.

"Stop Callie, please…pl…ple…please." Nina tried to speak in between her fits of laughter.

"Say I'm the best football player you've ever known."

"You're…th…th…best…FOOTball…play…player…"

"Say it…" Callie said in a sing song voice as she continued to tickle Nina.

"I can't…I'll say it…wh…when you sto…stop…ple…please."

At Nina's persistent begging Callie held her down, but had stopped tickling her. They were both in the sand and Callie had her lips inches apart from Nina's. They were both breathing heavily, Nina a bit more from all the tickling.

"Say it…" Callie softly whispered against her lips.

"You're the best." Nina whispered back without having to add anymore to her statement, because she was sure that everything she felt for Callie was being conveyed in her eyes.

Nina wanted to lift her head up and lean in to give Callie a kiss. She had never felt more desire in her life, but she quickly remembered that they were with the girls, and that she was patiently waiting on Callie to set the pace.

"We should umm…" Nina stated as she cleared her throat.

"Yeah, sorry." Callie blushed with embarrassment as she slowly got off of Nina.

She helped Nina stand up, as they both began to dust off sand from their bodies.

"Can we have pizza for dinner and sundaes Tia Nina?"

"Yeah, let's go towards the boardwalk and order. Then we'll just sit and wait for the sunset okay Scribbles."

"Okay."

They began to gather all their towels and the rest of their belongings, to head up towards the boardwalk.

They had eaten dinner,ate their sundaes, and had watched the sunset. Nina and Callie sat in the front seat of Nina's car with the music on lightly in the background. Both Sofia and Leslie had fallen asleep and were sitting in their car seats. They had yet to leave the beach because Callie said she wanted to wait for the stars to come out.

"This was really great Nina. Leslie's going to remember her 'Remember Mommy Day' forever. She's really going to cherish days like this when she's older." Callie smiled at Nina.

"I just want to make sure she never forgets you know. I want her to keep her old memories of her mom intact, and hopefully create new ones of her, even though my sister can't be here. But they'll still be memories of her mom." Nina smiled sadly at Callie.

They sat in comfortable silence for awhile.

"The stars are finally out. They're so beautiful." Callie whispered as she looked up towards the sky.

"You're beautiful." Nina whispered softly.

At Nina's statement, Callie's head snapped towards her. She and Nina had flirted and said sexy, fun and inappropriate things to each other, but this time it was different.

As Nina heard a song come on over the radio she said, "Get out of the car."

She had excitedly turned the radio up and got out of the car herself.

At Nina's request, Callie followed Nina out of the car and stood watching her, "What are you doing?"

Nina had sat on the hood of the car and slipped off her sandals and she was currently standing on the hood of the car. She stuck out her hand for Callie to take.

"May I have this dance?"

"You're crazy." Callie chuckled at Nina's antics.

"Come on, please?"

"Why?" Callie asked still giggling at Nina.

"Because I want us to have something that's just ours, something that you've never done with anybody else. Anybody can dance together in weddings, or living rooms, or back porches, but how many people can say they've danced on the roof of a car with you?"

At Nina's statement Callie kicked off her sandals, took Nina's offered hand and climbed on the hood. They both helped each other to climb onto the top of the roof of the car. The song, 'Memories of Us' by Keith Urban had been playing on the radio. As the song played, Nina started to sing softly in Callie's ear as they danced.

"_I wanna make your world better than it's ever been_

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us

We'll follow the rainbow  
Wherever the four winds blow  
And there'll be a new day  
Comin' your way

I'm gonna be here for you from now on  
This you know somehow  
You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now  
And I'm gonna make you a promise  
If there's life after this  
I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us  
I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll win your trust making memories of us"

As the song came to an end, Nina and Callie's lips were inches apart.

Nina whispered softly against them, "See, now we've made our own memory."

At Nina's statement Callie closed the distance between them and passionately kissed Nina. They hungrily kissed each other, Callie was the first one to pull back when she felt the need for some air. As she pulled back she studied the look on Nina's face. It was a cross between happy, content and stunned all at the same time.

At the look on Nina's face Callie lovingly whispered, "See, now we've made two memories."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and/or settings for Grey's Anatomy portrayed in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only. The only characters I do own are Dr. Nina Sanchez and Leslie.**

**A/N: Firstly, I would just like to apologize as I took a little longer to update this time around. I would like to thank prettypinkbubble, as that is the person who had suggested a scene between Nina and Callie for the last chapter, and it truly served as a hitch for the rest of chapter 9 – so you stirred my muse. I would also like to thank JUJUChick16 as she has helped with a huge part of this chapter (P.S. check out some of her stories). I would also like to thank theprodigal1, because you have been a faithful reviewer for like every chapter and I love it! To all the other reviewers, favorites and followers, I have no way to express my gratitude for your support with this story, just please know that I am truly grateful and it makes a difference. Also, I am in law school and I have a mock trial to prepare for on Thursday, so I will try to update before, but it may be after. Wish me good litigating!**

**Also, please note the rating for this story has changed. I have no beta, and I'm a bit sleepy, so sorry in advance for any mistakes.**

Ever since the night that Callie had kissed Nina at the beach, Callie had been acting strange towards Nina. Nina had been her usual flirty self. She had been inviting Callie on outings like usual, but Callie had been distant with the doctor.

Actually if Callie was being honest with herself, she was scared. Her feelings for Nina had been growing stronger and she didn't know what that meant for her. She knew she wasn't being fair to Nina, and Nina had been extremely patient, but that could only last for so long, right ?

So now Callie found herself in an on-call room waiting on Bailey to arrive.

"Torres, you paged me?"

"Yeah, I think I want to have sex." Callie nervously blurted out.

At Callie's admission, Bailey looked at her like she was crazy.

"Torres, you do know that I am married right?"

"And that I'm not a lesbian?" She stated in a serious tone.

At Bailey's response Callie rolled her eyes, "Not with you Bailey. Besides you're not even my type."

At Callie's statement, Bailey seemed slightly offended, "Well excuse me! It's not like your my cup of tea either Torres."

Callie looked at Bailey with a raised eyebrow, "I'm hot Bailey. You would be lucky to get with all of this."

"Oh really? You're too tall Torres, and you're…What the hell am I even saying, I'm not even gay." Bailey finished in a confused tone.

After Bailey's "realization" Callie looked at her amusingly.

"What the heck were we even talking about again?" The annoyance clear in Bailey's voice.

"About me wanting to have sex, with Nina."

At Callie's statement Bailey looked at her with a bewildered face, "What do you mean have sex with Nina? You two haven't, you know…done it yet?"

"No, we've only kissed twice, and for one of those I was drunk."

"Torres, you mean to tell me that poor girl has been chasing after you for over six months and all you've done is kiss, twice?"

Callie nervously nodded her in head in agreement.

"Callie Torres you better put out! You need to go home and prep your surgical field and call Nina over to operate, asap."

At Bailey's bluntness, Callie's eyes looked like they would pop out of her head any minute.

"I'm scared Bailey. I haven't been with anybody in over ten months, and even before that I had only been with Arizona, and she and I weren't really together intimately towards the end." Callie stated as panic laced her words.

Bailey just listened to Callie as she continued to speak, "I mean Nina is great. She's perfect actually, she's patient, and kind, and respectful, and what if….what if when we finally do…you know. What if I'm not everything she expects me to be? What if she doesn't like it, and I lose her? I can't lose her Bailey."

As Callie finished voicing her concerns, tears began to pool in her eyes.

At the look on Callie's face, Bailey smiled sadly.

"Listen Callie, I've seen you and Nina together. She brings out a side of you that I haven't seen in a while, a side that I think you didn't even remember you had. And you're right she is kind, and respectful, and patient, and all of those other wonderful things you think about her. Callie you know Nina, I don't think she would ever make you feel uncomfortable or pressure you into something you're not ready for. I mean she hasn't yet right? If you ask me, the girl deserves a sainthood." At Bailey statement, Callie looked at her with a sad smile.

"Look, I know that you're scared and you don't want to lose her, but you guys have something so special already and I think that the appropriate next step would be to get physically intimate with one another. I have a feeling that when you guys finally get around to it, it's going to be such a magical experience for the both of you, and you're going to wonder why the heck you hadn't done it sooner." Bailey chuckled at the look on Callie's face.

Callie spoke up, "So like what, a nice outing, then a romantic dinner at my place. Then I casually mention, 'Oh, by the way, I want to jump your bones' ?"

"Uh…nooooo." Bailey laughed at Callie's statement.

Callie let out an exasperated sigh, "I know, I just…how do I bring it up?"

"You don't silly, you just let it happen." Bailey kindly replied.

"Come on Torres, you act like you've never done this before."

Callie just looked at Bailey and sighed. She was scared and nervous and out of practice.

At the look on Callie's face, Bailey softened her tone, "I think the outing and the dinner is nice, and the other part should come naturally. I mean you know, just give her 'the look'."

"The look?" Callie asked a bit intrigued.

"Yeah, you know the 'come-hither look'." At Bailey's come-hither look, she and Callie begin to laugh uncontrollably.

"You paged me Dr. Robbins?" Nina asked as she entered the blonde's office.

The blonde looked up from her chart and motioned for Nina to sit down.

"Yes Dr. Sanchez, I'm wondering why you decided not to operate on Casey Daniels?" Arizona questioned, anger evident in her tone.

"The tumor she has is too close to the arterial vein, and I thought it best to try chemo before a risky surgery."

At Nina's answer, Arizona continued to speak to her in a harsh tone, "I don't agree with your course of treatment, and I feel we should move forward with the operation."

"I'm sorry Dr. Robbins, but I don't think we should operate just yet. It is my professional opinion that the chemo will reduce the size of the mass, and when it is safe to go in and remove it we will."

Nina was trying her hardest to be professional with Arizona. The blonde had been provoking her lately.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion Dr. Sanchez. I am telling you to make sure to read up on this case, because we will be operating tomorrow morning."

"Dr. Robbins, with all due respect, I don't think…" Nina was abruptly cut off by Arizona.

"Dr. Sanchez, you do realize I am the head of my department and an owner of this hospital? Just because you're sleeping with one of the members of the board doesn't mean you can override me. The surgery will take place tomorrow morning, I will see you then."

At Arizona's clear dismissal, Nina stood up to leave. She wanted to clarify that she and Callie were not sleeping together, but she decided to just let the blonde be, as she was clearly jealous and quite frankly Nina didn't think it was any of Arizona's business. However, Nina never thought the doctor would mix her personal life with her professional.

As Nina reached the door, she heard the blonde speak up, "Are you having fun playing house with my family? Tell me, does Callie still make that cute little whimpering sound when you first…"

That was the last straw for Nina, as she angrily turned around and effectively cut the blonde off before she could finish her sentence.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer. And as for the surgery Dr. Robbins, I'll be sure to discuss my concerns with the OTHER five board members and owners of this hospital, as well as Chief Hunt." With that Nina walked out of Arizona's office, making sure to angrily slam the door on her way out.

Arizona had been goading her lately, and it was starting to extend to her professional life and that was not okay. Nina had kept calm about the other incidents for Callie and Sofia's sake. However, with a patient's well-being at risk, she had only made it halfway down the hall before she decided to walk right back in to the blonde's office.

"Dr. Robbins?"

"What Dr. Sanchez?" Arizona angrily bit back.

Nina pushed forward, maintaining a professional demeanor, "I understand that you want to take the tumor out, but if you could just look at my treatment plan, you'll see that it allows for a safer and more effective recovery."

Arizona had looked at Nina's treatment plan, and had Nina not been sleeping with her wife…although Arizona hadn't really been able to confirm that bit of information, this whole altercation probably wouldn't have occurred. If Arizona was being honest with herself, had they met under different circumstances, she could see herself actually being friends with the young doctor. She was good at what she did, and Arizona actually did agree with the treatment plan Nina had proposed. And to be fair, Arizona was the one that had cheated on Callie, and broke their marriage.

Arizona let out an exasperated sigh, "I have looked at it. I'll postpone the surgery until you notify me otherwise."

"Thank you Dr. Robbins."

Arizona simply nodded her head, and with that Nina was quickly out the door.

"Dammit." Arizona muttered to herself.

Nina was proving to be a challenge for Arizona's plan of winning Callie back. To make matters worse, she had basically back tracked her recent progress in therapy. Arizona's therapist had explained to her that she couldn't be mad or jealous that Callie had moved on. Arizona was the one who had cheated, and had been the one to call the shots, and Callie simply followed her rules. The therapist had explained that she needed to focus on her own recovery before being able to commit to Callie or anyone else for that matter.

As Arizona went over the last few conversations she's had with Nina, she knew she had treated the doctor unfairly. If she was going to fight for Callie, she would have to fight fair. She would have to become the woman that Calliope deserved.

Callie currently found herself in the elevator nervously tapping her foot, as she was on the way to meet Nina.

After her pep talk with Bailey, and two smaller pep talks that she had during her lunch with Meredith and Cristina. Okay, actually one pep talk from Meredith, and comments such as, "I can't believe you haven't bedded Doc Hollywood yet." from Cristina. Callie was on a mission to find Nina and make tomorrow night be their night.

As she stepped off of the elevator into the Oncology Department, the object of Callie's affection came into view. Nina was going over a chart with an intern. As the intern departed, Callie made her way over to Nina.

"Hey sexy!" Nina happily greeted Callie.

"Uh, hey." Callie answered in a nervous tone.

Nina looked at Callie with raised eyebrows. Ever since the night of their kiss Callie had been acting strangely, "Callie have I…did I do anything to offend you, or upset you in any way?"

At Nina's question, and the look of hurt that crossed the doctor's features, Callie instantly felt guilty.

"No Nina, I'm so sorry. I know that I've been a little weird lately, but I promise I'm fine now. Actually, I came here to invite you out on a date tomorrow. I spoke with Grey, and she'll watch the girls for us…so do you want to go out with me?" Callie smiled nervously as she waited for Nina's response.

"I would like that very much actually." Nina happily replied.

"Ok, great. Then it's all set for tomorrow." Callie nervously smiled.

"Well, okay…do you want to hang out tonight? Just you know, like we normally do." Nina asked Callie.

"Uh…No, um….I'm not being weird, I just…uh…have to prepare something for tomorrow, for you…for our date I mean." Callie nervously rambled.

At Callie's cute ramble, Nina amusingly raised her eyebrows at Callie, "You seem a bit nervous and tense for our date tomorrow Torres. Don't worry, I promise I don't bite. Unless you want me to that is?" Nina huskily whispered the last part.

Callie's faced look like that of a scared…Nina didn't really know how to describe it actually, but it was amusing to say the least. At the look on Callie's face, Nina simply winked at her and giggled as she walked away, leaving a nervous Callie in her wake.

_Date Night…_

So now they found their selves back at Callie's apartment. The date had been going wonderfully. Callie had planned for them to go on a carriage ride through the streets of Seattle, as Nina had stated she thought it was romantic one night when they had watched the Cinderella movie with the girls. Callie had also taken Nina to see the gum wall down by the market place in Seattle. She knew that although Nina had mentioned wanting to go, the younger doctor would not enjoy it.

When they got there, Nina had been grossed out by all the gum, and the fact that people actually would touch a wall filled with other people's germy, chewed gum. Callie had explained that they didn't touch the gum, they just would place it over the other pieces that were already there.

Nina couldn't fathom how they didn't touch the gum, as the wall had pictures and names spelled out in chewed gum.

"I knew you wouldn't like it. You're such a germaphobe." Callie chuckled at the look of disgust on Nina's face.

Shortly after they continued their romantic carriage ride through the city and had made it back to Callie's apartment to enjoy the rest of their date. Dinner had gone nicely. Callie had been witty and sexy, and they had exchanged flirtatious looks all night.

However, the date took a weird turn soon after dinner. Callie had started to zone out, and wasn't really paying much attention to Nina.

Nina had a feeling she knew as to why Callie had been acting so strange.

"So then I ran across the hospital in nothing but my birthday suit." Nina stated finally causing Callie to break from her trance.

"What?" Callie looked over at Nina confused.

"You weren't listening so I decided to do a test to make sure I was right, and I was." Nina laughed as Callie started to blush a deep red, looking at the clock Nina saw the time, she had to get Leslie. "So it's getting late I should go."

As Nina got up she didn't know what to say to break the tension. She wanted Callie more than she wanted anyone but she didn't want to push, but God she wanted to push so badly. Going and grabbing her purse and jacket she stopped when Callie's hand landed on hers and turned her around gently.

"I…uh…I…ddon't want you tto go." Callie stuttered.

"Callie, are you sure?" Nina asked as she saw how nervous Callie had been after dinner.

"No…yes…I'm scared, very scared but you make me feel things I haven't felt in so long, I don't want to mess up."

Without hesitation Nina put her stuff back and moved Callie towards the couch easily, sitting down she smiled at Callie and cupped her cheek.

Nina knew the reason for Callie's nerves, everything about this date screamed _'Let's have sex tonight.'_

"Callie, you have done this before." The chuckle that slipped from Nina's lips caused Callie's heart to pound rapidly.

"I have but it has been so long. I haven't been with anyone in months, and before that I was only with Arizona, what if I can't…what if I don't live up to what you have imagined." The tone of Callie's voice showed Nina how concerned Callie was.

Slowly Nina closed the distance so she was holding Callie in her arms.

"Callie, I have no doubts you are better than I imagined and when you are ready you just say the word. I will not push you, this all up to you." Nina whispered into Callie's ear. Settling into the embrace Callie felt her libido kick into over drive as Nina whispered into her ear. Pulling apart easily Callie looked into Nina's eyes, cupping her face gently Callie leaned in slowly and kissed Nina with every bit of emotion she was having in that moment.

"Callie…are you…sure." Nina gasped between kisses that seemed to deepen with each passing second.

"Yes…please…I need you." Callie replied gasping for air. Not needing to be told twice Nina deepened the kiss before standing up all the while pulling Callie with her.

The two women tried to make sure they made it the short distance to the bedroom safely but that wasn't going to happen, crashing into anything and everything on their way they left a messy living room behind them.

They were quick to get into the bedroom, but once there they both froze. Nina wanted Callie naked and screaming in fifteen different languages more than anything, but now Nina found herself nervous, the woman she had been chasing after for months was standing in front of her wanting and she suddenly forgot what to do.

Callie was in the same position, she wanted the woman in front of her screaming her name, but here she was the one that instigated the whole thing, nervous as a virgin on her wedding night. Looking at one another they both chuckled realizing they were both stuck, staring at the other they stepped closer to each other slowly and took the others hands in theirs.

"I find myself incredibly nervous." Nina whispered as she looked up into Callie's eyes.

"Me too, I don't…want to disappoint." Callie replied with a tear streaming down her face. Nina quickly wiped the tear away and kissed Callie's cheek.

"You won't." Nina whispered against Callie's cheek.

As she went to move away Callie turned her cheek to the left causing their lips to lock and that was all they needed as the flood gates opened.

Hands wandered gently on the other, without hesitation the two started taking turns removing the others clothing. Blouses fell to the floor, shoes were kicked across the room and pants dropped in a crumpled heap. Falling onto the bed in a tangle of legs and arms the new couple giggled as they slowly kissed each other once, twice, three times and just allowed the other to take in the moment.

Looking into each other's eyes they communicated with each other, sitting up into a kneeling position they both slowly remove the others bra as their lips met again but in a tender lock.

Nina decided to grow some confidence and scoot closer and bring her hands down to touch Callie's full breasts. A moan broke the kiss as Callie's eyes started to flutter. Grinning Nina moved towards Callie's neck instead of her lips. Pulling Nina closer Callie started to feel her body tingle.

"Keep…doing…that." Callie panted out. She didn't know what Nina was doing, but she was loving every second of it. Feeling bolder Nina gently pushed Callie down onto the bed, running her hands down Callie's body she allowed herself to memorize every curve and dip of the woman underneath her. Callie felt her body becoming putty in Nina's hands and she was loving it. Soon Nina's lips started kissing and lightly biting various inches of her skin.

"Oh…please." The whimper broke from Callie's lips before she knew what she was doing.

"Please what, Doctor Torres?" Nina chuckled as she kissed lower and lower down Callie's body to where her lips soon kissed panty covered flesh.

"I…God." She couldn't think, she couldn't speak, all she could do was feel, because Calliope Torres was turned on more than she had ever been.

"Open your eyes." Nina whispered, Callie had to try very hard to open her eyes, but once she did she looked down and was met by the sight of Nina's smiling face.

What Callie didn't expect was for Nina to lean down and bite down on the line of her panties slowly pulling them down her legs, as Callie watched she knew she would swear it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. Once the panties were removed Nina tossed them somewhere in the room not caring, taking ahold of Callie's right leg she started kissing her way up. Throwing her head back as Nina got closer and closer to where she was aching for release she could already feel her legs twitching from want, if Nina didn't hurry up Callie was going to cum before she was even touched completely.

"Nina…stop…teasing." Callie moaned out as Nina's lips stopped, silence filled the room. Nina sat silently as she started drawing lazy circles on Callie's twitching legs. Just as Callie opened her eyes and looked down at Nina the younger brunette smirked and without hesitation latched her mouth onto Callie, throwing her head back Callie moaned loudly.

"Oh…Dios mio…sigue haciendo eso!" (My God…keep doing that!)

Callie knew she was wet because there was no way with how turned on she was that she was anything less than dripping. Nina wrapped her arms around Callie making sure she stayed in place because she knew she was about to rock this woman's world. With a final smirk Nina surprised Callie by swiftly entering two of her fingers all the while sucking on her clit.

"Fuck!" Callie screamed out, she had not been expecting Nina to do that and her body was enjoying the surprise. Sure she had had sex this way many times, but there was something about the way Nina did it that caused Callie's body to react more than she ever had.

Just as Callie felt her orgasm rippling out Nina stopped. Bursting her eyes open, Callie found Nina coming up to her and kissing her.

"I…was…about..to..."

"I know you were, but I think you will enjoy screaming my name better this way." Nina smirked and winked at Callie who went to reply but was stopped when those fingers from just a second ago entered back into her, throwing her head back with a smile gracing her face. "Told you."

"Yes…you…did…" Callie gasped as a scream died on her lips when Nina found her G-spot. As Nina worked her fingers and made work of Callie's neck and chest, Callie slipped her hand down and decided to surprise Nina as well.

"Fuck…" Nina choked out when two fingers slipped inside of her, looking at one another they both smiled right before their lips crashed into each other. All thoughts of slow going out the window as their bodies connected, hips moved, fingers pumped, and mouths collided. Feeling her body about to fall over, Callie threw her head back as her release spilled out.

"Nina!" Callie screamed out as her body turned inside out and wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her, as Callie screamed out Nina felt her orgasm crash over her.

"Callie…" Nina collapsed as her body convulsed. Neither moved as they held the other, fingers still deep inside the other, attempting to move Nina felt Callie pull her back down closer.

"Not…yet…" Callie panted as her legs twitched when Nina moved her fingers. Tired from their activities, but not tired enough, Nina curled her fingers hitting the spot that made Callie's body roll.

"Oh…"Only a few curls and pumps and Callie was tumbling over the edge all over again.

"Stop…no more." Callie groaned as she felt her body give out. Slowly removing her fingers, Nina rolled over and pulled Callie with her so she was lying down and Callie was wrapped in her arms.

"So are you still nervous?" Nina asked with an airy chuckle.

"No." Callie chuckled as well, as her body started to cool down, the sweat on her body starting to dry.

"Good, because we have all night." Nina winked as she pulled Callie on top of her as Callie happily squealed.

"And I plan on going all night Torres!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and/or settings for Grey's Anatomy portrayed in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I do own the characters of Dr. Nina Sanchez and Leslie.**

**A/N: I just couldn't stay away from you guys **** - At any rate, I am so glad you guys liked the last chapter. I would like to once again thank JUJUChick16 for her helping me out with it. I would also like to thank everybody who has reviewed, follows, and/or favorites this story. It was nice to hear from a few new reviewers.**

Date night had been a success. Callie was on cloud nine, she had finally given herself to Nina. As she had imagined, Nina had been tender, selfless, and just downright sexy. Callie had categorized Nina as the best sexual partner she had ever been with.

And now she found herself wrapped up in Nina's arms, staring at her as the doctor slept.

Nina slowly began to stir and as she opened her eyes, she was greeted with the most beautiful sight, a naked and smiling Callie.

"Good morning." She sleepily greeted Callie.

"It most certainly is." Callie tenderly replied.

Nina simply smiled back at Callie, as she started slowly running her fingers over Callie's body, "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

At the look in Nina's eyes as she said it, Callie smiled back at her shyly as a small blush crept up on her cheeks.

Their moment was broken when Callie's phone went off, alerting her that she had a new text message. It quickly went off again. Normally Callie would have ignored it, but they had left the girls with Meredith last night.

Callie hesitantly broke their embrace, as she reached over for her phone that was on the nightstand. She saw that she did indeed have two new text messages.

_Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I brought the girls into work with me. They're in daycare. I guess everything went well __ :) - Meredith_

Callie smiled as she thought about Meredith's words, everything had gone very well. She quickly sent a reply off to Meredith and proceeded to open her other text.

_So I saw Mer come in just a few minutes ago with a butt load of kids. Congratulations – I can officially renew your 'BADASS' status – you finally bedded Doc Hollywood – Cristina_

At Cristina's text Callie let out a small chuckle. She turned back to face Nina, who had a questioning look as she waited for Callie to fill her in on the text messages.

"It was Grey letting me know she took the girls into work with her, so we can pick them up whenever."

"Okay." Nina simply stated, as she continued to caress Callie's body with her fingers.

"Also, I guess Cristina saw her and she put two and two together. So if Cristina saw, chances are that other people at the hospital saw as well. People will probably start talking soon. You know how the hospital is." Callie nervously stated.

Nina smiled at Callie's nervousness as she leaned in for a kiss. "People already talk, now their rumors will just be true."

At Nina's statement Callie smiled and slowly began to kiss Nina, "I love that I can do that freely now."

"I do too."

They laid there in comfortable silence, caressing each other's bodies and stealing kisses. Nina was currently running her fingers over Callie's breasts and leaving a trail of kisses everywhere she touched. After a while Nina broke the silence, "As much as I'd love to stay in bed with you naked for the rest of my life, I think we should maybe go and take a nice shower together and then pick up the girls."

As Nina mentioned the shower, Callie quickly caught on to the double meaning Nina had behind it.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Callie stated as she waited for Nina to get up.

Nina lingered a bit longer, enjoying this quiet time they were having together.

"Callie, I was thinking that maybe we should talk to the girls…you know about us. I mean we're together now right?"

At Nina's question, Callie simply nodded her head up and down, as she amusingly waited for the ramble that was sure to come out of Nina's mouth.

"And I don't want them to feel uncomfortable or surprised if we start to be affectionate towards each other. I'm not saying we would ever do anything overly disrespectful or crazy in front of the girls obviously, but you know the occasional kiss, or hugging and holding hands may occur. I mean…I just…I would never want Sofia to feel conflicted or confused about anything."

At Nina's nervous ramble Callie smiled, "Sofia knows her mami likes girls."

"No…Sofia knows her mami liked her momma." Nina stated softly and gave Callie a sad smile.

At Nina's statement, realization started to set in with Callie, "Okay, I'll talk with her and you talk with Leslie."

"Perfect. Callie I want you to know that I understand what it meant for you to be with me last night. I get that it was a huge step for you. I just want to make sure that you know that I am aware of what it meant for you, and that I will continue to be patient and do things at your pace."

At the truth and conviction behind Nina's words, any worries or negative thoughts that Callie may have had were completely non-existent now.

"Thank you Nina, but I want you to know that I am happy that we were together, are together. I'm ready to be with you. So we can definitely kiss, and hold hands, and have sex…lots and lots of sex."

Callie wiggled her eyebrows as she said the last part. Nina simply laughed at Callie's exuberance.

Callie spoke up again, "I'm not trying to ruin the moment, but I have to discuss a few things with Arizona, and I think I should at least inform her of our new relationship."

Callie felt the words come out, but as soon as the left her mouth she instantly regretted them. I mean here she was with Nina and she had to go and mention Arizona.

Nina instantly took note of the uncertainty on Callie's face as she spoke, "Callie, its fine. I get it. I think that as Sofia's other mother she has a right to know who and what her daughter is being exposed to. And if she has any concerns, you should definitely discuss them and put her at ease."

At Nina's words and the smile that graced her face, Callie instantly felt relieved.

"Okay. So do you want to go and take that shower now?" Callie shyly asked.

"Yup."

"Okay, let's go." Callie gently prodded Nina as she saw the doctor make no attempts to move.

"Nope, you go first."

"I thought we were going to do it together?" Callie asked and added a pout for show.

"Oh, we are. But I really, really want to stare at you as you walk across this room naked." Nina huskily whispered.

As Callie slowly got up from the bed, she put on a little show for Nina as she slowly walked to the bathroom. The younger doctor's eyes never leaving Callie's naked form, until she entered the bathroom.

Nina could feel herself getting more and more aroused as she stared at Callie. Her skin, her breasts, her legs, that ass. Nina had never seen a more perfect specimen. She wanted Callie and she wanted her now.

She quickly made her way over to the bathroom. Callie had left the door open and was currently leaning against the shower door, as she had just turned on and adjusted the water temperature.

Nina came up behind Callie and pushed her against the shower doors. Callie's back was against Nina's front, and she could feel the heat coming from Nina's center.

As she felt Nina against her she wanted, no she needed to touch her soooooo badly.

"Nina…please."

"Hmmm…?" Nina mumbled as she continued her assault on Callie. She was slowly trailing kisses around Callie's neck, her shoulders, her back, as she eventually tracked her way down and reached the indentations above Callie's ass.

Nina was on her knees, as she smoothed her hands up Callie's thighs towards her hips and turned her around, so that her mouth was flush with Callie's center.

As Nina turned her around, Callie was greeted with the sexiest sight. Nina was on her knees, and her skin glistened with droplets of water that had splashed on her from the running shower.

As Nina slowly opened Callie's legs, she blew some air over Callie's clit. Callie swore she had never been wetter in her life. Nina quickly made work of her tongue. As she came in contact with Callie's clit, Callie let out a small whimper.

She wanted to feel Nina inside of her, and she wanted to be inside of Nina, "Nina…please..I want…uh…please."

As Callie begged, Nina simply grinned and pulled back as she slowly kissed her way up Callie's body.

When their eyes finally met, she asked Callie, "Tell me what you want baby?"

"I…Oh God…I want you, please…ple.."

Callie couldn't finish her thought as Nina had been circling her clit with her thumb, and had swiftly entered Callie with two fingers.

As Nina entered her Callie felt her body become mush, she grabbed onto the rail of the shower door as her eyes fluttered.

Nina's other hand was everywhere, and Callie felt so good. She was so close.

As Nina heard and felt Callie's reaction, she continued to work her hand as she pumped in and out quickly, while her thumb continued to work Callie's g-spot. Callie's body began to climax and she eventually let out a screaming moan as she eventually fell limply into Nina's arms, "Oh…God."

As Callie rode out the rest of her orgasm, Nina continued to kiss her softly. As Callie's body slowly began to regain its strength, she finally pulled back to look at Nina's face.

Nina had the cockiest grin on her face, the one that drove Callie crazy. Callie watched as Nina slowly stepped back and licked Callie's juices from her fingers.

The younger doctor slowly made her way underneath the running water of the shower and began to wash herself, "You know, I could really use your help."

Callie's legs felt like jello, she wasn't sure if she could even move. She pushed off the shower door and smiled back at Nina as she made her way over towards her and decided to return the favor by 'helping' Nina.

Nina and Callie had eventually made it out of Callie's apartment, and picked up the girls from daycare. They had spent the day out with the girls, and they had decided to tone down their displays of affection in front of the girls until they spoke with them tonight.

Nina had to laugh at the whole situation, she had been controlling her actions around Callie for months, but now that she had a taste it was harder to do. Callie laughed at Nina's dilemma and explained to her that she had basically poked a horny bear.

The day had gone well. Nina had just dropped off Callie and Sofia, and was headed back towards her place with Leslie.

"Hey Scribbles, do you want to stop and get ice-cream? I want to talk to you about something."

"Is it something bad?" The little girl hesitantly asked.

"No, no…it's just that I need to tell you something, and I want to make sure that you'll be okay with it."

"What is it?" Leslie innocently asked.

Nina had just pulled into the parking lot of the ice-cream parlor. She quickly parked her car, and left the engine running as she turned in her seat slightly to be able to face Leslie.

"Well, I really like Callie a lot…and I wanted to make sure that you would be okay with Callie and I being girlfriends?"

"I thought you already were friends and you're both girls?" Leslie asked a bit confused.

"Well we are, but now Tia Nina and Callie want to be the kind of friends that give each other hugs, and hold hands, and kiss on the lips. That's why we would be girlfriends."

"Okay." Leslie simply stated as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sooooo…you're okay with this?" Nina hesitantly asked. She was still new to this parenting thing, and really didn't know how to bring the subject up with her four year old niece.

"Uh-huh. Do I still get to have ice-cream?"

Nina had to laugh at Leslie's nonchalant attitude, "Yeah, you still get ice-cream."

Callie and Sofia had been home for a while. Since they had eaten dinner while they had been out with Nina and Leslie, they had a bit of time before Callie had to give Sofia her bath and get her ready for bed.

They were currently sitting on the carpet of Sofia's room playing, "Hey Sof, can I talk to you about a few things?"

At her mami's question Sofia looked up from her toys and made her way over to Callie, who had opened her arms and motioned for Sofia to come sit on her lap.

As Sofia sat down, Callie hugged her tightly, "I love you very much Sofia. Do you know that?"

"I love you too mami." Sofia smiled back at her mami.

"Sof…do you remember daddy?" Callie asked. Even though she tried to mask it, the sadness in her voice was clear.

"A little bit. I…'member the pict'wures better mami."

"Well, what do you think about having a 'Remember Daddy Day' like Leslie had for her mommy? We could do all sorts of fun things on daddy's birthday every year, or anytime you want to really…you just have to ask."

"I like that a lot mami." Sofia smiled excitedly.

She and Leslie had enjoyed Leslie's 'Remember Mommy Day' and Leslie had told her that her Tia Nina said they could do it again on her mommy's birthday. Sofia was excited that now she would be able to invite Leslie to her special day as well.

Callie had been thinking a lot about Mark lately. She wanted to make sure that Sofia knew what a great father he had been, and she wanted to make sure that she kept his memory alive for Sofia. She had been thinking about finally packing away his things, giving some to charity and placing others in storage. She wanted to sell his apartment and put the money from the sale into Sofia's trust fund. This was one of the things that she wanted to discuss with Arizona, before just moving forward and doing it without the blonde's permission.

At Sofia's excitement over her 'Remember Daddy Day,' Callie lovingly looked down at her and smiled.

"I also wanted to talk to you about something else."

"What mami?"

"Well, you like Nina right?"

"Yes, Nina is funny and she likes to p'way wif me and Leslie, and she makes you smile mami."

"Yes, she does. You want to know a secret Sof?"

Sofia eagerly shook her head up and down.

"I like her a lot too."

Sofia smiled at her mami's secret.

"Sof, do you think that since Nina and I like each other a lot, a lot, that maybe we could show each other how much by sometimes hugging, or holding hands, or giving each other grown up kisses?"

At Callie's question, Sofia got a look of confusion, "Like how you kiss momma?"

Callie was surprised by the question. She and Arizona had separated ten months ago. Sofia was all of two and a half years old. Although Sofia missed Arizona, she didn't think her daughter had any recollections of her and Arizona's relationship as wife and wife.

Although Callie was nervous and unsure how to continue her talk with Sofia, she decided to figuratively trudge forward.

"Yes Sof, like how I use to kiss momma."

"Why can't you just kiss momma? When she gets all better, she can come see me and you and momma can kiss?"

"Because honey, momma and I decided that we shouldn't really keep kissing each other anymore. We just want to be the best mommies that we can for you, because you are the most important thing in this world to us Sofia."

Callie watched her daughter's face as Sofia's young mind processed everything that had just been said to her.

"Mami, can I tell you a secret?" Sofia whispered.

Callie simply nodded her head.

"Sometimes when momma was here, I would see you crying. And sometimes momma would cry. I don't like to see you cry mami, and I don't want momma to be sad."

"I know honey, mami doesn't want momma to be sad either. That's why we decided that to be happy and not make you sad, we should just be your mommies. Maybe we can help momma be happy?"

"How mami?"

"What if, while momma gets better you call her on the phone and talk to her. Maybe you and momma can start talking every night before bedtime."

At Callie's suggestion Sofia's face lit up.

"Can I call her tonight mami?"

"If you want to baby."

"Mami, can I draw momma a pict'wure and can you take it to her?"

"Of course sweetie, I think momma would like that very much."

"Mami?" Sofia's big brown eyes, so much like Callie's stared up at her mami.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"If you give Nina big people kisses, well momma still come and see me?" Sofia asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"Of course sweetie, one thing has nothing to do with the other Sof, I promise. We just have to wait till momma feels better for her to come see you, and for you and momma to go out together and do lots and lots of fun things."

"You can kiss Nina."

"Are you sure Sof?" Callie hesitantly asked. She didn't want to do anything that would upset Sofia, and she and Nina had discussed their situation at length. Nina would never want either of the girls to feel uncomfortable with she and Callie's relationship, and if they had to pace their selves accordingly they would.

"Yes, I like it when you smile mami, and Nina makes you smile aaalllloooot." Sofia rolled her eyes as she exaggerated the last part of her statement.

"You are so silly." Callie smiled at Sofia, as she began to tickle her daughter. Sofia let out a happy squeal as Callie continued to tickle her.

Once Callie had let up, and Sofia remained wrapped in her mami's arms, her small voice broke through the silence, "I love you very, very, much mami."

"I love you very, very, much too Sof."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy characters and/or settings portrayed in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

Arizona was currently in her kitchen trying to figure out what she should do about dinner, when she heard her cell phone start to ring. It was a ringtone she hadn't heard in a while, and she couldn't help the smile that crept up on her face.

It was her ringtone for Callie. It wasn't a special song or anything, just one she had picked out from the standard ringtones that came with her cell phone, but she had picked it out for Callie because it had an edgy rock sound to it.

As she quickly made her way over to the living room where her phone was perched on the coffee table, she started to feel a bit nervous. As she picked up her cell phone, she couldn't help but smile at the photo that stared back at her from the screen. It was one of Callie holding Sofia, both of her girls with bright matching smiles staring back at her.

She quickly swiped the answer button.

"Hhhello?" She asked nervously.

"Momma?" Sofia asked with a bit of hesitancy.

At the sound of her daughter's voice Arizona let out a small whimper, and her tears automatically began to fall from her eyes.

"Hi baby girl."

"Don't cry momma." The little girl worriedly stated.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm just so happy to hear your voice Sofia."

"I miss you momma."

"I miss you too honey, so so much."

"Momma, guess what?"

"What honey?" Arizona asked. Although the tears continued to fall from her eyes, she was the happiest she had been in a while.

"Mami says I can call you every night before bedtime."

"That's so great sweetie. I'll be waiting by the phone every night then."

"Guess what else momma?"

"Hmmm…you turned into a smurf and the next time I see you, you're going to be blue?"

"Momma…"

Arizona laughed at Sofia's tone.

"Then I don't know baby girl, what is it?"

"I drew you a pict'wure, and mami's going to take it to you."

"Oh, I can't wait to see it sweetie. I'll put it in a special place so I can look at it every day."

"Sofia, you sound so grown up." Arizona couldn't help but feel a little sad and ashamed. She had missed the last ten months of her daughter's life, and before that, right after the crash she had also been distant with Sofia. She had already missed so much and she was determined to make sure that she didn't miss anymore.

"Because, I'm a big girl now momma."

"Guess what momma?" Arizona laughed. Apparently Sofia's new thing was the guess what game.

"What sweetie?"

"I have a big girl bed now. It's got Princess Jasmine."

"Wow sweetie, that's so awesome." Although Arizona kept her tone happy, she couldn't help but feel sad at missing out on such a milestone in her daughter's life, such as Sofia sleeping in a big girl bed for the first time.

"Can you come see it momma?" Sofia asked, with sadness evident in her tone.

"Not today sweetie, but really soon, because I really, really want to see you Sofia. Momma loves you, so, so much, you know that right?" Arizona's voice betraying her, as she let out another small whimper.

"I know, mami tells me every night."

At hearing that Callie would reassure Sofia of her love for her, Arizona couldn't help but smile.

Callie had dialed Arizona's number for Sofia, and then had made her way to the kitchen to look busy, as Sofia sat on the couch. Callie had to smile at the sight. Sofia sat crossed leg on the couch with the phone to her ear. Callie swore all she needed was a pen and glasses and she would look like a mini CEO.

Callie was glad the conversation seemed to be going well. She was afraid that she may have made a bad judgment call telling Sofia to call her momma, especially when the blonde had never expressed a desire for it.

Callie supposed it may have been many factors that contributed to that, the first being that for the first five months of their separation, Arizona had been in a Lauren Boswell induced coma.

Shortly after that Arizona had decided to "fight" for Callie. If Callie did the math correctly, it was just about the same time that Nina had shown up.

The other factor was that Arizona had started therapy a few months back, and she supposed that although Arizona had expressed a desire to see Sofia during the last real conversation they had, the blonde had decided she wanted to continue therapy and get herself better before seeing Sofia.

At the look of happiness on her daughter's face, Callie didn't want to cut the conversation between Arizona and Sofia short, but it was already way past Sofia's bedtime. Callie would speak with Arizona tomorrow about a few things, including scheduling time every night for her and Sofia to speak on the phone.

"Hey Sof…it's a little late honey, tell momma goodbye and that you'll call her tomorrow."

"Noooo." the little girl angrily looked at Callie, as she whined in protest.

"Sofia, mami is serious. You may speak with momma tomorrow. It is late and you have to wake up early for daycare tomorrow and mami has work."

Arizona could hear Callie in the background as she also started to hear her daughter begin to sniffle over the phone.

"Sofia, honey?" Arizona asked, trying to get the little girl's attention.

"Yes momma?" Just by her daughter's voice, Arizona could tell Sofia was crying.

"Sweetie, you have to listen to mami okay? It is kind of late and you need your rest. Don't worry, if mami said we could talk tomorrow we will."

"You promise?" Sofia timidly asked, as her crying began to subside.

"I do sweetie. I love you okay?"

"I love you too momma. Bye-bye."

"Bye sweetie."

Arizona lingered on the phone as she heard Callie speak to Sofia in the background. She could make out Callie hugging and kissing Sofia, and giving her assurances that she would speak with her momma tomorrow. She could hear Callie telling Sofia to wait for her in the room, and that she would be in to read her a story in a few minutes.

She wasn't sure if Callie would speak to her or simply hang up, but as she thought about hanging up she heard her wife's voice come on the line, "Hello?"

"Hey…I…um…I didn't know if I should hang up, or if you wanted to talk with me?" the blonde nervously stated.

"Actually, I guess I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things, but I'd rather do it tomorrow at work if that's okay?" Callie asked as she tried to keep her tone neutral, even though on the inside she was battling a million emotions.

"No, yeah that's fine. How about lunch?" Arizona hopefully asked.

"NO…I mean, just maybe in between surgeries or something we could talk somewhere, no lunch. I'll check out the surgical board tomorrow and text you."

At Callie's clear refusal to have lunch, Arizona felt a bit angry. No doubt Callie would probably be having lunch with 'Dr. Perfect'.

"Yeah okay, I'll just wait for your text." Arizona quietly stated.

"Okay, thanks."

Before Arizona could even answer, the line went dead.

Arizona now sat on her couch, dinner long forgotten. It had been an hour since she had hung up with, or actually had been hung up on by Callie. She knew her wife had probably been trying to avoid a nervous ramble or something. Arizona didn't know what to think or make of Callie's behavior. She had hoped that Callie was making attempts to mend their relationship, but Arizona was quickly realizing Callie may only be trying to be civil for their daughter's sake.

Callie's day had been going well. She and Nina had arrived at worked this morning around the same time, and had walked in together holding hands. They had dropped the girls off at daycare, and then had a mini make out session in the attending's locker room. They eventually parted ways for the day, with promises of meeting up for a quick lunch so that they could also make a trip down to the daycare and spend some time with the girls.

Everything had been going great, but now Callie found herself extremely nervous. She had texted Arizona after she had scrubbed out of her last surgery, to see if they could talk. Arizona had quickly replied by stating that she was available to speak, and that she was currently in her office.

So now Callie stood outside the door, trying to build up the nerve to knock. She didn't know why she was nervous, and she prayed that once inside she could calm herself down.

Arizona sat at her desk anxiously waiting for Calliope's arrival. As she heard a knock at her door, she couldn't help but smile, "Come in."

As Callie walked in, Arizona's smile instantly faded. The latina was holding the coffee and pound cake that she had left on top of Callie's locker this morning.

"You need to stop buying me coffee and pound cake. You've been doing it for a few weeks now, and I figured that if I didn't say anything you would get the hint and stop, but you haven't and…you need to stop buying me coffee and pound cake." Callie stated. She had been trying to sound more sure of herself, but what came out had been a nervous ramble.

She didn't know why she was nervous. She supposed that she was just tired of being the bad guy, but she couldn't allow Arizona to keep buying her gifts, or try to make moves on her.

At Callie's nervous ramble, Arizona, although hurt that her wife had been refusing her gifts, was actually happy that she could still make Callie nervous.

"Soooo…is that what you couldn't talk about over the phone yesterday? Your unhappiness with my choice of breakfast foods for you?" Arizona amusingly stated, as she raised her eyebrows at Callie and threw her a dimpled smile.

Callie carefully looked at Arizona, was she…was she flirting with her. Was…did Arizona just give her 'the look'? She was unbelievable, Callie thought to herself. If Callie had been nervous before coming into the office, the blonde had quickly turned those nerves into anger.

Arizona watched as her wife's face went from unsure and nervous to peeved in seconds.

Callie stepped further into the office and made her way over to the trash can in the corner of the room, as she angrily tossed the coffee and pound cake into it.

She turned sharply to look at Arizona, "No Arizona, I did not come here to talk about breakfast foods. I did however think I would take the opportunity to tell you to stop buying them for me, along with all the other crap you keep sending me. Because it is a waste of money and I don't appreciate you buying them for me."

At some point during Callie's original nervous ramble, Arizona had made her way from behind her desk to stand in front of it and slightly lean against it. However, at Callie's new and angry stance, Arizona quickly stood upright, as if to brace herself for Callie's wrath.

To be honest, Callie hadn't really had a chance to blow up yet. Arizona's therapist had warned her that it may be a possibility in the future. As Arizona looked at her angry wife, she knew that the future had just slapped her upside the head.

"I came here to talk to you like an adult Arizona. We have a daughter together, and now that you're not up Bitchwell's ass, maybe we could discuss her?"

Arizona simply nodded her head, as she was afraid to piss off the latina any further.

"Great. Thanks." Callie sarcastically replied.

Arizona watched as Callie stuck up her thumb, as she began to make her first point. Clearly Callie would be making several points today, and had decided to count them down with her fingers.

"First off, I wanted to advise you that I would like to sell Mark's place. I think it would be best for Sofia, and we could put the money from the sale in her trust fund. I will arrange to have most of his things donated to charity, and keep a few things of sentimental value stored away for Sofia when she gets older. Any questions?"

"I…I could help." Arizona timidly stated.

"Oh no, you've done enough, but thank you." At the anger clearly evident in Callie's tone, Arizona decided to simply nod her head in agreement. She did think it was a good idea, and maybe it would help Callie move on from Mark's death.

"Secondly, it's time to start being Sofia's mother again Arizona. She lost two parents….that's right two. I mean, how you could not feel comfortable enough to be around your own daughter, yet you were sure as heck comfortable enough in your own skin to sleep with the first woman to spread her legs for you after two days is beyond me."

Arizona watched as Callie began to laugh uncontrollably, it was almost maniacal actually, "And then…" Callie had to stop as she gasped for air, from all the laughing.

"And then…you…you had the nerve to blame it on PTSD." As Callie continued to laugh, Arizona thought she was having a small breakdown.

"But guess what blondie?" Callie angrily bit back.

Arizona's head snapped back at the anger being directed towards her.

"Cheating and whoring around…turns out, not a symptom of PTSD." Callie angrily stated.

Arizona watched as her wife went from angry to sad in seconds.

The tears that tracked down Callie's cheeks betrayed her. She angrily wiped them away and shook her head in disgust as she stared at Arizona.

She continued to speak through the tears that flowed like rivers from her eyes, "I loved you more than anything in this world Arizona. You and Sofia were my life, my everything. I would have given up anything for you. Hell, I actually did a few times. But you always ran away, you never appreciated me."

"No Calliope…don't…we can, we can fix this. I…I love you. We could fix this, us." Arizona desperately assured her wife.

Callie looked at her, as she shook her head from side to side, "No we can't Arizona. Where was this ten months ago, hell even six months ago?"

"Oh that's right, you were a bit busy fucking Lauren."

"I love you Calliope, please…it was a mistake."

"It was a mistake Arizona? That you kept making over, and over, and over again for five months." Callie stated as she scoffed at Arizona.

At Callie's statement, Arizona just kept quiet, waiting for Callie to finish the rest of her thoughts.

"It's so funny how you remembered you loved me after Nina decided I was worthy of attention. All of a sudden someone else picks up your pathetic leftovers and you have an epiphany." Callie angrily stated.

"That's not true Callie, and you know it."

"Do I Arizona, do I? How do I know what's true or not true from you anymore?"

"I do love you Calliope. Please…it was a MISTAKE." Arizona desperately yelled.

"Was it a mistake when you said you would cut off my leg with a bone saw and even the score?" Callie waited for an answer, as Arizona's tears began to come out more rapidly.

"Or maybe, maybe it was a mistake when you would lie down next to me at night in our bed, and all the while you were thinking, 'I wish this bitch had lost a leg instead of me."

"Don't do this Calliope." Arizona firmly stated.

"No…come on Arizona, tell me…what would go through your mind? Huh? What would go through your mind, when you would lay next to the person that you supposedly loved and cherished, the person who made the call to save your life because she couldn't imagine not waking up to your super magic smile every day, or having our daughter miss out on knowing her momma. I mean, what would you think about? Was it you with the bone saw, or I mean…how did it go?" Callie asked as her body language became dejected and sad.

Arizona could see her wife quickly closing off and shutting down.

"Calliope…don't, don't do this." Arizona whispered.

Callie angrily wiped her tears away, as she began to speak in a low voice, "You know what's sad? As you would lay next to me thinking about 'evening the score,' I would be thinking…if I could just…if I could take your place, just to see you smile again, just to have my wife back, I would…I would have gladly stuck out both legs for you Arizona."

Callie looked directly into Arizona's eyes, as they both had tears streaking down their cheeks. Arizona could hear and see the truth in Callie's words and behind her eyes, those beautiful eyes that Arizona missed so much. She felt so ashamed and disgusted in herself.

Arizona kept a watchful eye on Callie as she noticed something flicker, or maybe snap in the latina's gaze.

Callie wiped away the last of her tears, as her voice broke through the silence that had fallen upon them, "I want to keep having Sofia call you at night, at least until you feel ready to start visiting her and taking her out or whatever."

And there it was Arizona thought. She had been waiting for Callie to shut down. Her wife was currently speaking, almost as if in a robotic state.

"Calliope, please don't shut down. Let's talk about this…"

Callie quickly cut Arizona off, "Do you not want to talk to your daughter?"

"Of course I do Callie, I just…"

"Ok great. I think that thirty minutes before bedtime every night would be good for now." Callie stated as she nodded her head, almost as an assurance for herself.

Arizona just let out a sigh; she was obviously not getting through to Callie.

"Also, the last thing I wanted to talk about was that…Nina and I…um…we have decided to pursue a relationship. I just thought you should hear it from me personally before the nurses and the hospital gossip got to you."

"The nurses have been saying things about you two for months actually, so why tell me now?" Arizona angrily bit back.

At Callie's admission that she and Nina were indeed together, Arizona could feel her heart crumble and she instantly became very, very jealous.

"I'm not okay with my wife dating Calliope." Arizona angrily stated as she added extra emphasis on the word wife.

"Yeah well, neither was I, but shit happens doesn't it." Callie angrily stated back.

"Oh, so what? You want a special prize because you had the 'decency' of telling me?" Arizona angrily scoffed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Should I have just let Nina wear my scrub top with my wedding ring pinned to the pocket, you know like a little badge of honor. Your bitch was quick to make sure I didn't miss hers."

"I never wanted you to find out that way and you know it."

"So how then, how were you going to tell me? You know what the worst part is? You weren't even sorry you did it." Callie angrily stated.

Arizona couldn't find words, she just…why wasn't anything coming out of her mouth?

"That's what I thought Arizona." Callie angrily turned around and headed for the door.

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres, we are married, don't you dare walk away from me."

"The pot calling the kettle black." Callie mumbled under her breath.

Callie turned around with her arms crossed defensively; as she listened to the blonde continue to speak.

"You pride yourself on being soooo faithful Callie, I'm not the only one who screwed up in this marriage…and you know maybe I'm wrong but, isn't you sleeping with Nina, the same as me sleeping with Lauren?"

"You're right Arizona, I wasn't perfect in our marriage, but who freaking is? But I was faithful to you. And for your information the first time Nina and I have ever done anything was two days ago, and no it is not the same as you sleeping with Lauren…because when you did it, we were together and you broke your vows, therefore breaking our union. And please, please stop saying we are married or calling me your wife. I am not married to you, the fact that you refuse to sign our divorce papers is not my fault, but you stopped being my wife a long time ago."

And with that Callie walked angrily out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy characters and/or settings portrayed in this story. I do own Dr. Nina Sanchez and Leslie.**

**A/N: Let me see….um I totally rocked at school on Thursday. I have a midterm on Tuesday and another mock trial on Thursday, so you probably won't get another update until the weekend. What else, what else…..Oh yeah, I think that this story probably has another one or two chapters left after this one. I think that the story has gone the way I had envisioned it in my head pretty much, and I honestly never thought that it would go past like maybe 5 chapters or so. I really fed off of the wonderful feedback from you all. I think that I may have upset some people along the way, and if I did I truly apologize. I will try to wrap it up and tie up all loose ends, so that most of you can be happy. I may have lost a few of you along the way, but all in all this being my first fanfiction story, I believe I am ultimately happy with the results thus far. Thank you all for the feedback, positive or negative, it was well appreciated and accepted.**

After Callie had left her office that morning, Arizona felt conflicted. She had been expecting Callie to blow up. She even thought that she had mentally prepared herself for when it would eventually happen, but now she sat in her therapist's office, waiting for the doctor to arrive.

Arizona had so many questions. Could Callie's clear show of emotions towards her, mean that Callie wasn't quite over her?

As Arizona quietly pondered over her conversation with Callie, her therapist, Dr. James walked in.

"Good afternoon Arizona. I didn't expect you today." The doctor smiled at Arizona.

"I know, but I couldn't wait till Thursday to talk with you." Arizona stated apologetically.

"It's fine. I'm always available to talk, you know that. What brings you in today?"

"Callie came to see me at my office today…"

Arizona went on to explain everything to her therapist. Dr. James interjecting when she felt the need to address certain issues. Arizona explained everything that had occurred, and the torrent of emotions that both she and Callie had displayed.

Once Arizona was done telling Dr. James the whole story she asked, "So do you think that Callie may still be in love with me?"

"You know Arizona, that truly isn't a question I can answer. I think only Callie has the answer to that, but what I can say is that her outburst today was a long time coming. We had discussed the possibility of that occurring. Your wife was severely hurt by your actions, and as you say yourself you had been verbally hurtful to her prior, and after your relationship with Dr. Boswell."

Arizona winced at the mention of Lauren's name, and worse at the mention of the relationship that she continued to carry on with her for over five months, with no regards for Callie or Sofia.

"I know, but what else could it be if she has no feelings for me?"

"Maybe she just needed closure in order to move forward."

At the dejected look on Arizona's face, the doctor spoke up again.

"Look Arizona, I'm not saying that that's the reason, what I am saying is that we expected her to do this and now that she has, it may allow for both of you to heal properly and move forward in your relationship. Now, whether that relationship moves forward in the capacity of wife and wife, or just simply co-parents to Sofia, is really up to you and Callie."

At her therapist's words, Arizona held back the urge to roll her eyes. But she supposed the doctor was right, if Callie did still have feelings for her, she would have to find out on her own.

As Arizona got up to leave, Dr. James spoke up, "Arizona, I know that's not what you wanted to hear, but I've never spoken with Callie and I can only base my professional opinion on what you've told me."

"I know Dr. James, I'm sorry…I just, I want my family back…and I have a feeling that I actually have to start accepting that it may not be a possibility."

Dr. James gave Arizona a sad smile, as Arizona simply nodded and walked out of the door.

As Arizona made her way back towards the Peds ward, she saw her wife pacing up and down in front of her office door.

"Callie?" The blonde timidly asked.

At Arizona's voice Callie jumped, clearly startled at being caught by the blonde, "I'm sorry, I…I forgot to give you this."

Arizona watched as Callie pulled out a folded up paper from her lab coat.

The blonde reached out to take the paper from Callie. As she slowly began to unfold the paper, she had to smile at what she saw. It was the drawing Sofia had promised her.

Once Arizona had opened up the drawing, Callie spoke up, "It's a picture of you and her. She says it's you guys at the park because that's where she wants you to take her when you come visit her."

Arizona finally looked up to meet Callie's gaze. For the first time in a long time there was no hate or hurt behind Callie's eyes.

Arizona let out a sigh, "Callie what happened between us?"

At Arizona's question, she saw the look on Callie's features change once again.

"Callie, I'm sorry…please, I didn't mean it like that. I know I hurt you, and I betrayed you. I just want…"

"What do you want from me Arizona?"

Arizona didn't know what to say. She wanted her wife back. She wanted to take back every single hurtful word she ever hurled at Callie. She wanted to have never met Lauren Boswell. And more than anything she wanted to hug her wife. She missed Callie so much.

But instead of saying that, what came out was, "I want you to get over what happened."

She meant for it to come out less harsh, but she failed miserably. She internally winced at the look of hurt that once again graced Callie's features.

"Well, we don't always get what we want do we? Believe me; I had to learn that the hard way." Callie stated. There wasn't anger or malice in her voice, just a thick and heavy sadness.

"I never wanted this for us Callie. And I know that my actions told you otherwise, but at the time I wasn't myself."

"But it didn't hurt any less Arizona."

At Callie's statement, Arizona could only nod in agreement.

"I don't want to hate you Arizona. We have a child together. We need to at least learn to get along for Sofia's sake."

"I don't hate you Callie, and I know you don't believe that, but it's the truth."

Arizona was trying to see if her wife would question her on her exact feelings. She wanted to be able to tell Callie that she still loved her, and that she wanted another chance.

However, Callie apparently wasn't even thinking about questioning Arizona's feelings for her, because all she said was, "You're right, I don't believe you. However, that's no excuse for the way I acted earlier during our conversation. I wanted to apologize for that by the way, I had no right…I mean we are over and I was wrong. I guess I just had a lot that I needed to get off of my chest, and I did so…I think we could just learn to be civil for Sofia's sake."

"I think that we are far from over Calliope, but yes for now we should get along where it concerns Sofia."

At Arizona's admission that she and Callie were not over, the latina spoke up, "We are over Arizona. Please believe me when I tell you this, because if we wouldn't have been over, I would have never slept with Nina."

At Callie's statement Arizona simply smirked, "How do you know you weren't just horny? I mean come on even I have to admit…Nina is hot Calliope. I'm actually surprised you held out as long as you did."

Arizona new she was wrong for provoking Callie, but she wanted to see if her theory about Nina being a passing fling, a stand-in to pass the time, was right.

Callie angrily stared at Arizona. She thought they were supposed to be civil.

At the look on Callie's face, Arizona knew she had messed up again.

"I'm sorry Callie, I didn't…I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's fine. You're right, Nina is very hot. And I'll even answer your question about the time. The reason why it took six months for me to be with her is because she is special to me Arizona. I really want things to work out between her and myself. So, I wanted to make sure that I didn't do anything the same with her, like I had done in my other failed relationships. And lucky for me, she seemed to think I was valuable enough to wait for me, and allow me to set the pace. She bends for me Arizona. All my life I've done things to make other's happy, but as soon as I go against the grain, I get screwed over. I'm cranky for a week, people leave me in airports. I want kids, others don't…so hey okay no kids, but they break up with me anyways. I have to get in front of a madman and his gun before they realize, hey that Callie she's alright. I tell my family I'm gay, and oh, no, no, no…against the grain, we'll just disown you. But I still stuck by my woman. So that is why Arizona…that is why it took six months for me to be with Nina, because for once somebody is bending for me. And I wanted to make sure she got all of me, and when I knew that you no longer meant what you once meant to me, I gave myself to her."

Arizona could feel tears threatening to surface. She wanted to cry, not because Callie had laced her words with anger, on the contrary there was such a conviction and truth behind Callie's words. Arizona couldn't help but feel like this may truly be the end for her and Callie.

She just smiled sadly at Callie, thankful that her tears never made it onto her cheeks.

Callie simply nodded as she walked passed Arizona to the elevators.

It had been a long day for Callie, but she was happy that her day had finally come to an end. She currently stood outside of Nina's apartment.

The doctor had texted her earlier, stating that she knew Callie had been pulled into a last minute emergency surgery, and that she would just take Sofia home with her. She didn't want the little girl to be stuck in the daycare until late at night. She had assured Callie that she had even dialed Arizona's number as Sofia insisted on speaking with her momma. Callie wondered how that whole conversation must have gone down, but she couldn't really think about it as she was too tired. Although she was sure that Nina had just dialed and allowed Sofia to talk instantly without exchanging any words with Arizona.

She pulled Nina's apartment key from her purse, as she let herself in. As Callie walked into the apartment she was a bit surprised to find everything quiet and dark. The only light that was on was the one from on top of the oven. No doubt that Nina had left it on so that when Callie walked into the apartment, she wouldn't find complete darkness. Normally, Nina would have greeted Callie while waiting for her in the living room, as she watched those horrible reality TV shows she was addicted to. But she supposed that now that she and Nina had become intimate with one another, she would find the doctor in her room.

Callie noticed the time, it was just after ten p.m. The girls had probably been asleep for hours now. Callie shed her jacket and her bag, as she quietly made her way to Leslie's bedroom. She slowly pushed the door open to find both girls sound asleep, huddled together in Leslie's bed. She smiled at the sight and then quietly closed their door once again as she made her way down the hall to Nina's room.

As soon as Callie entered the bedroom she was met with more darkness, the only light she could make out was a soft light coming from Nina's bathroom. As she made her way over to the door and pushed it open, she instantly smiled at the sight before her.

Nina was in a dark purple lingerie outfit. She had jasmine vanilla candles lighting up every surface of the bathroom, and the light that illuminated against her skin made it glisten in the dark.

Callie's eyes quickly darkened at the sight before her, she took in every detail. The scent of the candles had recently become Callie's favorite, she used to like Hawaiian Paradise, but had fallen in love with the plug-ins Nina would use after cleaning her apartment, and began to steal the plug-ins from Nina. She internally laughed at the memory of Nina bringing her a bag full of plug-ins and candles as she stated, '_Stop stealing my stuff Torres.'_

After taking in all the details of the scene before her, she met Nina's gaze. She smiled at the lustful look from the young doctor.

"You like what you see Dr. Torres?" She huskily whispered.

Callie simply nodded her head slowly up and down as she made her way over to Nina. Once their bodies met, she passionately kissed Nina on the lips, only letting up when she felt the need for air. As she pulled away from Nina, she noticed the tub full of water and red rose petals.

Callie looked back at Nina and raised an eyebrow expectantly at her.

"I may have called the hospital and asked that when you got out of surgery I be notified right away. I wanted to be able to time everything just right, so that when you got here the water would be nice and hot."

"And is it?" Callie huskily whispered.

"Yes, and it's not the only thing that's nice and hot for you Dr. Torres." Nina whispered as she stared into Callie's eyes.

Callie could feel the lust radiating off of Nina. The young doctor's eyes, which were normally a light hazel color, now looked almost as dark as Callie's eyes.

The light from the candles flickered and as Callie caught the sight of the reflection that lit up Nina's eyes, her breath hitched.

Callie was sure that tonight Nina had planned a romantic night that would be filled with intimacy and tenderness. But something went off inside of Callie like a bomb that had exploded. She became highly aroused with an animal like instinct.

She figured that all the events and stress of the day had caught up with her, and for some reason she suddenly felt the need to claim Nina as hers.

She didn't want to be sweet, tender and slow…no she wanted hot, rough and long.

Every time that Nina and Callie had been intimate so far, Nina had been the one to dominate. Although she would be gentle with Callie, she definitely always took the reins. But tonight Callie wanted to be in the driver's seat and Dr. Sanchez wasn't going to know what hit her.

Callie quickly began to shed her clothing as the younger doctor looked on hungrily. She didn't think much of it, as she assumed Callie was preparing herself to step into the tub.

Once Callie had shed her clothing she roughly pulled Nina towards her. She quickly claimed Nina's mouth as she swiped her tongue over Nina's lips seeking entrance.

Nina quickly obliged to Callie's request as she let out a desperate moan at the initial contact. Nina could feel Callie's hands everywhere and the young doctor tried to return the favor.

Callie only broke the kiss, to kiss her way down to the crook of Nina's neck and back up again. She roughly passed her hands over Nina's breasts, as she tried to get rid of Nina's lingerie, which was currently obstructing her from connecting with Nina's skin.

Callie desperately pulled at Nina's lingerie, "Take it off." She demanded of the young doctor.

Nina's mind was clouded, as she tried to reciprocate Callie's actions.

"Take it off Nina." Callie repeated once again.

Nina stepped out of Callie's embrace and shed her clothing. As soon as it fell to the floor Callie claimed her hips and slightly lifted Nina against the bathroom wall. Nina quickly wrapped her legs around Callie as Callie teased Nina with her fingers that lingered closely to the doctor's center. They continued to kiss each other passionately.

"Go wait for me on the bed." Callie commanded in between kisses. She pulled back from the wall so that Nina could loosen from her embrace.

Nina lingered a bit longer as they continued to kiss each other.

"Did you hear me?" Callie asked in a demanding tone.

At the tone Callie used to get her attention, Nina pulled herself away from Callie and made her way quickly towards the bed.

As Callie walked out of the bathroom, she was greeted with the sight of a naked Nina sitting and waiting for her in the middle of the bed.

Callie slowly made her way over to the bed. She crawled on her knees towards Nina, as she hovered over her and laid her down.

As Nina lay underneath Callie, she couldn't help but want to reach out and touch Callie. But Callie was currently working her hands up Nina's arms and stretching them above the young doctor's head.

Once Nina's arms were up above her head on the pillow, Callie held them in place with one hand. This allowed for Nina's breasts to be nice and pert, and Callie decided that she had never wanted to touch something more in her life.

Callie's hand paid extra attention to Nina's breasts, and then she began to trace every dip and curve of Nina's body. Almost as if she wanted to commit it to memory.

Callie brought her thigh up in between Nina's legs. She roughly thrust it against Nina's throbbing center and continued her attack on Nina's breasts. She continued to nibble and suck, all the while repeatedly connecting her thigh with Nina's center. She could feel the heat radiating off of Nina against her leg.

"Callie…pl…please?" Nina finally found her voice.

"Please what? Use your words Nina." Callie stated at she grinned at Nina.

"I…oh God…I want you…I want you inside…oh…of me." Nina couldn't coherently form a sentence as Callie's thigh kept connecting with her wet center.

"Hmmm…you wouldn't be lying to me now would you?"

At Callie's question Nina shook her head, because she just couldn't form the simplest of words. At the feel of Callie's thigh slightly pulling back, Nina needed to be touched, so she arched her body to make contact with Callie's thigh.

Callie roughly used her palm against Nina's stomach, so that the doctor wouldn't connect with her thigh, "Tsk, tsk, tsk Dr. Sanchez. Now, did I say you could move? No I didn't. You have to learn to be a good listener Nina." Callie teased as she grinned at the look of desperation on Nina's face.

"Now, let's see how badly you want me Nina." Callie allowed her hand to make its way south and circle Nina's throbbing clit, as she felt how wet Nina was.

"Hmmm…looks like pretty badly. Do you want me Nina?" Callie asked.

As Nina shook her head up and down, Callie brought up her fingers, which were drenched in Nina's juices, towards her own mouth. She made sure Nina paid attention as she slowly licked Nina's juices off of them.

"Callie, please…please Callie…" Nina begged.

Callie inched her way towards Nina's lips and kissed her roughly, "You taste that? That's what I do to you Nina."

Nina reached up to kiss her back, but Callie pulled away and teasingly grinned, "You're still having a hard time listening Dr. Sanchez. Don't make me say it again."

Nina swallowed thickly, if Callie didn't hurry up she would be done before they even got started.

Callie let her body hover just above Nina's body. Their bodies easily molding and complimenting each other.

As breasts touched breasts, Callie's fingers fluttered over the center of Nina's desire. Nina's breathing became more shallow at Callie's teasing.

Callie was tormenting her, "Oh God…Callie, please…"

Callie swiftly entered Nina and they both gasped at the sensation. Callie continued her quick movements pumping in and out all the while circling Nina's clit with her thumb. Callie could feel Nina's muscles twitching throughout her body.

"Cum for me." Callie demanded.

At the sound of Callie commanding her to cum, Nina's muscles begin to twitch uncontrollably.

Callie loosened her grip on Nina's hands and guided one of them towards her own aching center. She helped Nina enter her, as the doctor had not regained all of her senses yet. Now both of their bodies pleasured in the sensation that they were bringing each other.

"Come on Nina, make me yours. Make me cum for you like I've never done it for anybody else, and you do it for me baby."

Callie used her other hand to slightly arch Nina's body so that their breasts connected. Nina was so turned on she didn't know how much longer she would last.

Callie reached around Nina to grip tightly to the headboard of the bed. Nina had regained momentum and they were both so close, as Callie felt her lover go over the edge, she quickly followed.

They both moaned at the release they had just experienced, as Callie gently laid Nina back down. Callie allowed her own body to fall limply over Nina's, as they waited for their breathing to even out.

Eventually they had dozed off in each other's arms. Nina at some point had turned over and her naked back was currently exposed to Callie. Callie had covered the lower halves of their bodies, but at the sight of it Nina's naked back, she decided to leave it exposed.

Callie was currently tracing slow circles up and down the arch of Nina's back as she stared into the doctor's beautiful face.

"Nina?" She quietly whispered.

As she saw that her girlfriend was completely asleep, she quietly whispered in the darkness of the room, as the tea light candles had long burned out and the small glow that came from the outside window only slightly illuminated Nina's face.

"I just wanted you to know that ten months ago my world completely crumbled beneath me. Actually, if I really think about it, it may have been before that, but I had fooled myself into thinking it wasn't. But with you it's different Nina…I mean six months ago some cocky, smart mouthed doctor walked into my ER with no scrubs and pissed me off."

Callie giggled at the memory as she continued to speak, "I just wanted you to know, well you actually know already but…I've been hurt too many times Nina, and my heart is fragile, but I think you may be the one to put it back together and that scares me, because what would you do with it if I do give it to you…"

Callie couldn't finish her thoughts as she let out a small sigh.

Callie heard Nina mumble in her sleep.

She hesitantly spoke to Nina, as she wasn't sure if Nina had heard any of what she had just said, "What Nina?"

Nina slowly opened her sleepy eyes, as she began to speak. Her voice was low and heavy with sleep.

She looked directly into Callie's worried eyes as she whispered her response, "I said that when you do give me your heart…I would treasure it for you. Anybody can win your heart Callie, it's keeping it safe that's important. And I know that I am far from perfect, but I would make sure to go out of my way every day to protect your heart."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah, blah, blah.**

**A/N: I'm not too sure about this chapter? I've been super busy, and my muse was away on vacation or something. Also, I think it gets harder towards the end of a story when you're trying to tie up a lot of loose ends. I want to say thank you to one of the guests from the fanfic community, her name is Toxxo – she was the one who came up with the image for the story. And I greatly appreciate it as I had no idea how to create a pic. So a million thanks to you Toxxo. To the rest of my lovely reviewers, favorites and followers – thanks so much, it truly motivates a writer to keep going every time one of your alerts come through our e-mails. I hope the chapter is an okay read.**

A few weeks had passed since the day Callie had spoken to Arizona about selling Mark's place. She had continually put it off, but there was no other way around it now. She had finally made some calls, and the donation truck would be by to pick up the boxes of clothing, as well as other items and all of Mark's furniture by the end of the week. She had also called a real estate agent that had already taken pictures and appraised the apartment. The agent was just waiting for Callie to give her permission to post the listing.

She had asked for time off during the week so that she could pack up all of Mark's things, but it had been proving emotionally draining for her. Nina offered to help, but the couple of times they tried packing his stuff, Callie would start to cry and Nina would wind up comforting her. Unfortunately, not much else would get done as Callie and Nina would always wind up back at Callie's place.

As the days passed, Nina had taken the liberty of speaking with Cristina. She knew Callie and Cristina were friends, and that her girlfriend needed somebody like Cristina there to help her out. Nina found that Cristina, in her own way, was a good friend but she just wasn't one to express her emotions so freely. For that very reason Nina thought she would be a perfect candidate for the job. Nina found Callie and Cristina's friendship a bit strange, mainly because Cristina always seemed so…Cristina. But for some reason she and Callie had a special bond that only Callie and Cristina could understand, and it worked for them.

Cristina had agreed to come over today and help Callie out. So Nina and Callie woke up bright and early and got the girls ready for a day out with Nina. They would be going out for breakfast and taking an all day trip to the zoo. Shortly after the girls and Nina left, Cristina arrived.

So now Callie and Cristina currently found themselves standing in Mark's apartment. Cristina watched as her friend kept nervously darting her eyes around the room. She could tell that Callie was overwhelmed, so she decided to speak up.

"Okay, so why don't we go around and pick out everything you want to keep for Sofia and pack it up. That way we will know that the rest is to be donated, and you won't have to be searching through all of his things the rest of the day."

At Cristina's suggestion, Callie simply nodded her head. She was thankful that Cristina had agreed to help and could tell that maybe today she would actually be able to get this done.

They had gone through Mark's personal items and had managed to pack up two medium sized boxes of things they thought Sofia would like to have when she got older. Once Sofia's boxes had been labeled and placed near the door, they continued to pack all of the rest of Mark's things that would be donated.

Cristina tried to keep her emotions in check as she saw Callie quietly breakdown a few times. She decided to continually engage Callie and talk about surgeries and current research. Callie had been grateful for the discussion topics, as she too found herself talking about her research and some upcoming surgeries she had as well. Cristina had even brought up her and Owen's relationship. She explained to Callie that she and Owen had been getting along better, as they had been discussing many aspects of their relationship and for the meantime had decided to take it slow.

As they continued to pack, they heard three unmistakable voices in the hallway. Nina and the girls had finally arrived. Callie glanced at the clock on the wall, it was only four in the afternoon. She had to laugh at the time, the girls must have been driving Nina crazy and she had decided to come back early. She was actually surprised Nina had made it so long, seeing as she had left with the girls at eight in the morning. Eight hours with two hyper kids, not an easy task.

As Callie giggled at her inner musings, Cristina glanced her way. It was the first time Callie had laughed or smiled all day.

"She's good for you." Cristina stated with a smile on her face.

As Callie was lost in her own thoughts, she wasn't sure if she had heard right. Did Cristina Yang just get all emotional on her, "What?"

At the bemused look on Callie's face the cardio surgeon rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm not…you know the emotional, smiley, BFF's type…but I just wanted to let you know that I'm happy for you or whatever. I mean, Nina…she's good for you." Cristina mumbled the last part.

"Cristina Yang, are we going to hug now?" Callie teased.

As Cristina saw Callie making her way over towards her, she held up a menacing finger, "Don't you dare Call…"

But before Cristina could finish her sentence, Callie was already hugging her.

"If you ever tell anybody about this, I will kill you." Cristina stated.

Callie had to laugh at Cristina's "threat", because even as she said it, she reciprocated Callie's hug.

The two friends had finally finished up, and Callie was thankful that all she had to do now was open the door for the donation company at the end of the week. Once that was done, she could hand the key over to the real estate agent so that she could sell it. Cristina had left about an hour ago, and Callie stayed sitting in the apartment looking around at all the boxes. She let out a sad sigh.

"I know this is probably weird and maybe even a little crazy, but I just wanted to have one last conversation with you Mark. I want you to know that I am angry at you for leaving. I…Sofia gets two boxes full of stuff, that's it. That's…it's nothing. I really needed my best friend and you weren't here for me, and I feel like you signed some stupid paper that said thirty days was enough…I mean what if you would've woken up after thirty one, huh? You…you're selfish Mark Sloan."

Callie angrily stated as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…I…I just miss you a lot. I…I guess you know what happened between me and blondie. I had a hard time at the beginning, but Nina came along and I honestly can't imagine my life without her. You would have liked her. She has a really nice rack."

Even though she had tears streaming down her cheeks she laughed at her choice of words. She knew that if Mark would still be alive he would have definitely stared at Nina's boobs.

"I miss you Mark Sloan. I promise to make sure that Sofia knows what a great father you were."

Callie quietly got up to leave. As she made her way over and opened the door she took one last glance at everything. She let out a small sigh, shut off the lights and silently whispered, "Goodbye."

It was late when Callie opened the door to her apartment. She was greeted with a smiling Nina sitting on the couch.

"Where are the girls?" Callie asked as she made her way over to sit next to Nina. She curled up into Nina's side.

"They are completely knocked out. P.S. – don't ever go to the zoo with an almost four and five year old."

Callie laughed at Nina's face as she warned Callie against the dangers of going to the zoo with Sofia and Leslie.

"That bad huh?"

"They just never stop. I felt like I was being pulled every which way. They didn't even let me take breaks, they're ruthless I tell you." Nina jokingly stated.

"Maybe we should look into bottling up that energy and reselling it?" Callie joked.

"Not a bad idea. Soooo…are you okay?" Nina hesitantly asked.

"Nice subtle segue Dr. Sanchez." Callie laughed.

"I'm sorry, I know." Nina looked apologetically at Callie.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm fine though, really. It was actually good for me…kind of therapeutic."

Nina simply nodded her head.

"Well, I know you must be exhausted. Why don't you go and change into your robe, and I'll run a nice relaxing bath for you."

"Hmmm…only if you promise to join me." Callie stated in a flirtatious tone.

"Of course, that goes without question Torres." Nina cockily grinned back at Callie.

A few minutes later Callie entered the hall bathroom. At the sight of a naked Nina sitting in the tub waiting for her, she had never been more grateful that she had decided to install the tub when Sofia was a baby. Both bathrooms in the apartment use to only have showers, and she needed the tub so that Sofia could bath.

Callie made sure to lock the door just in case, and then made her way over to a waiting Nina. She took off her robe and settled in between Nina's legs. Callie's back was pressed up against Nina's front.

Callie started to relax as Nina softly stroked her hair.

"Hmmm…I love it when you stroke my hair." Callie stated as a smile graced her face.

She continued to speak, "It reminds me of one of the first times we were nice to each other. Do you remember? When I was having a bad day and you found me in the supply closet at work?"

Nina smiled at the memory, "Of course I remember. I remember every single moment I've ever spent with you. You are very unforgettable Dr. Torres."

As Callie processed Nina's words, she couldn't help but smile. She loved that Nina thought she was unforgettable. Most people in Callie's life had demonstrated the opposite, including her own family.

"Although, in my defense, I was never mean to you Callie. You on the other hand…" Nina jokingly stated.

Callie laughed at the memory of their first encounters, "God, I was such a bitch. Why did you even pursue me?"

"Because I just couldn't resist this hot ass." Nina stated as she pinched Callie's ass to make her point.

Callie excitedly squealed at Nina's antics, as Nina hugged her tightly. Their playfulness causing some water to spill over the sides of the tub.

"And because I never back down from anything. I know you had this master plan to drive me away and make me run for the hills."

"Who told you that?" Callie hesitantly asked.

Nina giggled at the sound of worry in Callie's voice, "Let's just say a little birdie told me that you had a lot going on, and that if I was some flake who was going to run, then I should just stop while I was ahead, but if I wasn't a runner then I shouldn't let you drive me away."

Callie had a feeling she knew the birdie's name.

"Soooo…what made you not run?" Callie softly whispered.

Nina slightly turned Callie to face her as she brought up her hand to Callie's face and cupped her cheek.

"I don't know why all those other people in your life thought it was okay to hurt you by running away, but I can't understand for the life of me why they would. I…there are all these little moments in the day for me, that I can't really put into words, but they're just so perfect, and you and the girls make them for me. Like when I step off of the elevator at work and watch you smile from far away, or when I walk up to your apartment door after a long day at work and I linger outside just a little bit longer because you are laughing and giggling with the girls, and I just close my eyes and take it all in because I think, nobody's laugh has ever sounded better. And your eyebrow...you uh…you do this thing were you raise only one, and I swear it is the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life."

Nina watched as unshed tears begin to pool in Callie's eyes.

"Callie, I could sit here all night and list a million more reasons, but in the end I really hope that you know I would never run from you."

"You can't guarantee that Nina."

Callie sadly whispered as she continued to speak, "I mean, people have promised me forever before, and what did I get in return?"

"You got me." Nina cheekily stated.

At Nina's statement, Callie couldn't help but let out a chuckle. She didn't know how Nina did it, but she could always take Callie's worst day and turn it around in an instant.

Nina leaned in for a kiss, "Now stop being so negative and let's get out of this tub because I am freezing my butt off."

_**The next day….**_

Callie was currently at her desk trying to chart and fighting to keep her eyes opened, she was extremely exhausted. She and Cristina had packed and moved a bunch of boxes and furniture yesterday, and her body was currently protesting loudly. She and Nina had both been paged in early this morning, all hands on deck as a tourist bus that was passing through Seattle had collided with a tanker on the highway.

As she heard a knock at her office door she quickly snapped her eyes open, as she had been drifting off to sleep. She was thankful that she really didn't have any surgeries scheduled for the rest of the day.

"Come in."

"Callie?" Arizona hesitantly stepped into her office. She remembered the last time she was in here; she had not been well received.

As time went on Callie no longer felt uneasy around Arizona. She had been trying to get along with the blonde for the sake of their daughter, "What's up?"

Arizona breathed a sigh of relief that Callie hadn't kicked her out.

"I just wanted to see if we could discuss Sofia? I am so happy that I've been able to speak with her every night. She's so talkative now, and she keeps asking me when am I going to see her and…I just…I miss my daughter Calliope. I want to be able to see her and take her out, and…" Arizona finished her nervous rant.

She knew coming into Callie's office that the latina would probably bring up the divorce papers again.

Just as Arizona suspected, Callie went in for the kill, "I know Arizona, but you haven't…"

Before Callie could finish her sentence, Arizona cut her off.

"You can't keep using Sofia to force me into signing our divorce papers Callie." Arizona stated with a bit more anger than she had intended.

At Arizona's bold statement, Callie decided to control her emotions.

"You're right. It is not fair to Sofia. In all honesty I used the papers as an excuse at first because I really didn't want her around Boswell. Later, you and I both agreed that when you were ready you could see her. And I know you think I have the worst track record in keeping my word, but if you think you're ready to see her that's fine with me Arizona. We can sit and discuss it further...and maybe we can come up with a schedule that is suitable for all of us, especially Sofia." Callie calmly answered.

Arizona couldn't help but smile at the prospect of being able to see her daughter, but also at something her wife had just stated, '_I used the papers as an excuse at first.' _

Did that mean Callie never wanted a divorce?

Arizona was pulled from her inner thoughts as Callie continued to speak.

"I do however plan on getting this issue of the divorce papers resolved Arizona. If you aren't willing to compromise, I will be forced to seek legal advice as to how I can divorce somebody who isn't willingly agreeing to it. I'm sure that there's some sort of default law or something. I mean, we've been separated for almost a year…why are you being so difficult?"

At Callie's empty threat Arizona almost wanted to laugh. She couldn't help but feel a little happy that Callie still cared enough to have never legally taken action against her for not signing the divorce papers. Although, at this point Arizona would have to investigate if that was even legally possible, as she had decided she would NOT be signing those papers.

Arizona decided to ignore Callie's whole little legal action speech, and not answer the latina. She wanted to be able to see Sofia and try to work on getting back in her wife's good graces. Once she could make it so that she and Callie could interact with each other more, she was sure that she and Callie would be able to move pass their problems and be together again.

"What happened to being civil? Listen, could we just try and get along for our daughter? Please, let's just sit down to lunch today and talk." Arizona confidently stated, but her eyes betrayed her as they silently begged Callie to grab the olive branch she was extending.

Before Callie could shut her down, she continued to speak.

"Look, before you say no…I just wanted to discuss how my therapy has been progressing, so that you can feel more comfortable about me being around Sofia again. Please Calliope?"

Callie let out a small sigh, "Fine. But we'll have lunch here in the cafeteria, and we only discuss Sofia. Got it?"

"Of course. No problem." Arizona calmly answered, but on the inside she was jumping for joy. Had this been another time, she would have run up to Callie and hugged her.

She happily started to walk out of Callie's office. As she swung the door open she almost got knocked on by Nina, who had her hand in midair, no doubt as she was about to knock on Callie's door.

"I'm sorry Dr. Robbins. I didn't mean to, I was just…"

Arizona had to school her features not to smile at the look of panic that crossed Nina's face. If there was one thing she could say for the young doctor, she was very respectful.

Arizona kind of felt bad that she had been provoking the younger doctor. She had continued to tell Nina that she was just a passing fling for Callie, and that history would always win out. She respected the younger doctor, as it was obvious she hadn't mentioned any of it to Callie. Arizona knew this because her wife was never one to keep quiet, and Callie had yet to mention anything to Arizona about her attitude towards Nina.

"It's fine. I was just leaving. Have a good day Dr. Sanchez." Arizona smirked at Nina as she tried to walk out of Callie's office.

They did that awkward thing where they both stepped left, then right, then left again…until finally Arizona stepped back a bit so that Nina could enter the office.

As Arizona walked out, Nina closed the door behind her and turned around to find an amused Callie staring at her.

"Should I be just jealous that you just practically danced with my ex?" Callie jokingly asked to make light of the awkward exchange between Nina and Arizona.

"I don't know, should I be jealous that my girlfriend's hot ex-wife was alone with her in her office?"

At Nina's serious face and tone, Callie couldn't help but laugh.

"Nina Sanchez, are you jealous?"

"What? Me...jealous? Whatever. I don't do jealous Torres."

"Ummmm…I think you're jealous."

At Callie's insistence, Nina rolled her eyes.

"I'm not jealous." She mumbled.

Callie swore that a jealous Nina was the cutest thing ever.

"Awwww, my poor baby. Come here." Callie teased as she held her arms open for Nina.

Nina pouted as she simply ignored Callie. So Callie decided to pull her into the hug.

"Nina Sanchez, you have no reason to be jealous. We were just talking about a schedule for Sofia. She wants to discuss her progress in therapy so that I can feel more comfortable with Sofia being around her."

"That's all?" Nina shyly asked.

"Yes, that's all." Callie reassured Nina, as she leaned in for a kiss.

"I have to say, "jealous Nina"... kind of a turn on." Callie huskily whispered over Nina's lips.

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh."

They easily made it over to the couch in Callie's office, where they had a hot make out session that may have turned into a little bit more. Okay, it turned out to be a lot more actually. Which is why they were both currently naked in Callie's office.

The sound of one of their pagers blared through Callie's office. Callie begrudgingly let Nina go, as she tore away from Callie's arms to go and check them.

"It's me. Meet you at lunch?" Nina asked as she hurriedly put her scrubs back on.

"Ummm…actually, I agreed to meet up with Arizona to discuss getting some type of schedule worked out for her and Sofia." Callie nervously stated, especially after Nina's little episode earlier.

"Oh, no yeah…that's cool. I'll just eat with Yang."

"Since when do you and Yang eat lunch together?" Callie raised her eyebrows expectantly as she let out a small giggle.

"What are you talking about? We eat lunch with her all the time."

"Yeah, we…as in a group of us."

"Yeah, well I'll have you know that sometimes when you've been stuck in surgery, she and I bond together."

Callie really would have loved to have been a fly on the wall during these "bonding sessions".

"Really? You've bonded?"

At Callie's incredulous tone Nina angrily snapped back at her, "Yes Callie. Is that so hard to believe? Or what, you're the only one who can have lunch with others?"

"Wow…where the hell is this coming from? I thought you weren't the jealous type?" Callie asked, a bit taken back by Nina's current attitude.

"I'm not jealous Callie, I…you don't understand..."

Before she finished her answer, Nina's pager went off again. Nina groaned in frustration as she hurriedly made her way out the door, leaving a very naked and very confused Callie behind.

Which is why Nina found herself in her current position. She was sitting across from Yang at one of the tables in the cafeteria, while her girlfriend played nice with Arizona.

"Stop staring at her, it makes you look weak." Yang stated, never once looking up from the medical journal she had been reading.

"I'm not staring."

At Nina's statement, Cristina's head snapped up in disbelief, "You're not staring? Really? Then what do you call fixing your gaze on an object for an extended period of time?"

"Shut up Yang, or you can longer be my girlfriend in our alternative universe."

Cristina rolled her eyes at Nina's statement. She smirked at the memory of what Nina had just said.

_She and Nina had been sitting alone for lunch, as all of their friends were in surgeries._

"_This sucks, I should be an in OR somewhere opening up somebody's chest and fixing their heart."_

"_Yang, life is about more than just surgery."_

_At Nina's statement Cristina rolled her eyes._

"_Easy for you to say, you've done revolutionary stuff in your field of cardio. You should take me under your wing, show me everything you know."_

"_Sorry Yang, no can do…too busy hanging out with Callie. Besides, my focus is mostly on oncology now."_

"_I wish this was an alternative universe and I was into girls, then you could spend your day chasing after me and not your girlfriend…ortho, what a waste." Cristina stated as she scoffed at Callie's specialty._

"_One, Callie and I are not girlfriends. And two, in an alternative universe I thought you'd be with Meredith?" Nina stated at she smirked at Cristina, who just laughed._

Cristina shook her head at the memory and directed her attention towards Nina, who continued to stare towards Callie and Arizona's table.

"Arizona is probably loving every second of this, why are you so worried anyways?"

At Cristina's statement, Nina tore her gaze away from Callie and Arizona and looked back at Yang.

"I don't know…I just...Oh God, I'm an idiot." Nina stated as she slammed her head on the table.

"Why?" Cristina asked. As soon as the question left her mouth, she shocked herself. What the heck was wrong with her lately? People were going to start thinking she cared.

Nina lifted her head back up, a little surprised by Cristina's concern, "I got jealous this afternoon, and I may have been a bit short with her. I think we had our first fight as a couple."

"So go home, apologize, and have really hot "first fight" make up sex." Cristina stated as she suggestively wiggled her eyebrows.

Nina simply smiled at Cristina, as they ended the rest of their lunch break together in silence.

Nina had finally made it to Callie's place. As she stepped in through the door, she found Callie on the couch reading a magazine. The rest of the apartment was quiet, and since it was a little after nine, she assumed the girls were probably sound asleep.

"Hey." She nervously greeted Callie.

"Hi."

Nina blew out a breath, Callie was mad.

"Where are the girls?"

"Sleeping."

"Are you going to give me any replies that contain more than one word?" She asked, as she leaned back against the front door and crossed her arms.

"Nope."

"Wow…real mature Callie."

Callie scoffed at Nina's statement, "Funny, coming from you."

At Callie's reply, Nina couldn't help but grin.

"Well, at least we're up to four words now."

Callie internally berated herself. Dammit, why did she have to answer Nina. She didn't look up from her magazine, but she was almost sure that if she did, she would find that cocky grin on Nina's face. And as mad as she was, she knew she wouldn't be able to resist it.

Nina watched as her girlfriend silently got angry at herself for breaking her one word response tactic.

"I'm sorry Callie. I don't know what got into me…I just…I'll admit, sometimes I'm threatened by Arizona." Nina stated apologetically as she let out a small sigh.

At Nina's admission, Callie finally looked towards the door. Her girlfriend stood there, almost afraid that maybe Callie wouldn't accept her apology. Callie felt bad as well. She knew Nina's jealousy was uncalled for as she would never cheat on her, but in some ways she felt partially responsible for Nina's insecurities about their relationship. And the fact that Nina had any insecurities about their relationship at all made her feel worse.

Callie nodded her head, and patted the seat next to her so that Nina would come closer. At the invite Nina quickly made her way to sit next to Callie.

"Nina, I'm sorry too. I know that I've somehow maybe created some of these insecurities you have when it comes to me and Arizona. It took me so long to finally be with you, and I…I wasn't fair. And you never once complained or pressured me, and I am so thankful for that. I love that we've taken our time, we were friends first, and I think we've been able to create a beautiful relationship because of it. I am so comfortable around you, and I never want you to feel like you can't talk to me about what you're feeling. I think sometimes you're still trying to protect me from everyone and everything. And to be honest, I feel safe with you, because you are a protector…you said it yourself, you go out of your way every day to protect my heart. But this is a two way street Nina, and I want to be able to protect you too, so please…if you ever feel that something is bothering you, I want to know about it...okay?"

"Okay." Nina whispered as a small tear rolled down her cheek.

Callie leaned in to kiss it, as she and Nina fell into a passionate kiss. Callie was determined to make sure that she and Nina's communication was always present in their relationship, she was not going to lose Nina.

As they continued to kiss, they slowly made their way to the bedroom.

After a few rounds of crazy, hot sex, they were currently cuddling and lying in each other's arms. Out of nowhere Nina begin to laugh uncontrollably as Callie's body vibrated from Nina's laughter.

She lifted her head to look at her giddy girlfriend, "What's so funny baby?"

"I…I just, that was our first fight, and the sex was so, so hot…and I thought about Cristina."

At her girlfriend's admission about thinking of another woman while having sex with each other, Callie questioningly raised an eyebrow, "Should I be worried about all this "bonding time" you keep having with Yang?"

"No…it's just that…she said the makeup sex would be super hot...and you definitely didn't disappoint Torres."

After Nina's laughter had died down, they had once again settled into a comfortable silence. They were currently wrapped up in each other's arms, each of them slowly tracing patterns against the other's bare skin.

"Nina?"

"Hmmm…"

"If I ever find out you're with Yang, alternative universe or otherwise…I will kick your ass."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy characters and/or settings displayed in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews, favorites and follows. Here is another chapter for you all. I have a bunch of school work the next couple of days, so I'll probably update again on Friday or Saturday. Thanks for all the feedback, it is greatly appreciated. Remember, no beta...equals mistakes, sorry.**

_Ring…Ring…Ring_

"Hello?" Nina answered her phone as she walked out of a patient's room.

"Did you know it rains an average of 155 days per year in Seattle?" The voice on the other end of the line stated.

"Hola mama." Nina stated as she rolled her eyes at her mother's statement.

"And I do know, because you constantly remind me of all the horrible reasons why Leslie and I shouldn't live in Seattle every time we talk." Nina teased.

"Is it my fault I miss my daughter and my granddaughter?"

"No mama, we miss you too."

"Hija, I know you're probably at work, but I really just missed you today and wanted to hear your voice."

As Nina heard her mother get emotional on the other end, she couldn't help but feel sad, "Mama, please don't cry. Listen, Leslie and I are fine, and this move was really good for her…for us."

"I know. I just…"

"Mama, I have an idea, why don't you come visit us? I've been working for a while now, I could ask for some time off. We could spend some time together with Leslie before she has to start school in a few months."

At her suggestion, Nina heard her mother perk up on the other end of the line.

"I would love to hija. Let me make some arrangements, and then call you with some dates."

"Great. I'll take care of everything on my end."

"I'm so excited hija. I can finally meet Callie and Sofia."

"Mama…don't start." Nina warned.

"What?"

"I know how you are mama. You start drilling my girlfriends like some kind of a KGB agent, then you start telling them embarrassing stories about me, then you show them baby pictures, and then it's pretty much downhill from there, and by the end of the week I'm single again."

"No seas una exagerada Nina." (Don't exaggerate Nina.)

"Besides, those girls were all wrong for you. Your sister and I never liked them."

"Well, I really like Callie mama, and I don't want you to run her off."

"Hija, I won't run her off. From what you and Leslie have described, she seems like somebody I would like. Besides Nina, the ones who ran would have run anyways hija."

Nina smiled at her mother's statement.

"Words of wisdom mama?"

"Life experiences mijita."

"I love you mama. I'll call you tonight so you can speak with Scribbles."

"I love you too. Adios hija."

As Nina hung up the phone, she spotted her sexy girlfriend turn down an empty corridor, no doubt looking for her.

Callie felt somebody hug her from behind. She couldn't help but smile as Nina seductively whispered in her ear.

"I want to take you so bad right now."

At Nina's admission, Callie's breath hitched.

"We could um…I mean…if you need a consult or something…we could go to an on call room?"

Nina laughed at Callie's flustered state.

Nina slowly turned Callie in her arms as she spoke, "I love that you're trying to be professional when you know we are about to go somewhere and do the nasty, while on the clock."

"And who said we'd be doing the nasty?" Callie teasingly replied as she raised her eyebrow and challenged Nina.

"Okay Torres, if that's how you want to play it. However, just for your personal information, I'll be in our usual spot in about ten minutes, you know…in case you need to find me."

Nina displayed that cocky little grin of hers and then gave her trademark wink as she walked away.

Callie stood shocked as Nina left her standing alone.

Callie could feel herself getting turned on, and her legs couldn't carry her fast enough to the room as she decided to go and find Nina. And she was so, so wet. She knew just by the look Nina had given her, that she would be in for a treat.

As she stepped off of the elevator to go and meet Nina, she bumped into Arizona, who was stepping into the elevator.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I was just…" Callie apologized.

Before Arizona could answer, she took notice of Callie's flustered state. She knew Callie better than anyone, and the fact that she saw those usually chocolate brown eyes that she was accustomed to, all of a sudden looked darker than usual…Oh my God, Callie was about to go have sex.

In light of her new discovery, Arizona tried to stall, "No it's fine. Actually, I wanted to see if we could talk?"

"Oh, yeah sure…anytime." Callie absently answered.

Arizona observed Callie carefully. The latina kept looking around, as if trying to find a quick way to disengage Arizona.

"How about now, are you busy? Do you have patients?" Arizona asked.

"Uh…now? You know, now…now is not really…um good for me."

"Well, you're obviously not busy Callie, and I want to talk so…" Arizona bit back angrily.

Before Callie could answer, she noticed Nina peek her head out of the room.

As Nina caught sight of Callie's eyes, she smiled knowingly and stepped back into the on call room.

If Nina had noticed Arizona, Callie couldn't tell.

"Look Arizona, I have a consult right now, but we can discuss whatever you want later okay? I have to go."

Callie didn't wait for an answer as she politely smiled at Arizona and quickly walked away.

As Arizona turned around to see where Callie went, she saw her walk into an on call room.

"Dammit!" She angrily muttered under her breath.

As Callie stepped into the room, Nina was quick to push her against the door. She reached behind Callie and locked the door.

"Hmmm…I am so glad you decided to join me Doctor Torres. I would have had to play with myself, and although that can be extremely fun, nothing compares to you baby." Nina whispered close to Callie's ear, as she slowly slipped her hand inside of Callie's pants.

As she felt how wet the outside of Callie's panties were, she pulled back and grinned at Callie, "Looks like I'm not the only one who would have had to play with themselves had you not shown up. You're really wet baby."

Nina had slowly slipped her hand back down Callie's scrub pants and inside of Callie's panties, as she was teasingly circling her clit.

Nina's other hand was currently in Callie's hair, as she roughly crashed their lips together.

At the initial kiss and the way Nina's fingers were working their magic, Callie let out a moan.

Callie started moving her hands. She slowly pulled off her own scrub top, as she helped Nina out of hers. She didn't know how they did it, but she managed to pull it off without Nina's hands ever quitting their teasing around her center.

She pulled back Nina's hand, "I want you inside of me, no teasing please."

Nina grinned as she grabbed both sides of Callie's scrub pants and yanked them down along with her panties in one swoop. Callie removed her shoes and quickly stepped out of the pants and panties that rested around her ankles, as well as her socks.

As she looked at Callie, she couldn't help but smile. The raven haired woman was absolutely beautiful.

Callie was breathing heavily, her body trembled in anticipation for what was about to happen to it, and her center was throbbing, "Nina…please, I…I'll do it myself."

Nina smiled at Callie's threat, as she slowly took off her own shoes,socks, scrub pants and panties. She slowly removed her bra, and walked over to Callie.

"As sexy as it is for me to watch you pleasure yourself, you and I both know that what you want isssss…THIS."

Nina timed it perfectly. As soon as the last word left her mouth she had swiftly entered three fingers into Callie.

As Callie felt Nina enter her, she let out a small whimpered gasp, "Oh God…Nina."

As Nina worked her hand quickly pumping in and out, she watched as Callie's eyes started to flutter as she let out a few moans of pleasure.

"This is what you wanted isn't Callie? You wanted me to fuck you so hard you can barely walk for the rest of the day right?"

"Ye…yeeessss…Oh…Nina."

"Say it, tell me." Nina whispered into Callie's ear, as she lifted Callie up so her legs wrapped around her.

"I…wanted you…I uh, I wanted you to…FUCK…" Callie couldn't finish.

"Touch me Callie."

At the sound of Nina's voice, Callie slowly let one of her hands fall from Nina's shoulders. Callie had been holding herself up against Nina's shoulders as Nina continued to claim every inch of her body.

As Callie slowly paid attention to both of Nina's breasts, she eventually let her hand enter pass Nina's slick folds. Callie continued to attack Nina's breasts with her mouth as she pumped her hand in and out of Nina.

Both women fell into a rhythm as they continued to pump in and out at the same time, as they used their thumbs to circle each other's clits.

"You are so wet for me always…I drive you crazy don't I Torres?" Nina demanded.

Callie couldn't answer, she was close and she was trying to make sure that she made Nina go over with her at the same time.

"I'm close Nina."

"I know baby." As Nina felt Callie's body show the tell-tale signs of her oncoming orgasm, she quickly worked her fingers and applied the last few pumps and allowed her thumb to hit Callie's g-spot.

Callie knew she was close, and Nina was starting to quicken her movements in anticipation. Callie followed suit so that both she and Nina could finish together.

"Oh…Ni…Nina." Callie's whole body convulsed and she limply let her body fall towards Nina, as she rode out the wave of pleasure Nina had just caused.

"Oh…God…Callie." Nina's body also trembled as she orgasmed.

Nina didn't move right away as she allowed her body to pleasure in her orgasm, and she was also holding Callie. Callie had removed her fingers from Nina's center a while ago, but Nina kept hers inside of Callie.

She slowly pushed away from the door and led her and Callie over to the bed as they lay down and tried to let their breathing get back to normal. She slowly started to pump her fingers again, as she had never removed them from Callie.

As Callie felt Nina slowly pump in and out once again, she felt her body react quickly.

After Callie orgasmed again, it took her a few minutes to regain her composure. As she finally looked up to see Nina's face, she half expected one of her shit-eating grins, but what Callie found made her breath hitch.

Callie couldn't describe it, but Nina's face seemed to show every emotion, and every memory they had ever created. Every thought and phrase that they had ever had or had ever spoken to each other. They were all trapped in the look Nina was giving her.

"Thank you Nina." Callie softly whispered. They sounded like such simple words, but they held so much meaning for Callie in that moment.

Nina simply smiled and kissed Callie's forehead. She tightened her grip on Callie and hugged her closer, as they both dozed off.

After their little "break" in the on call room, Nina and Callie had both been pulled into emergency surgeries. Callie was completely exhausted and was grateful to be going home in a few hours.

"Hey." Nina greeted as she entered the attending's lounge.

"Hey you." Callie smiled as Nina made her way over and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"So, the fair is in town." Nina smiled at Callie as she raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"So…what do you want Sanchez?" Callie playfully replied.

"I think we should go. It would be fun for the girls."

"For the girls?"

"Yes Callie, for the girls."

"I don't know, I'm super tired today Nina."

At Callie's somewhat of a no, Nina pouted and added puppy dog eyes for extra effect. "Please…please…please…with a cherry on top."

"You are such a child. Fine…but I don't do rides." Callie responded.

At Callie's statement of not doing rides, Nina couldn't help but grin and knit her eyebrows suspiciously at Callie.

"Why are you giving me that look Sanchez?"

"No nothing. Just…you said you don't do rides, but…"

"But what?"

"I could've of sworn that was you riding my fa…"

Before Nina could finish her sentence, Callie cut her off by clasping her hand over her mouth.

Even though she had her hand over her mouth, Callie could tell Nina was smiling. Callie finally removed her hand from Nina's mouth, "Your mind…I swear. Do you ever not think about sex?"

"Not since I met you Torres, not since I met you." Nina cheekily replied as she placed one more kiss on Callie's lips and made her way out the door.

A few minutes later Callie heard the door to the lounge open again, but she was currently lying back on the couch with her eyes closed.

As Arizona walked into the lounge, she was happy to find that it was empty. Her prosthetic had been killing her, and she just got out of a long surgery. She wanted to be able to take it off for a while and massage it. As she slowly pulled it off she heard movement from the other side of the room.

When Arizona looked up she was met by a wide eyed looking Callie.

"I didn't…I was just lying down and…I uh…I'm so…" Callie nervously rambled.

"It's fine Callie." Arizona answered while looking straight into Callie's eyes.

For the first time in…well ever, Arizona didn't look at Callie with hate, the hate that usually came when her leg was hurting or bothering her, or she just remembered that it wasn't there anymore.

Callie simply nodded her head and quickly made her way towards the exit.

"Callie?"

The latina slowly turned around as she averted her gaze from looking down at Arizona's residual limb.

"Yeah?"

"I know we haven't worked out a schedule yet, but I wanted to ask if I could maybe see Sofia tomorrow? I just want to take her out for a while, it's my day off. That's what…that's what I wanted to talk about earlier, but you had a 'consult'."

"Okay, yeah…that's great, she'll love it." Callie answered, never once lifting her gaze from the floor as she nervously clasped and unclasped her hands.

Arizona observed Callie. She never had a problem looking at her limb before, but ever since the night of the storm it was as if Callie knew the hate that Arizona had for her was associated with Arizona's missing leg. Who was Arizona fooling? Of course Callie knew, she had made it pretty clear to her every chance she got.

"Thanks Callie."

"Uh-huh, sure thing. Just text me the time, or whatever."

Callie couldn't leave fast enough.

As Callie hastily exited the lounge, Arizona let out a small sigh. What a difference a year makes, last year she couldn't even really let Callie be near her, and now all she wished for was that her wife could hold her, and massage her leg at the end of the day.

Callie and Nina walked hand in hand through the fair, as they each held onto Sofia and Leslie's hands on either side of them.

The girls were ecstatic. They had played every game known to man, and were currently trying to finish off their cotton candy on a stick.

As Callie glanced at Sofia and Leslie, she looked over at Nina, "Okay, tell the truth germaphobe…how badly do you want to just run to a bathroom and wash their hands and faces?"

Nina laughed at Callie's statement, "Well, let's just put it this way…I've already spotted three different bathrooms from the time they started eating those things."

At Nina's admission Callie simply chuckled and shook her head disapprovingly.

"So, did you tell Sofia about Arizona tomorrow?" Nina quietly asked.

"No, I want it to be a surprise for her. I can just imagine how happy she's going to be."

"Yeah, she's going to love it. This is good for her Callie, and for Arizona too."

"I know. I…I never did it to hurt Arizona. I just…I never wanted Sofia to be caught in the crossfire, and at some point Arizona just wasn't being Sofia's momma you know…she just...I don't want to say anything negative, because I know she loves Sofia, but for a little while she just needed to get herself together is all."

"Understandable." Nina replied as she smiled at Callie.

As they continued to walk through the fairgrounds Nina spoke up, and turned to face her three favorite girls, "Okay ladies…to truly, truly have an awesome fair experience we must…does anybody know?" She asked with raised eyebrows, as she pointed and signaled to all three of them individually.

Callie, Leslie and Sofia all shook their heads no.

"We have to take home a goldfish." Nina stated as if she was shocked that nobody knew the answer.

They made their way over to one of the games, as she, Callie and the girls all tried to win.

Nina finally won one for Leslie and one for Sofia.

Callie laughed, "Awww babe, it only cost you seventy-two dollars, but you finally did it."

Nina disapprovingly glared at Callie, "I don't see you with any fish in a bag Torres...besides, the girls took a lot of turns as well."

Callie just laughed at her girlfriend's face, as Nina ignored her and directed her attention to the girls.

"Okay ladies, we will go sometime this weekend and get a nice aquarium that we will keep at…" at the warning look Callie was giving her, Nina knew to play it safe.

"At myyyyyy house. And you guys can take turns feeding them and taking care of them okay?"

"Yay! What should we name them Sofia?" Leslie asked.

"Nemo and Dory." Sofia answered excitedly.

"Ooo…those are good names. I like them." Leslie replied.

They continued a bit longer, before deciding to call it a night. As they made the drive home and parked outside of Callie's apartment, Callie smiled as she looked at the backseat. Both girls were sound asleep, each holding their goldfish in a bag full of water.

"Soooo…how long do you think before the goldfish croak?" Callie jokingly asked.

"Probably by tomorrow morning, but I'll make sure to keep them up high on a shelf or something, and by the time we make it to the pet store, I'll just by two new ones." Nina stated, as she and Callie shared a smile.

"I…um…" Callie wasn't sure if she should say what she was thinking. She and Nina had been spending every night together, but with Arizona coming over she didn't want it to be awkward for Nina or Arizona.

"I want you to spend the night, but Arizona will be here early to pick up Sof and…"

Nina smiled, "Thanks Callie, but I think it might be a little weird for everyone. Besides, it's going to be a really special moment for Sofia. Why don't we just…spend the night in our own beds, and I'll be by tomorrow in the afternoon with Scribbles. She is probably going to be bored out of her mind with just us two grown-ups, but we can figure something out right? I mean, you don't mind hanging out with Scribbles alone, if Sofia's not home?" Nina asked the last part nervously, it was more of an afterthought, which she immediately felt bad about.

"Of course not Nina, you and Leslie are a packaged deal, just like Sofia and I. I hope you don't think that?"

"No, I'm sorry. I…I'm sorry, dumb thing to say. I don't even…sorry."

"It's fine." Callie lovingly smiled at Nina.

They hung out a bit longer, kissing and saying their goodbyes.

It had been about an hour since Nina left Callie's place. As she heard her ringtone for Callie go off, a small smile crept up on her face.

"Hello?"

"What are you doing?" Callie shyly asked.

"Watching these horrible reality shows that I just love to hate, and you disapprove of."

Callie smiled, "I figured that's what you'd be doing."

"What are you doing?"

"Missing you, and I can't sleep without you by my side." Callie whispered sadly.

At Callie's statement Nina couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I can't either."

"What she we do about it…is it weird that I still want you to come over?" Callie asked shyly.

"No, I find it really sweet and romantic actually."

They continued to talk for a while longer. Every once in a while the phone would go silent.

"Nina, are you falling asleep on me?" Callie chuckled.

"No, why?"

"I don't know…I just…it sounds like the phone goes silent every once in a while."

"Oh, that's because I keep placing it on mute."

"Why would you do that?" Callie asked a bit confused.

"Because I didn't want you hearing me pick up a sleepy and grumpy four year old, opening and closing my front door, entering and exiting my car and then sneaking into your apartment,and trying not to make noise so that I could surprise you."

As what Nina said finally registered with Callie, she watched as her bedroom door swung open and Nina stood there in her pajamas. The smile that appeared on Callie's mouth was the brightest Nina had ever seen it.

"SURPRISE!"

Callie literally jumped out of her bed and ran to hug Nina.

"So you're not mad?" Nina chuckled as she asked her seemingly happy girlfriend.

"Not at all." Callie happily replied.

"I promise, I still want to make tomorrow comfortable for everybody. So I'll set an alarm and leave really early okay?" Nina nervously rambled.

"Okay." Callie lovingly stated.

As they settled down in Callie's bed. Nina hugged Callie close to her. As Nina felt her girlfriend's breathing even out, she slowly started tracing her girlfriend's face. She smiled at the light freckles that peppered Callie's nose as she placed a small kiss on the tip of it. Nina had been feeling very strongly about Callie lately, and she felt like she wanted to tell her just how she felt, but was afraid. From the very beginning Callie had been honest about her need for Nina to be patient with her, and in the end Nina had done just that. She didn't want to make Callie feel pressured, or make it seem like some cheap ploy to hold onto to her, but there was no denying it…Nina Sanchez was in love.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Do I seriously have to keep adding this to like every chapter?**

**A/N: As promised, another chapter. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, followers, and favorites. It makes me super happy to know that you guys are still enjoying this story. I know that some of you have expressed not wanting to see it end, but I think for this story to maintain its integrity, I know how it has to end. However, I'm sure I could maybe write an epilogue or maybe a small sequel with time jumps. It all depends on what you guys want, but for now it still has a few chapters. I hope you guys like this one.**

As Callie heard her alarm go off, she let out a small groan. She turned over and hit the snooze button, as she wanted to buy herself a few more minutes of peace. As she turned back over, she couldn't help but feel that the spot next to her was empty, which caused her to slightly pout. Nina had been true to her word and left early, but Callie couldn't help but miss her.

As Callie looked over, she spotted a small purple wildflower and a note on Nina's pillow. A smile formed instantly on her face, as she picked it up to read it. The note really didn't surprise her, she loved that Nina would never leave without a note. Every night they've ever spent together, if Nina was ever called in to the hospital, she would always leave Callie a note. She use to do it even when they were just friends. It was one of the many things Callie found herself appreciating from the younger doctor.

_Good Morning Beautiful,_

_I have to say, I wish I would have been the first thing you opened your eyes to this morning, because there is nothing better for me than to start my day by looking into your gorgeous eyes. I know you're nervous about this morning, but don't be, everything is going to be great. Sof is going to be very happy. Just call me when you're ready to 'hangout' – and by 'hangout' I mean get into your panties…just kidding…maybe (can you picture me wiggling my eyebrows?)_

_P.S. – I owe you a better flower, but that's the only kind I could steal from the bushes out front._

_XOXO - Nina _

Callie let out a small chuckle as she read Nina's note. She got out of bed and made her way over to her dresser. She placed the new note and the flower Nina had given her, in her 'Nina drawer.' She smiled as she placed the items over all the other notes, napkins, movie ticket stubs, cards, and pictures. The drawer was completely filled with things that Callie had saved from all the times, she, Nina and the girls would go out together.

As Callie ran her hands over all the pictures, she couldn't help smile at the memories that flooded her mind. She was startled out of them when her second alarm went off, reminding her that she needed to get Sofia ready for her day out with Arizona. As she walked into her daughter's room, she smiled at the site before her. Sofia was wide awake, with a bad case of bedhead and playing with her baby dolls.

"Good morning big girl."

"Good mornin' mami." Sofia happily replied.

"How long have you been awake Sof?"

Sofia shrugged her shoulders. Callie knew it was probably a little after, or around the time Nina had left with Leslie this morning.

"Guess what Sof?" Callie excitedly asked.

At the excitement in her mother's voice, Sofia's attention was no longer on her baby doll.

"What mami?" She eagerly asked.

"There is a BIG, BIG, BIG surprise coming for you today."

"What is it?" Sofia asked, as she bounced up and down with excitement.

"Hmmm…let me see…it's…oh wait…I can't tell you, or it wouldn't be a surprise anymore silly goose."

"No fair mami." Sofia pouted and stomped her little foot.

"Are you mad Sof?" Callie asked, trying to hide her amusement.

Sofia simply nodded her head up and down.

"Oh no, what can we do about that? Hmmm…let's see." Callie teased as she made her way closer to Sofia and scooped her up.

As soon as Callie had Sofia in her arms she begin to blow raspberry kisses on her neck and belly, as Sofia begin to giggle uncontrollably.

"No mami, no more…MAMI."

As Callie finally pulled back a bit, she and Sofia shared a smile. The rest of the morning was spent with Callie trying to get Sofia ready, and Sofia asking a million questions about her surprise. Callie had dressed her up in a white pair of jean shorts, a cute pink top with medium sized white polka dots and short ruffled sleeves, that almost made it look like a tank top. She placed a pink head band, that had an attached bow in Sofia's hair, and she also had on her cute and very pink, leather converse sneakers.

Now they found themselves sitting on the couch, as Sofia anxiously awaited her surprise.

"Mami, am I gonna like it?"

Callie smiled at her daughter. It was the tenth time she had asked that same question.

"Yes baby."

"A lot, a lot, a lot?"

"Yes baby, you're going to like it a lot, a lot, a…"

Before Callie could finish her sentence, the doorbell rang. She smiled over at Sofia, as she let out an excited gasp.

"Mami, answer the door. My surprise is here!" Sofia practically screamed as she excitedly bounced up and down in her seat.

"Okay, okay." Callie mocked the same excitement as she made her way to the door.

As she opened the door she found herself face to face with a nervous Arizona, who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

Before Callie opened the door fully, she made sure to step in front of Arizona so that Sofia couldn't see. Arizona hesitated but stepped further back into the hallway, as Callie followed her and left the door slightly ajar.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Callie asked in a soft voice.

"I…I'm scared and I'm nervous. What if…what if she hates me? What if she doesn't remember me anymore? What if…I..." Arizona broke down into small choked sobs.

"Hey, don't cry. Sofia loves you. She knows who you are Arizona, you're her momma."

Callie didn't know what to do in that moment. Sofia was probably going to make it to the door soon, as she had been waiting for her surprise. But she also didn't know if she should physically comfort Arizona and assure her. They hadn't so much as shook hands since the night of the storm a year ago.

Callie continued to speak, "I was wrong…I shouldn't have…I kept her from you, that was wrong."

At Callie's apology Arizona simply shook her head from side to side, "No Callie, I did a horrible thing. And how could I expect you to allow our daughter around somebody you didn't even know anymore. I was horrible and I…I wouldn't have left her around you, had the roles been reversed…I wouldn't, and I know why you…I…uh…"

"Arizona, it's fine. I…really…this is…I just want Sofia to have you back in her life. She deserves it, and you said yourself you're ready. Your therapy has been working out, and I…the only thing I want is for Sofia to be happy."

Arizona shook her head in agreement. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and as she looked behind Callie, she found her wife's mini me staring at her.

"Hi baby girl." She softly whispered.

Once Callie realized that Sofia had indeed made it to the door, she slightly moved so that Sofia could get a better look at Arizona.

"Momma?" Sofia hesitantly questioned.

"Yes baby, it's me."

Callie watched as Sofia practically leaped into Arizona's arms. She couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. Sofia had a tight hold around Arizona's neck, and was giggling at the sight of her momma.

"Momma, you're my surprise?"

"Yes sweet pea. Do you like me as your surprise?" Arizona stated. Even though she had tears running down her cheeks, she was smiling from ear to ear.

Sofia vigorously shook her head up and down, and Callie and Arizona couldn't help but laugh at their daughter's happiness.

"Momma, will you take me to the park?"

"Yes baby, we are going to spend the whole day together."

As her momma told her that they would spend the whole day together, Sofia couldn't help but let out an excited gasp, as she opened her eyes wide to show her excitement.

"The whole day momma?"

"Yup." Arizona happily answered her daughter with a smile.

"Oh, let me get you her backpack." Callie stated.

At Callie's statement, Sofia spoke up, "Mami, can you come too?"

"No honey, remember we talked about this. Sometimes you will be with momma, and sometimes you'll be with mami."

Arizona was half expecting a meltdown from Sofia, but her daughter seemed to simply nod her head in understanding. Actually, she was probably more upset than Sofia was that Callie wasn't going.

Arizona spoke, as she took the backpack from Callie, "Ok thanks. I'll bring her back around seven tonight."

"Ok sure. Bye-bye baby girl." Callie stated, as she leaned in and kissed Sofia goodbye.

After their goodbyes, Sofia and Arizona were off. Their first stop was the park. Arizona had planned a whole day of fun. She wanted to take Sofia to the park, the Seattle Aquarium, and then a local pizza place for dinner.

At the park they had laughed and played, and ran after each other. The aquarium was turning out to be equally as fun. Arizona was excited, she loved that Sofia was older and more talkative. She was very inquisitive, and Arizona was a very proud momma at the moment, as several patrons of the aquarium complemented her on how smart her little girl was.

Shortly after Sofia had left with her momma, Callie had gotten herself ready and made her way to Nina's place. As she unlocked Nina's front door, she found her girlfriend and Leslie on the couch, in their pajamas, eating cereal and watching Saturday morning cartoons.

"Hey you…I thought you were going to call me?" Nina asked, as her girlfriend had surprised her at home.

"I just thought I'd pop in on some of my favorite people." Callie happily replied.

At the clear happiness in Callie's voice and body language, Nina knew the visit had gone well.

"Soooo…everything went well this morning?" She asked and smiled at Callie.

"Yes, very well." Callie smiled back.

She had made her way over and sat next to Nina, as she scooped up Leslie and sat her on her lap. The little girl never budged as she kept eating her cereal and watching her cartoons. Callie leaned in for a kiss on Leslie's cheek, and one on Nina's lips.

"So, how has your guys' morning been?" Callie asked.

"Well, my niece is being a grouch because her BFF is busy today. And my mom is a crying mess, because she couldn't get time off at the museum she works at. Apparently one of the girls just went on maternity leave and they're short staffed, so she won't be able to visit. She has weekends off anyways, and being the director she can move her schedule around, but she can't travel outside of the city, just in case someone doesn't show for their shift, she has to set an example, blah, blah, blah…honestly I tune her out sometimes." Nina stated and shrugged her shoulders.

At Nina's response, Callie just rolled her eyes.

"Do you tune me out when I'm getting on your nerves?" Callie asked teasingly.

"Oh God yes. Especially when you start talking about cartilage…yikes."

At her girlfriend's admission Callie's expression turned to one of surprise, as she lightly hit her girlfriend on her upper arm.

Nina simply smiled and leaned in for a kiss, "I'm kidding babe. I could never ignore you."

"Whatever Sanchez. Anyways, back to your mom, why don't we just go visit her? I'm sure she could at least take a few days, and if anything happens she'll be close and could make it to the museum on time."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Callie became nervous. Did she just invite herself to go with Nina? She didn't really even think about it, it just felt natural to go with her. But what if Nina thought it would be weird or something? Meeting the parents, big step…big, big step…great Torres, just great.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd love that. We should clear our schedules with the hospital and go up next week. I'll call her back." Nina simply stated.

Ok, maybe it wasn't as bad as Callie had made it out to be. She simply smiled as her girlfriend continued to eat her cereal, none the wiser at Callie's inner musings.

Sofia and Arizona had a great day together. But Sofia looked exhausted, and Arizona decided it would be best to take her back to her apartment, so that they could eat dinner there. So she got their pizza to go.

As they made it to Arizona's place, Sofia spoke up, "Is this your house momma?"

"Yes baby. Do you like it?" Arizona asked as they entered her apartment.

The little girl simply looked around at everything and shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you want me to show you everything?"

Sofia simply shrugged her shoulders again. Arizona didn't know if it was the day's activities, or that Sofia didn't feel comfortable, but her daughter had definitely had a shift in moods ever since they had walked into the apartment.

Arizona grabbed Sofia's hand and led her around the apartment. She showed her the eat-in kitchen, the living room, the hall bathroom and her master bedroom with master bath. It was only a one bedroom, as she was hesitant to move to a bigger place. She was just renting for now, and was trying to see where she and Callie stood. For now, Sofia was young enough to stay and sleep with her in the same bed if she started to have her overnights, which she hoped would be the case soon.

As Sofia absently looked around, something caught her eye.

"What are those momma?" The little girl asked as she noticed a pile of wrapped presents in the corner of Arizona's room.

Arizona smiled at Sofia's question, "Those are gifts that I bought for a very special little girl."

"Who?" Sofia asked as she smiled at Arizona.

"Well, who do you think is my most favorite, special girl in the whole wide world?"

"ME!"

As Sofia practically broke Arizona's ear drum off, she couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's antics.

"That's right you. You want to open them?"

Sofia quickly nodded her head and hurriedly ran over to the gifts, as she looked at them and tried to decide which one to start with.

"Come help me momma."

"Okay little miss, hold your horses."

Sofia was more than happy. Her momma had come to visit her, she got to go and do fun things all day, she got a bunch of new toys, and her momma was letting her eat pizza in bed with her, as they watched Beauty and the Beast.

"Did you have fun baby girl?"

"Uh-huh." Sofia excitedly answered.

"I did too Sof…I missed you so much." Arizona tried to control her emotions. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want Sofia to get scared or worried.

"I missed you too momma." The little girl replied with a smile, which Arizona returned. It was nearing seven o'clock, and she had to take Sofia back.

"Hey Sof, lets clean up and get ready to go back to mami's house."

"NO!"

"Sofia honey, I have to take you back. Let's get ready okay?"

Before Arizona knew what was happening, Sofia had jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. And apparently she knew how to lock doors now.

"Sofia, open the door sweetie." Arizona tried to coax her out of the bathroom.

"I said nooooo…"

As soon as Arizona heard her daughter crying on the other side of the door, she began to panic.

"Sofia, please sweetie, open the door for momma. I need to see you Sofia. I need to know what's wrong honey. Please open the door?"

"I don't wanna goooo…" The little girl continued to sob.

"Honey, don't you want to see mami?" Arizona asked. She was a confused as to why their daughter wouldn't want to go back home.

Sofia didn't answer her, but Arizona could still hear her daughter sniffling and crying.

"Sofia, momma is not joking. Come out of this bathroom right now."

Arizona didn't want to use her momma tone, but she knew she couldn't let her guilt of not being around Sofia disrupt her from being a parent to Sofia, or allow for her to misbehave.

As she heard her momma's serious voice, she knew that she should come out of the bathroom right now.

Arizona heard the door unlock, as an ashamed looking Sofia stepped out of the bathroom. Arizona didn't know whether to laugh or cry at her daughter. The little girl had tear stained cheeks, she avoided eye contact with Arizona, and she nervously clasped and unclasped her hands together, much like Calliope when she was nervous.

"Do you have something to say to me Sofia?"

"I'm sorry momma." She whispered back.

Arizona let out a small sigh, "Sofia, why don't you want to go home honey?"

"I want to go home momma." She whispered her answer once again, as she still didn't look up to Arizona.

Arizona sat down on her bed and signaled Sofia over. The little girl hesitated but finally made it over, as Arizona lifted her up and sat her on her lap.

"Then why did you say no, when it was time to go home?"

"Because, then I won't see you again momma." Sofia begin to sob, as she tightly hugged her momma's neck.

Arizona started to cry, as she tightly held onto her daughter.

"Sofia, honey look at me."

Sofia finally pulled back to look at her momma, "Sof, I promise…I will never not see you ever again. I promise baby…I'm sorry baby…I'm so, so…sorry. Besides, I can't be without my little miss…you know how much I love you right?"

Sofia nodded her head up and down and hugged her momma tightly. She let Sofia's crying subside, as she rubbed small circles on her back, and continued to hug her tightly.

"Now come on lets clean you up, we don't want mami thinking momma did a bad job, do we?"

With dried tear stains on her cheeks, Sofia looked up at her momma and smiled, as she shook her head no.

Callie, Nina and Leslie were currently sitting on Callie's couch watching a movie. Leslie had been a bit melancholy all day without Sofia, but Callie and Nina had made sure to play with her, and take her out so that she wouldn't get bored. They had gone to the local water park, and Leslie had a blast. But she was currently waiting for her friend to get home.

"Is she almost home?" Leslie asked, for what felt to Nina like the millionth time.

"Not yet Scribbles, soon okay." Nina answered with a hint of frustration.

"Okay."

Callie laughed at a frustrated looking Nina. Nina had wanted to wait and come after Arizona had dropped off Sofia, to avoid putting everybody in an awkward situation. But Leslie had thrown a mini fit, okay Callie called it a mini fit, and Nina decided not to fool herself with cute little nicknames, it was a tantrum. So, apparently the kid won, and here they sat.

As Callie watched her agitated girlfriend she spoke up, "Babe, be nice to Scribbles, or I'll have to put you in a time out later."

At Callie's statement, Nina wiggled her eyebrows, but was dying to make a snappy comeback.

Callie just laughed, she knew it was eating Nina up that she couldn't make an inappropriate comment because of Leslie.

"Oh, is something funny Torres?"

Callie couldn't answer, as she continued to laugh. An agitated Nina was funny.

As Callie continued to laugh, Nina looked over at her niece.

"Let's get her Scribbles." Nina said as she raised her fingers ready to tickle Callie.

"No…Nina, don't you dare…Scribbles do not help your tia." Callie had stopped laughing and tried to warn Leslie and Nina.

"Oh, not so funny now is it Torres?" Nina teased as she leaped for Callie, Leslie joining in.

Callie, Nina and Leslie were in complete hysterics as they rough housed on the couch.

As Arizona made it off of the elevator, she heard the commotion coming from Callie's apartment, in the hall.

She decided to knock, and could hear as the laughter died down slowly, and footsteps were coming towards the door.

"Hey you two." Callie happily answered the door.

Arizona noticed that Callie was out of breath, and her face was slightly red. No doubt from playing around with Nina and Leslie, as she had heard their voices. I guess this was better than what she got to see yesterday morning at the hospital. Nope, this pissed her off just as much.

"Hi mami." Sofia excitedly greeted her mother.

Callie scooped up Sofia and peppered her face with kisses, "I missed you big girl."

She put her back down, and Arizona watched as Sofia ran into the apartment and greeted both Nina and Leslie excitedly.

"Was everything okay?" Callie asked.

Arizona turned her gaze back to Callie, "Yeah, she was great. I mean there was an incident, but no everything was great."

"An incident? What?...Was she…"

"No, no…nothing big. She just has to adjust, but it was great."

"Okay, great. That's great."

Arizona didn't know what to do next, and Callie seemed…uncomfortable. Yes, that's the word Arizona would use…uncomfortable.

"Well, I should get going."

"Okay, yeah." Callie replied.

"I…ummm…when can I see her again?"

"Oh, well…I have this trip coming up next week, but when we get back…you could see her then."

"Oh, where are you going?"

"I don't think that's any of your concern Arizona."

"It is when you're taking my daughter Calliope."

Callie wanted to mention that it hadn't concerned her what was going on with Sofia for the last year, but…they were being "civil" sooooo…Callie let out an exasperated sigh, but decided to keep her tone light.

"I am going to California for a few days. When we get back, you and I will sit down and set a schedule, and talk about other things as well. Okay?" Callie whispered the part about 'other things'.

Great Arizona thought to herself, 'other things' meant the divorce papers.

"Okay Calliope, I'll wait till you get back. Because you're right we have plenty to discuss, like the div…"

Before Arizona could finish her sentence, Callie cut her off.

"Okay great. We'll discuss it then."

Arizona watched as Callie nervously fumbled with her hands. She eyed her suspiciously and decided to let it be for now.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back. I still want to speak with Sofia every day."

"Yes, of course. I'll make sure she calls you."

Arizona simply nodded her head and made her way to the elevators. Once she was gone, Callie stepped back into the apartment.

She noticed that the living room was empty, and was thankful that nobody had been witness to her and Arizona's conversation.

As she made her way down the hall, she couldn't help but laugh as she stood in the doorway to Sofia's room. Apparently, the girls and Nina had been playing Barbie dolls, but Nina must have been doing it wrong, because they were making her recite an oath. She had her right hand over her heart and her left hand raised in the air, as she was repeating after Leslie.

"I promise."

"I promise."

"Not to use my girl voice."

"Not to use my girl voice."

"When I am Ken."

"When I am Ken."

"And I'll make sure."

"And I'll make sure."

"To always save the princess and give her a kiss."

"To always save the princess and give her a kiss."

As Nina recited the last part, she looked over at Callie.

"Especially the really pretty ones named Callie." She added as she winked at Callie.

At Nina's last statement, Leslie simply rolled her eyes. Her Tia Nina really needed to shape up, or she would no longer be allowed to play Barbies.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character's and/or settings portrayed in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you all. I hope you like it. I will try to update again as soon as possible, schoolwork is just crazy right now. Thanks again to all the lovely reviewers, followers and favorites. I can't thank you enough. I'm glad that you all still like the story, except for the few of you who so 'graciously' express your opinions every update LOL…none the less you're still faithfully reading so thanks XOXO. However, it is a Callie centered fic and I was very clear about that from the beginning. #I'm just sayin'**

Both Nina and Callie had worked out their schedules at work, and with Nina's mother. Their flight had just landed in Nina's hometown, and while Nina was excited to see her mother, Callie was a nervous wreck.

After baggage claim, they made their way through the airport to meet Nina's mother who had insisted on picking them up.

"Abuela!" Leslie yelled, as she took off running towards her grandmother.

"Hola bebita."

As Leslie ran towards her grandmother, an older looking version of Nina scooped up the little girl and began to pepper her face with kisses.

"Scribbles, please don't run off like that." Nina yelled after Leslie, as she tried to make her way towards her mother.

Nina was trying to stay in stride with Callie, but at the sight of her mother, she couldn't help but pick up her pace.

"Mama." Nina quickly embraced her mother. She didn't want to let go, she had missed the woman more than she had realized.

As Nina hugged her mother, Mrs. Sanchez broke out into happy tears and began to pepper her daughter's face with kisses, much like she had done with Leslie.

"Mama…"

"I know, I know… I just missed you so much Nina."

"Me too mama."

After a few more hugs between the two women, Nina turned around to introduce Callie and Sofia.

"Mama, this is Callie and Sofia." Nina stated, as she looked at a nervous Callie and mouthed _I'm_ _sorry_ for temporarily ignoring her.

"It's so good to finally meet you Callie. My daughter talks about you all of the time. And Leslie always mentions her friend Sofia."

Nina's mother stated the last part as she waved to Sofia. Sofia had suddenly become shy around the new stranger, as she clutched tightly to Callie's leg. Mrs. Sanchez took note that Sofia wasn't the only shy one, as Callie nervously fidgeted in place.

As Mrs. Sanchez saw how nervous Callie was, she decided to try and make her more comfortable. She leaned in and gave Callie a hug.

"It's nnnice tto finally…uh…mmeet you also Mrs. Sanchez." Callie stuttered, as Nina's mother hugged her.

"Oh please, call me Gloria."

Once they had gotten the awkward greetings out of the way, they had made it towards Nina's mother's car and drove to her house. They were currently pulling up to Nina's childhood home.

Callie was shocked to say the least, it was a beautiful home, and was beachfront property. Callie was no stranger to mansions or money, but Nina had never really flaunted it. Callie supposed that throughout the time she has known Nina there had been a few clues that gave it away, but for the most part she was like Callie in that aspect, neither of them liked to show off what they had.

Once inside, they slowly made their way upstairs. The girls started to get settled in Leslie's old room and Callie and Nina went towards her old room.

Gloria had stayed with the girls and was helping them out, as Sofia had slowly begun to warm up to her friend's grandmother.

As Callie entered into Nina's room, she couldn't help but smile. Obviously Nina hadn't really lived here since she was a teenager, there were posters everywhere. However, one in particular caught her eye, the huge Spice Girls poster on the wall behind Nina's bed. At the sight of it, Callie started to chuckle.

"What's so funny Torres?" Nina asked as she walked in behind her girlfriend and watched as an amused Callie took in her surroundings.

"Your…uh, Spice Girls poster Dr. Sanchez." She teasingly replied.

Callie turned to face Nina and decided to tease her a bit more, "Now what I want to know isssss…which one was your favorite?"

As she finished her question, she smirked and raised an expectant eyebrow at Nina.

Nina made her way pass Callie and over towards the poster. Callie watched as her girlfriend ran her hand over the poster and smiled, obviously reliving a memory.

"My sister swore she saw me kissing Nicole Davis behind the bleachers at school, and I kept denying it. I hadn't told anybody I was gay yet. So that same afternoon she came home and put it here to bother me. She was dead set on me 'coming out' and thought that it would be funny. We didn't talk for a week; my mom had no clue why we were fighting."

Callie smiled sadly as she stared at Nina, who currently had her backed turned to her, "Was she right? Did she see you kissing Nicole 'loose lips' Davis? "

Nina simply turned around and smiled at Callie, never quite answering her question.

"Joke was on her though, because Scary Spice…super, super hot." She stated as she wiggled her eyebrows at Callie.

"Hmmm…I would have pegged you for a Posh Spice kind of girl." Callie teased.

As Nina laughed at Callie, she slowly made her way over and grabbed her by the waist as she pulled her closer, "Well, either way, I'm just thankful that my taste in women has gotten better over the years."

"Hmmm…I'm extremely thankful for tha…" Before Callie finished her sentence she quickly remembered where she was at and pushed Nina away from her.

As Callie pushed her, Nina fell back on her old bed.

"Ummm…totally not where I thought we were going with that." Nina confusedly stated.

"We are in your mother's house Nina Sanchez. Are you crazy? We will not be doing any of…you know…what we normally do. Got it?"

Nina simply raised her eyebrows at her paranoid girlfriend.

"I want her to have a good impression of me Nina, and I don't think taking her daughter in her old bedroom is going to do that for me. Please Nina, you know how nervous I am…just…don't be you for the next few days. Okay?"

Nina had to smile at Callie's nervousness. She knew how hard her girlfriend had wanted to impress her mother. Callie had made herself a set of flashcards of topics to discuss with Nina's mother. Yeah, that's right flashcards…and Nina openly laughing at Callie when she made them, had not turned out in her favor. The flashcards contained little facts Nina had told her about her mom, and who knows what else because Nina saw how thick the pile of flashcards had gotten and decided that ignorance was bliss.

"Relax babe. Okay, I promise…I won't be sooooo…me for the next few days." She smiled as she opened her arms so Callie would sit on her lap.

As Callie made her way over, Nina pulled her in and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"She already likes you Callie, just be yourself. Okay?" Nina lovingly reassured her.

"Okay."

The rest of the afternoon had been spent with everyone either catching up, or getting to know each other better. They had a nice lunch, and then dinner. Callie had helped Gloria both times, while Nina had watched the girls. Although the few times Nina checked in on Callie, she seemed uneasy and Nina's mom had done most of the talking.

They had wanted to go swimming, but Nina needed to go buy floaties and pool toys for the girls. So they decided to have a movie night instead, with promises to both Sofia and Leslie of a special shopping trip for fun pool supplies in the morning.

Once they made it back to Nina's room, Callie had a hard time resisting Nina's playful advances. But they eventually stayed up all night talking, until sleep took over, as they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Callie woke up to one of Nina's notes. She had decided to go jogging, and didn't want to wake Callie. Callie smiled, she knew Nina loved to jog but in Seattle she found she had gotten out of the routine of doing it. She told Callie 'other activities' kept her in shape.

Callie decided to make her way downstairs and start a pot of coffee. While the coffee was brewing, she made her way to the living room and was currently looking at the pictures on the mantle above the fireplace.

"Nina was 5 and Andrea was 8."

As she heard Nina's mother's voice, Callie clumsily tipped over the frame she was looking at, which in turn made a bunch more drop as well.

'_So much for good impressions'_, she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry Callie. I didn't mean to startle you." Gloria stated. She was a bit embarrassed for scaring the doctor.

"No, I…uh…I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry…I'm…" Callie let out a sigh as she continued to nervously fumble around trying to put the frames back in their place.

At the clear nerves in her daughter's girlfriend, Gloria reached over and stilled Callie's hands. As Gloria clutched her hands, a nervous Callie finally looked her in the eyes.

"Callie, I don't know what Nina has told you about me, but I can assure I'm not so bad." She stated in a teasing tone.

"I…she hasn't…I don't know why I'm so nervous, and the worst part is that when I'm nervous I ramble, which is horrible because I suffer from word vomit. I guess I'm just…Nina says you go to church, and so does my mom…but she hates me and…I uh…I don't want you to hate me, but I think…Oh God, see?…word vomit…I…just…I really like your daughter, and Leslie…or Scribbles…I mean I call her both, because she likes me too…Leslie not Nina…well I mean Nina likes me too, but in another way…but not in that way…because we don't…I mean we do obviously…because we're girlfriends and…I really like your daughter."

Once she was sure Callie was done, she amusingly raised her eyebrows.

"You know, maybe you should start drinking decaf in the morning." Gloria stated with a smirk.

Well, now Callie knew where Nina got it from.

"I'm sorry Gloria. I just really want you to like me. I'm sure Nina has told you some of my past and I just want to make sure that you don't…I could understand if a mother heard certain things, why she wouldn't want me for her daughter."

"Nina has spoken nothing but nice things about you, and she has mentioned that you've had it rough in some aspects, but I would never judge you Callie. Everybody has a past Callie; it's what helps us become stronger or weaker, depending on one's personality. I think are past makes us better. We learn from our mistakes and learn how not to make the same ones. And I do go to church, and the topic of faith and sexual preference is definitely a sensitive one, but I love my daughter Callie, and God doesn't call us to judge. Our simple minds will never understand the complexity of His workings, but I know that He has called us to love, like He has loved. He created you, and Nina, and me…in His own likeness, and I could never ever turn my back on my child. I remember when Nina was younger, I guess I always knew she was different, and my family they spent so much time and effort trying to 'fix' her. I remember when she was thirteen, her first school dance, she went with a boy. I guess she didn't want to disappoint us or something…I had spent my whole life making sure that my girls never felt shunned or different and here she was trying to make sure that she fit in with my own mother, her grandmother. Nina looked miserable when that boy came to the house to go to the dance. His parents had dropped him off, and I was supposed to drive them. I knew then, and I felt so horrible. I wanted her to be happy, but I also couldn't stand up to my own mother, so I let her get out of the car and go to that dance and be miserable."

Callie watched as Gloria looked over at the pictures, and then back at Callie with unshed tears in her eyes.

"So I'm not going to sit here and preach to you, or point a finger, because I am far from perfect, and every time you point a finger at someone, three more point back at you. Sometimes people like your mom, they just need time…I needed time. But I realized that I never wanted to see my daughter look unhappy like the night of the dance. It took her two more years to finally tell me the truth and I had never seen her so scared. I was ashamed of myself, she was my baby and she couldn't even tell me. I learned a lot about myself that day Callie, so please believe me when I tell you that I don't hate you. I really wish you would loosen up around me. I'm actually really nice if I do say so myself." Gloria finished and smiled at Callie as she gave her hands one last reassuring squeeze.

"You are Gloria. Thank you…I was just really nervous. I'll try to be more of myself around you."

"Okay, well that's good to hear. Now I am going to go and get ready for the day. Nina should be back soon and we can all go out." Gloria stated as she started to make her way towards the stairs.

"Oh, maybe I should start getting the girls and myself ready, that way as soon as Nina is done we can all just leave." Callie stated as she followed Nina's mother up the stairs.

As they reached the top of the landing, Nina's mother pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Callie.

"You left these next to the coffee pot in the kitchen." Gloria teasingly stated as she handed back Callie her set of flashcards.

An embarrassed looking Callie took the cards from Gloria, "Uh…than…thank you."

Gloria simply smiled at Callie and gave her arm one last reassuring squeeze as she departed towards her room amusingly shaking her head and giggling.

Callie had gotten both girls ready, and Nina's mother had decided to entertain them in the backyard, while Callie got herself ready and they waited on Nina.

Callie was currently in the shower when Nina stepped into her room. She was sweaty, as she had just gotten back from her morning run.

As Callie heard the sliding glass door to the shower open, she turned around to find a very sweaty, very naked and very sexy looking Nina.

"Nina…we uh… decided to not do anything while in your mom's house this week, remember?"

Nina smirked at Callie, "You might want to say that while not staring at my breasts babe. It makes me question your sincerity."

Callie looked up, "I'm serious…please. You said you wouldn't do this."

"Do what Cal?"

"This…this…you know, show up naked and sweaty, and…this." Callie stated, as she waved her hand in the direction of Nina's naked form.

"My mom is in the backyard…the really big backyard…waaaayyyyyy downstairs…outside…where nature drowns out all of the sounds coming from the inside of this shower."

Nina pulled her hair out of the messy pony tail it was in, as her natural curls fell over her shoulders.

At the sight before her Callie swallowed thickly. Although Nina had only been back in California for about 24 hours, her skin was starting to get that sun kissed look it had when Callie first met her. And the sweat that glistened off of her body, combined with the steam from the shower…well let's just say Callie almost had an orgasm right then and there.

As Nina stepped closer to Callie, she whispered in her ear, "You don't even have to do anything, just watch me."

Nina stepped back and began to play with herself. She had one hand circling and pinching her nipples as the other hand had traveled to her center. She slowly circled her clit as she started to enter herself in and out slowly. Her hot and slick pussy tightening at the pleasure she was bringing herself.

As Callie watched her girlfriend pleasure herself, she started getting aroused. Nina pleasuring herself was so damn sexy, and the little small moans she was letting out at the obvious pleasure she was bringing herself, were driving Callie crazy.

Callie couldn't handle it anymore. She roughly walked up to Nina and the younger doctor's back hit the shower wall.

Nina cockily grinned at Callie, "I see you've had a change of heart Dr. Torres."

"That's right Dr. Sanchez."

Callie began to caress and pinch Nina's erect nipples with one hand, as her other hand traveled to Nina's ass. She slowly separated Nina a bit from the wall, and roughly smacked her ass, which caused Nina to gasp. She was not expecting that.

"See, that's what happens when you're bad Nina. I told you that this was not okay, and now…now you're making me horny, and I have to fuck you baby."

"I'm not making you do anything babe. I was perfectly fine pleasuring myself. Your services weren't even needed." Nina huskily whispered, as she began to reciprocate and move her hands over Callie's breasts, and towards her wet center.

At Nina's statement Callie's hand begin to still near Nina's center, as her fingers had been circling and teasing her clit.

"Why'd you stop Callie?" Nina asked a bit out of breath. She was really turned on and needed Callie inside of her.

"Oh, I thought you didn't need me? If you want this…" Callie stated, as she teased Nina and placed her fingers near the entrance of her slick folds.

"You're going to have to ask nicely, and apologize for hurting my feelings." Callie stated as she looked directly into her girlfriend's eyes.

As Nina felt Callie's fingers at her entrance, she almost wanted to plunge Callie's fingers inside of her on her own. She felt small jolts of immense pleasure, as she anticipated her girlfriend entering her.

"I'm sorry, please Callie."

"Please what?"

"I need you, I will always need you…I want you inside of me." Nina desperately pleaded.

As Nina begged for her, Callie smiled and swiftly entered her girlfriend's very wet pussy.

As Callie entered her, Nina let out a a loud gasp. She had been waiting for that all morning. Her body felt pins and needles run up and down her spine, as Callie continued to fuck her without mercy. Callie's fingers moved in and out of Nina quickly and rhythmically.

"Oooohhh…Ggggooooddd…Fuuuuccckkk…Cccaallliieeee."

Callie rubbed faster and harder against Nina's clit, working her fingers back and forth, "You like it baby, huh…you like when I fuck you?"

"Yyyessss…I'm close Callie…I'm clo…fuuucc..."

Before Nina could finish what she was saying, her pussy tightened as it erupted with a flood of satisfying sexual pleasure, and she climaxed. She felt her whole body give out, as she fell into Callie's body.

Callie smiled at her handy work, as she simply hugged Nina tightly and let her ride out the wave of pleasure she had just brought her.

As Callie slowly began to remove her fingers, Nina felt another small jolt of electricity. She simply let out a small whimper, at the loss of Callie's fingers from inside of her.

Once Nina had regained her composure and her breathing had gone back to normal, she finally stepped out of Callie's embrace to find her smiling back at her.

"Wow, for somebody who was adamant about having sex in her girlfriend's mother's house, you seemed to have gotten passed that issue quickly." Nina teasingly stated.

"What can I say Sanchez, you make me become a rebel sometimes."

Callie and Nina both finished up their shower, somewhere in between Nina had pleasured Callie as well. She told Callie she wanted to 'return the favor.'

They had finally come downstairs to meet the girls and Gloria, and get ready to leave for the day.

"Do you girls want some lunch?" Gloria asked.

"It's lunchtime already?" Nina asked as she glanced at the clock.

"Wow, I didn't realize it was so late. Sorry ma." Nina replied, as she smirked and looked at her mother.

Gloria simply eyed her as she could tell her daughter was not sorry at all. Normally she would have made a comment and chastised Nina, but decided against it when she noticed Callie looking like she would rather be swallowed into a bottomless pit than standing in the kitchen, which only confirmed Gloria's suspicions of why they took so long upstairs.

After lunch they headed out. They went shopping, and Nina took Callie around to all the tourist attractions. Leslie and Sofia were having a blast. The rest of the day was spent lounging around the pool at Nina's house. The girls were excited, as Nina had promised to take them to Disney sometime during the week. Callie had also called Addison, and made plans to meet up for dinner sometime before she left. Addison was more than delighted to hear from her friend, and was excited to finally meet Nina.

Arizona was currently in her therapy group. She had only been going for a few weeks now, as she had refused to go when Dr. James had suggested it before. But her therapist had been persistent and here she was. If she was being honest she had started looking forward to coming to the group sessions. They were a way to hear from others that were in similar situations, and it helped her to realize she was not the only one in this situation.

"Well, work has been going great. My co-workers have been nicer to me. I guess they have finally been able to find that balance between being both a friend to Callie and myself. But the best part was that I had my daughter this weekend. We had so much fun. I was nervous at first, but Callie has actually been very good about the whole thing, and I was just happy that I was able to see Sofia, and spend time with her."

"That's great Arizona. So, you finally signed the papers?" Hector, one of the members of the group asked.

Arizona had been very open in her sessions, which she thought she wouldn't be at first, but she realized that she needed this. She needed to be open and not allow for the same mistakes from her past to ruin her progress or her chance at happiness in the future.

"No…I haven't yet, but she…she decided to let me see Sofia regardless. She still wants a divorce, but I'm just not ready to give it to her."

At Arizona's statement, Kelly spoke up, "What is it that keeps you from signing the papers Arizona?"

"I…I don't know. I guess the finality of it all. I can't move on…I don't want to just be Callie's ex-wife, or the mother of her child. I guess the worst part is she's with Dr. Perf…with Nina now. I mean, I guess I messed up too, I continued to have a relationship with Lauren, while Callie was still married to me, and single and grieving. Then Nina came along and '_saved the day.' _Calliope said that I only wanted her back because Nina showed interest, but that's not true. I was just in a bad place at the time, and I guess I expected Callie to wait forever. I know that's selfish, but at the time I wasn't considering Calliope's feelings. I had too much going on of my own, and I just wanted to be in control for once. I hadn't been in control of anything for a while, and it felt good to just be me. The worst part is that I find myself wanting to be mad at Calliope for not waiting. And lately she just seems to not care, the other times we've broken up she has been angry, but as of late…she just, she acts like nothing. And I find myself wanting to really, really hate Nina for showing up when she did, but besides the fact that she's sleeping with my wife…she's…I think Callie really likes her, NO...I know she does. And it…I feel like as long as I have the papers, Callie can never really be totally hers. And I know that's horrible, believe me my therapist has made it more than clear, but I just…this is how I feel."

"Arizona, do you think that maybe you just need to get closure from Callie? I understand that you love her, but you said it yourself expecting her to wait was unfair." Ana, another member from the group stated.

"Yeah, especially if you carried on with Lauren. I mean, Callie really didn't have much hope to hang on to." Robert chimed in.

"I know. I created this mess on my own. Sometimes I wish I could turn back time, but life is not like that. I have to find a way to move forward. Dr. James said that I should move forward for me, and not anybody else. And I get that, I do. I want to get better for me, so that I can move forward and learn to live life again. Take back control, but in a positive way."

As the meeting finished, Arizona made her way over to the snack table to fix herself a cup of coffee.

As Kelly spotted her, she slowly made her way over to Arizona.

Arizona watched as Kelly started making herself a cup of coffee. She was a bit younger than Arizona. She was blonde, with green eyes and about the same height as Arizona. She wasn't an amputee, but her brother had suffered and accident at work, and he had been having a tough time. She thought that if he joined the group it would help him. His only condition was that she would accompany him.

"I know that I've asked you this every time, and every time I get the same answer but here goes, do you want to maybe grab a cup of coffee with me…you know outside of this room of course. Like at a fancy coffee shop, I mean we do live in Seattle…I'm sure we could find a good cup of coffee somewhere." Kelly asked Arizona, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Kelly, I'm sorry. I think you are great, and nice and beautiful. Believe me, anybody would be happy to have coffee with you..."

"Just not you?" Kelly teasingly asked.

Arizona simply nodded her head in agreement.

"I know…I was anticipating that answer, so I've prepared. Because I didn't want my self-esteem to suffer seeing as you've turned me down so many times. So here's what I'm going to do…I am going to write my telephone number on this napkin right here, and then I'm going to walk away. That way if you take it or not, I won't have to watch. But I hope you do take it…and I hope that you actually use it one day."

Kelly wrote her number, and left it on the snack table near Arizona as she walked away. She didn't look back, but she hoped that Arizona would indeed pick up the napkin.


	18. Chapter 18

**Read some very informative author's notes in a story called All the Love That We Shared by HandsthatHeal and FunkyShaz57, who will now combine their names and be called Hands57 - the author's notes are on CH. 1 at the bottom labeled A/N #2 and on CH. 19 - I couldn't agree with you both more...thanks guys. This definitely clears up some things.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I love to hear from you all. **

The week in Nina's hometown seemed to be going by too fast in Callie's opinion. They had gone out every day, she had been able to be less nervous around Gloria, and the girls kept going on and on about how much fun they had at Disney.

She and Nina were currently getting ready to head out and meet Addison for dinner. Tomorrow afternoon they would be heading back to Seattle, and this was Callie's last chance to be able to see her old friend while still in town.

On the drive towards the restaurant, Callie couldn't help but notice that her girlfriend was nervous.

"Are you okay there Sanchez?" Callie teasingly asked.

"I'm fine…why…uh, why are you asking?"

"You seem nervous."

"Me…nervous…I don't get nervous babe."

Callie simply chuckled at her girlfriend. She knew Nina's nervousness had more to do with the fact that Callie had purposely psyched her out. She wanted to get a little payback for Nina making fun of her flashcards idea. Although now Callie felt a little guilty because Gloria had turned out to be really wonderful. On the other hand, she couldn't really guarantee Addison's behavior. Callie loved her friend, but she knew Addison could be intense and would probably be giving Nina the third degree.

As they made it to the restaurant, Callie immediately spotted Addison.

"Addie!" Callie excitedly greeted her friend as they embraced each other.

"Hi Cal. I missed you so much. How are you doing?"

"I'm good actually." Callie stated with a huge smile as she glanced over at Nina.

Addison couldn't help but be happy for her friend. She didn't think Callie would survive her last heartbreak, especially when Callie had called her the night of the storm crying. Callie was a mess, and Addison couldn't understand what she was saying. She thought the storm and chaos had caused Callie to breakdown, but as the days passed she learned about Arizona's cheating. For weeks Callie would call her nightly, and Addison didn't think Callie would ever be the same again. But shortly after Nina came, she caught glimpses of the old Callie during their phone conversations, a happy Callie. She joked with Callie that the sex must be amazing.

After the greetings they all sat down to dinner.

"So where are Jake and Henry?" Callie asked.

"Oh well, Henry was running a bit of a fever. No big deal, just a little case of swimmer's ear, but Jake stayed with him. He told me I should still come. I was talking about seeing you nonstop all week." Addison chuckled at the end.

"I'm glad you came out Addie."

"So Nina, how do you like Seattle in comparison to L.A.?" The redhead asked.

Nina chuckled at Addison's question, "Honestly, it's wet and gloomy…but I find myself completely enthralled by Seattle, and I can't imagine being anywhere else."

As Nina spoke the last part she intently stared at Callie, who began to blush. Addison couldn't help but smile. Her friend was obviously smitten.

As the night progressed, Addison's questions got tougher. She was impressed with Nina, the doctor never once cowering under the pressure.

"So, how do you feel about kids? Where do you stand on that issue? I mean, it was always a pretty big deal for Cal ever since I met her."

Although Callie had been weary with Addison's line of questioning, she had to admit she was a bit curious where Nina stood on this one.

"Well, we kind of have those built in." Nina stated teasingly as she answered Addison's question.

Before Callie knew what she was doing she spoke up, "And you're okay with just Sofia and Leslie?"

"Just Sofia and Leslie? They're a handful babe." Nina joked back.

"A handful, wow...do they bother you Nina? What...are our girls a problem for you?"

"Ummm…I uh…" Nina couldn't find the words. Her girlfriend seemed upset, very upset and angry.

"Cal, I…Sofia and Leslie are wonderful and I love them. I thought…I just …" Nina continued to flounder.

Addison felt horrible. She should really learn to be more discreet.

"Cal, maybe we can talk about this later?" Nina pleaded. She felt embarrassed and a bit unnerved.

Callie simply nodded her head, but was clearly still upset.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I…you just started dating. I shouldn't have…I'm sorry." Addison apologetically stated.

As the rest of dinner continued, they had thankfully been able to get back into comfortable conversation. They had settled on sticking with topics of medicine, Callie and Addison's friendship, and cute stories about Henry, Sofia and Leslie.

However, the drive home had been awkward. Callie barely spoke a word to Nina, and Nina decided to let her be.

When they finally made it home, Callie went directly to Nina's bedroom. Nina decided to stay downstairs. She was currently sitting at the baby grand piano in the den. She was playing a soft song, as Callie stepped up behind her.

"I didn't know you played?" She asked, her voice a bit raspy.

"Yeah, well there's a lot you still don't know about me so…" Once the words left her mouth, Nina cringed.

"I'm sorry. That was rude, and uncalled for." Nina immediately apologized.

"You're right though, there's a lot I don't know about you. And you about me." Callie sadly stated.

Nina finally turned in her seat to look at Callie. She noticed her girlfriend's red and puffy eyes. Callie had been crying, and it pained Nina to feel like she had been the one to cause it.

"Why were you crying Callie?" She whispered.

Callie simply shook her head, as more tears came down her cheeks.

"Because, I…I want more kids Nina. I've always wanted to be a mother."

"You are a mother Callie, you have Sofia."

"I know…you don't understand Nina."

Callie wanted to tell Nina how she felt; she wanted to be able to express her feelings. She wanted to be able to have a future with Nina and tell her that she loved her and that she couldn't imagine life without her, but something was holding her back and she was afraid that if she didn't get everything settled soon she would lose Nina.

"So help me understand Callie. Help me understand what it is we're doing here huh?"

And there it was Callie thought. Nina needed more, and Callie couldn't give it to her.

"We're together Nina. And I thought we were happy?" Callie desperately stated.

"Yeah, and then you start talking about babies."

"I didn't bring that up, Addie did."

"And you sure as hell jumped in quickly and wanted to know an answer." Nina's angrily stated.

"Because I want more kids. I…don't you?" Callie's tone grew stronger to match Nina.

"You keep skipping steps. You…ugh! What happened to communication and learning from your past relationships? How can you talk about kids when we haven't even said I lo…" As Nina watched how her girlfriend's eyes nearly bulged out of her head, she decided to keep quiet.

"You know what, never mind Callie. This is fine, we'll keep skipping steps and I can be whatever it is that I am to you." Nina angrily stated as she turned back around to play the piano.

Callie lingered a bit longer, she didn't want this to be happening right now. She knew she was the only one who could fix it, and yet she just stood there. She decided to walk back upstairs to Nina's room. She was angry and hurt, but she knew Nina was right. As she entered Nina's bedroom, she picked up her phone and sent a quick text.

Callie quietly slipped back into bed and clutched tightly to Nina's pillow. She breathed in her girlfriend's scent and quietly sobbed as she tried to fall asleep.

Nina's mother heard her daughter playing the piano downstairs. Nina was never really into playing, Andrea had always been the musician. But Nina loved to sing, and would usually play when she was upset.

Nina felt her mother's presence behind her. She could tell the difference between Callie and her mother. The scent maybe? She didn't know how to describe it, but it felt different. She secretly had hoped it was Callie again. She stopped playing, but never once turned to face her mother.

"Porque paras?" Her mother asked. (Why'd you stop?)

"Because I don't think you came downstairs to hear me play." Nina stated as she finally glanced at her mother and smirked sadly at her.

"You're right. I came to offer motherly advice, or as you so lovingly refer to it…be intrusive and nosey." Gloria smirked back at Nina, as her daughter finally smiled.

"So, what words of wisdom do you want to offer up today ma?" Nina asked, as her mother sat down next to her.

"Well, you only play when you're upset, and you weren't upset before dinner with Callie and her friend, so what happened at dinner?"

"We had an argument about kids."

At Nina's statement, Gloria confusedly stared at her daughter.

"About Leslie and Sofia?"

"No…about our hypothetical children."

At Nina's statement, Gloria couldn't help but start to laugh. "You mean to tell me…"

She couldn't even finish her sentence. She tried to rein in her laughter, and spoke up again, although a few giggles still escaped her. "You mean to tell me, that you and Callie are fighting over your nonexistent children?"

"Ma…it's not funny."

"Okay, I'm sorry. So what was the issue at hand?"

"She wants more babies…with me."

"Okay and you've always wanted kids as well."

"I know, and I still do. I want kids with Callie actually. I've known I've always wanted kids, and once I found _'the one' _that would be it."

"So if Callie's _'the one'_ and you've always wanted kids, I don't understand mija. Is it because you already have Leslie and she has Sofia?"

"No…God no, that just makes it even better. I love Sofia, and I see us as a family years down the road. I just…I'm not sure Callie sees the same thing."

"She's asking you for babies, you practically look like a modern day Brady Bunch, and you don't know if she feels the same way?" Gloria raised her eyebrows expectantly at her daughter.

"You know Nina, for having two surgical specialties…I wonder about you sometimes sweetie." Her mother teased, as she playfully bumped her daughter's shoulder.

"Are you calling me dumb ma?" Nina laughed at her mother's 'insult.'

"If you let _'the one' _get away, then yes." Gloria stated in a mock tone and then smiled at her daughter.

"Listen Nina, I know that relationships can be difficult, but believe me…whatever doubt you're feeling about Callie, don't. You haven't seen the way she looks at you, but I have…you are her _'the one'_ also. She may go about showing you in a different way, but you have to remember she's been hurt a lot, she just needs time."

"I know. I was a jerk tonight." Nina sighed.

"So…go find her and not be a jerk." Gloria simply stated as she got up, kissed her daughter on the top of her head and headed towards the door to head back upstairs.

As she reached the door, she turned back to Nina, "Don't stay up too late."

"Ma...I'm a grown woman."

"I know, sorry. Force of habit." She and Nina shared one last smile, as she went upstairs.

Callie was currently staring at the ceiling. She had tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't. Nina's piano playing had stopped a while ago, but the younger doctor never made it upstairs. Callie wanted to go back downstairs and try and talk, but she didn't even know what she would say.

Before she could continue to drown herself in her own thoughts, she heard a small ping against the window. She heard it twice more before deciding to get up and investigate.

As she pulled the curtain open, she spotted Nina down in the backyard. She was smiling and waving up at Callie. Callie opened the window, and waited for her girlfriend to speak up.

"So…I snuck out of my house because I just had to come and see my girlfriend. And it was no easy feat by the way, my mom is a super light sleeper; I could be grounded for months." Nina teased.

Although Callie was more than happy to see her girlfriend, she wasn't going to let her off that easy. She was still upset, and although she knew they were both at fault, Nina had dismissed her, and she needed an apology. No more sweeping things under the rug like in her past relationships.

Almost as if her girlfriend could read her mind, Nina spoke up, "I know you need an apology. You deserve one. And believe me I will be getting to that, but just humor me for now."

Callie smiled at Nina, and decided to play along.

"I don't know if I can sneak out…my parents don't know I'm into girls, what if I get caught? They may send me away to nun school." She teased back.

"Okay, time out…you in a nun outfit…kind of sexy in a weird way. Hey, maybe we can look into getting you one of those when we get back to Seattle?"

Callie disapprovingly shook her head at Nina.

"Too much? It was too much right?" Nina joked.

"I'll be down in a minute Sanchez." Callie chuckled, as she closed the window and scrambled around to get dressed and meet Nina.

As Callie made her way to the backyard, she found a note taped to the backdoor. It was from Nina telling her to meet her at the lifeguard tower down at the beach.

Callie knowingly made her way towards the beach, as they had frequented it daily since arriving in California. She was met with the most amazing sight. Nina had decorated the lifeguard tower and had a bunch of white luminaires lining a path to where she was standing.

Nina was carrying a big arrangement of red carnations. Callie slowly made her way up the path and towards her girlfriend.

"A Red Carnation means my heart aches for you. There are thirty in this bouquet because that's all the years that I didn't have you in my life, and although I didn't know it at the time, my heart was missing something, and as soon as I saw you that first day Callie, I knew…you were what it ached for."

"And this single Daffodil, is for this year. Although we've only known each other nine months, they've been the best nine months of my life. The Daffodil means, the sun is always shining when I'm with you, and it truly is Callie. You make my days brighter...and I thought a lot about these last nine months, and I realized I want to have nine months with you for the rest of my life. I do want kids Callie...kids with you,and I want a future with you. And I said earlier that we skipped steps, but that's not true…we just…we seem to go out of order. I mean...I had a key to your apartment before we slept together. We slept together and then the next day decided to be girlfriends. Our first date consisted of me babysitting, you working, and finally a romantic evening of watching Disney's Cars." Nina chuckled at the irony of it all.

Callie simply watched with tear stained cheeks, as Nina poured her heart out.

"Point is Callie, I don't care what order we go in, as long as at the end of the race we cross the finish line together."

Callie simply nodded her head and took the flowers out of Nina's hands. She gently placed them on the sand and looked back up to her girlfriend's eyes.

She closed the distance, and ardently kissed Nina. Nina was like prey to Callie. She wanted to eat her up; she wanted to be able to get across everything she felt for Nina in this one kiss. She roughly passed her tongue over Nina's bruised lips, seeking approval to enter. Nina complied as Callie ravished her with her tongue. The kiss was hungry and passionate, and Nina could feel Callie giving herself up in every heated connection of their tongues.

Before Callie kept going she abruptly stopped, and pressed her forehead against Nina's as she buried her hands in Nina's hair. The younger doctor was slightly panting, as she was out of breath and very turned on.

Callie whispered softly against Nina's lips, "I know…I know you need more from me. And I promise you…I will give you everything. I will try to show you every day how much you mean to me. How important you are to me Nina. I will go out of my way to be everything you have ever needed and wanted."

At Callie's declaration and the truth and conviction behind her words, Nina stepped back to look into her eyes. Callie had tears streaming down her cheeks, as she waited for Nina to speak.

"You already are Callie."

At Nina's statement something snapped in Callie. She wanted to take Nina, right then and there. She wanted to put into action her words, her feelings, her love for Nina.

"How private is this beach Nina?" She hungrily whispered.

As she watched Callie's eyes turn like charcoal, Nina knew the answer didn't really matter to Callie.

And she was right, because before she knew it, Callie had roughly embraced her as they walked up the path of the lifeguard tower. Nina's back roughly hit the small kiosk on the top of the tower as Callie continued to maneuver her hands everywhere.

Nina and Callie's hands both begin to passionately explore each other's bodies. Callie slowly removed Nina's dress, and was slightly taken a back when she noticed Nina had on no bra.

Nina cockily grinned at Callie, "I forgot to pack a strapless bra, and I couldn't wear a bra that showed my straps for our dinner with Addison."

Callie seductively smiled as she started to trail a path of kisses along Nina's neck and down towards her breasts. She slowly started to circle Nina's nipples with her tongue, as the younger doctor's nipples hardened at the contact.

Nina slowly removed Callie's t-shirt, as she had changed after coming home from the restaurant. She slowly brought her hands down over Callie's bra clad breasts, and decided to just pull down on the material that kept her from full contact with her girlfriend's supple and hardened nipples. As Nina latched on, Callie let out a few moans of pleasure, which only caused Nina to want to expose her girlfriend even more.

Nina slowly started kiss her way down Callie's stomach until she reached her girlfriend's jeans. She anxiously undid the button with her hands and slowly pulled the zipper down with her teeth. Callie watched as Nina slowly kissed her way down Callie's thighs, as she was slowly following the path her hands left behind as they removed Callie's jeans.

Once they were both in just their panties, Nina slowly made her way back up Callie's legs and stopped short of her panty covered center. Nina placed a small kiss on the front of Callie's panty. As she did, she could feel the wetness seeping through the silk material.

She slowly removed Callie's panties, and slowly latched her mouth onto Callie's slick center as her tongue continued to please Callie. Callie couldn't help but begin to feel her knees begin to crumble underneath her, as her girlfriend expertly hit all the right places with her tongue.

"Nina…Ni…Nina?" She pleaded, a bit out of breath.

Nina slowly slid her tongue over Callie's clit a few more times, as she felt her girlfriend's thighs begin to tremble. She slowly tried to pull back and make her way up to meet her lover's lips but was unable to do so, as her girlfriend had quickly latched on to the sides of Nina's head and pushed her back towards her heated center.

Nina chuckled at her girlfriend's enthusiasm. Callie slowly felt a jolt of pleasure coming on, and decided she was ready to cum.

As Nina felt her girlfriend start to tremble, she slowly pulled back and made her way up Callie's body.

"Nina…why'd…uh…why'd you stop?" Callie could barely speak, and she was a bit upset that Nina hadn't let her finish.

Nina simply smiled at Callie and slowly eased both of their bodies towards the wooden floor of the tower.

"I'm sorry babe. I just thought we could play naughty school girl, and the catholic nun." Nina teased as she continued to speak.

"See…now you're mad because I was a naughty girl and didn't let you finish. You should teach me a lesson." Nina teasingly whispered near Callie's ear.

As Callie caught on, she smiled back at Nina. She roughly smacked Nina's bottom a few times as she slowly made her way down to Nina's pussy. She teased her a bit before she entered with three fingers.

"Is that what you wanted Nina?"

"Yeah...I..Oh, God!"

"Well, I want you to finish what you started naughty girl."

Nina simply smiled as she repositioned her and Callie's bodies so that her head was opposite of Callie's.

Callie continued to pleasure her with her fingers, and Nina's mouth connected with Callie's pussy as her hands slowly pinched and grabbed at Callie's hardened and erect nipples.

Callie's free hand shifted from Nina's breasts, to Nina's head, as she continually pushed so that Nina's head, mouth and tongue could go deeper into her pussy.

As Callie began to feel her orgasm come on again, she felt as Nina began to slowly move back again.

Callie held Nina's head in place, "I'm clooossss…ffuuuccc…Nina, no teassinn…"

Before Callie could finish her sentence she slowly felt electricity run throughout her whole body, as she quickly moved fingers in and out of Nina's pussy, she quickly hooked her thumb over Nina's clit. She kept the rhythm up as she felt her body tremble in anticipation of her oncoming orgasm.

Before they knew it, both women reached climax. They both yelled out each other's names and a few curse words that followed, as they finished riding out the waves of pleasure they had just given each other.

As they both waited for their breathing to even out, Callie was the first one to remove herself from Nina's center and reposition their bodies so they were both facing the same way.

She smiled at Nina as their lips met with a small kiss.

"Hi you." Callie lovingly whispered.

Nina simply smiled back, and tried to focus on getting her breathing back to normal.

Callie hugged Nina closer to her and lifted her on top of her body. She covered them up with a blanket that Nina had nearby.

As the night progressed they had a few more rounds of love making before they finally got dressed again. Nina had brought a picnic basket and the blanket so they could stay out there all night talking and waiting to watch the sunrise. Callie had never stayed up all night to watch the sunrise before, and she added this to the many memories she and Nina were slowly creating. Callie watched as the sun slowly made an appearance, the colors were majestic. It was nature at it's finest.

"It's magnificent isn't it?" Callie asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

As Nina looked from the sunrise to her girlfriend, she couldn't help but feel the same sentiment about Callie. Nina slowly took in Callie's cinnamon skin that had a slight glow due to the sun she had been exposed to this week, her hair in a messy ponytail, and that smile that could beat the shining sun any day.

As Callie didn't hear Nina respond, she slightly turned in Nina's arms to face her, as Nina had her in a bear hug from behind.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked amusingly, as she noticed Nina pretending to have a camera and snapping a picture of her.

"I'm making sure that I remember this moment forever by taking a mental picture because I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life."

Callie closed the distance between them as they shared a loving kiss.

As Arizona woke up the next morning, she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face when she noticed that she had received a text from Callie in the middle of the night. Her smile was short lived as she swiped the screen and read the message.

_We need to talk as soon as I get back._

_ This is getting ridiculous Arizona._

_ I need you to sign the papers already. _

_I'm not kidding around. - Callie_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: 19 chapters later, and Shonda never called sooooo… I still own nothing, except for Nina and Leslie, oh and Gloria.**

'_Flight 221 to Seattle is now boarding'_

"Well, that's us." Nina sadly stated.

Gloria smiled back sadly, and hugged her daughter.

"It was good to have my baby back home again."

"I missed you so much mama. Thanks for everything."

"I love you Nina." Gloria sadly whispered, as she and Nina pulled back from their hug.

"I love you too ma."

Gloria shifted her attention to Leslie, as she picked the little girl up and started to pepper her face with kisses. She gently put her down and smiled at her granddaughter.

"Y usted señorita, se porta bien para su tia." (And you young lady, behave for your aunt)

"Siempre me porto bien abuela." (I'm always good grandma)

Once the statement left Leslie's mouth, Nina raised her eyebrows and gave her an incredulous look.

"Tia Nina…I am a good girl."

"I didn't say anything Scribbles." Nina stated teasingly.

"But you looked at me funny." Leslie stated with a pout.

"Stop teasing her Nina. She's a good girl." Callie defended, as she picked up Leslie and they both shared a knowing smile.

"Oh, I see how it is." Nina joked back.

Gloria smiled at what she saw. She really did like Callie and Sofia, and she could see that Leslie and Nina had been able to adjust to life in Seattle. Leslie seemed a lot happier, and she was proud of her daughter for stepping up and taking care of her niece.

"Well Callie, it was a pleasure to meet you. And I hope I wasn't too bad to be around." Gloria teased, as she leaned in for a hug.

"No, you were great. I had a wonderful time. Thank you so much for everything."

Gloria turned her attention to Sofia, who was currently in Nina's arms.

"And my new friend Sofia, I'm going to miss you very much. Did you have a fun time in California?"

"Uh-huh. Nina said we can come back again." Sofia happily replied.

"You sure can sweetie. I hope very soon." Gloria stated, as she and Sofia shared a smile. She placed a goodbye kiss on the little girl's cheek.

With a few more goodbyes, hugs and kisses, they had finally boarded the plane.

A few short hours later, a very exhausted Callie and Nina had made it to Nina's apartment. They had just put the girls down to sleep. The girls started to doze off on the drive home from the airport, and it didn't take much for them to fall asleep once they got home.

Callie had just put their luggage away in the closet. As she stepped out of Nina's bedroom and into the living room, she found a very asleep Nina on the couch. She made her way over to the couch and softly kissed her girlfriend's lips.

As Nina felt Callie's lips, she began to stir.

"Mmmm…do that again." She sleepily whispered, as a smile graced her face.

Callie chuckled at her girlfriend.

"What's so funny?" Nina asked, as she slowly sat up on the couch and stretched.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah…you're just…you were dead to the world a minute ago, but as soon as I kissed you…it's like…BAM!" Callie teased as she cuddled close to Nina.

At Callie's statement Nina showed off her trademark grin, as she straddled Callie's lap.

Nina started slowly tracing her finger around Callie's jawline, and trailing it down her neck towards the valley between her breasts.

"Bam huh?" Nina seductively whispered.

"Ye…Yeah." Callie nervously replied, as she swallowed thickly.

Nina started placing kisses and biting softly everywhere her finger had traced.

Callie quickly felt her libido kicking in.

"Nina…we can't…the…oh God…mmm…the…the girls." Callie could barely speak, and a few moans escaped her as Nina started nibbling that sensitive spot on her neck.

Nina smiled. She loved knowing just when and how to touch Callie in order to drive her crazy.

"I know. Follow me…bedroom." Nina stated, in between kisses and caresses.

Nina quickly removed herself from Callie's lap and grabbed ahold of her hand. She pulled Callie up towards her, as they shared a heated kiss. They slowly made their way towards the room, as they continued to kiss the whole way.

Once they had made it into the room, Nina started to rid Callie of her clothing. Callie followed suit, as she was helping her girlfriend get undressed as well. Somewhere in between flying bras, kicked off shoes and tossed panties, they had managed to lock the door.

Nina was currently kissing Callie, and her hands were buried deep in Callie's hair. Callie was melting under Nina's touch, as she felt the back of her legs hit the bed.

Callie stumbled a bit as Nina gently shoved her onto the mattress. As Callie slowly slid back towards the pillows, Nina crawled after her like a tiger on the hunt. Their lips crashed, and hands roamed everywhere.

As they continued to tease each other, Nina slowly turned Callie around. As Callie tried to turn back around and face her girlfriend, she felt Nina press firmly against her back and shove her into the headboard of the bed.

"Don't move Torres." Nina commanded.

Callie shivered in anticipation as she heard Nina run off into the bathroom. They had bought a toy a few weeks back, and had been making good use of it.

As Nina came back into the room, she couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend. She slowly made her way over to Callie and pressed up against her, as she gave Callie a few good smacks on the ass.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your ass? I could stare at it all day. Do you know when I like it the most Callie?"

"Nnn…No." Callie stuttered nervously. She was wet, and hot, and needed Nina to fuck her.

"When it's like this, out and ready for me to fuck you baby."

Nina's left hand started pinching and massaging Callie's breasts and hardened nipples, as her right hand traveled towards Callie's heated center, and her thumb was currently circling her girlfriend's throbbing clit.

At the sensation of Nina's hands, Callie begin to moan loudly. Callie grabbed onto the headboard with her left hand and allowed her right hand to find Nina's pussy. Apparently Nina hadn't put on the strap yet.

Nina smiled as her girlfriend's knuckles turned white against the headboard.

"That's a good idea babe." Nina whispered near Callie's ear.

"What…uh…mmmm…ooohhh…i…idea?" Callie asked in between moans.

"That you hold on tight Cal, because I'm about to take you from behind." Nina stated.

Nina pulled up from Callie's back, as Callie heard her putting on the strap. As Nina finished, she draped herself back over Callie. She slowly began to tease Callie's center and nipples, as she slowly passed the toy over the entrance of Callie's pussy.

At the sensation of her girlfriend's hips over her thighs and the feel of the toy near her center, Callie arched her back and her ass even more.

"Please…" Callie begged. It came out as a desperate cry.

Nina only grinned, as she continued to tease Callie by never quite entering her. She slowly moved her hips with rhythmic movements, as the rubber from the strap-on pleasured her own wet pussy.

Callie and Nina were both moaning at the contact.

"Nina…please…please baby." Callie begged.

Nina continued to buck her hips softly, as she pressed her lips to Callie's neck. Her hands continuing to pinch erect nipples.

"Please what Callie? I can't understand you babe." Nina teased.

Callie really needed Nina to fuck her already.

"I want you to fuck me Nina." Callie stated, as she reached for her lover's head and thrusts her lips and tongue into Nina's mouth.

"How do you want it Callie? Huh? Tell me."

As Nina continued to tease Callie's entrance, she was coming undone.

"I want you to fuck me from behind." Callie practically yelled.

As soon as the words left Callie's mouth, Nina complied. She gave her hips one good thrust and Callie gasped as the appendage entered her.

"Oh God…Nina."

Nina showed no mercy, as she continued to move her hips so that the strap moved in and out of Callie. The faster she moved, the more both women moaned, the contact from both sides bringing them pleasure.

"Just for the record…this is how I love to fuck you Callie." Nina panted out.

Callie held on tight as her girlfriend continued to enter her. She was close, she wanted to cum so bad. She could no longer form words, and her eyes were fluttering. She let out a small whimper when Nina's hand made contact with her clit.

"I'm close Callie…cum with me baby."

Nina could feel her lover's muscles twitch, a sure sign that Callie was about to climax.

"Fuck…Nina." Callie stated, as she bit her bottom lip.

Nina thrust her hips wildly, as she felt her own body vibrate all over. She balled her right hand into a fist and quickly rubbed her knuckles over Callie's clit. Up and down, then side to side.

As Nina's knuckles came in contact with her clit, Callie had no chance. Before she knew it, she grabbed on to the headboard with both hands, as her knees started to give out. She reached back with one hand and latched onto the back of Nina's head. She needed to feel the contact of her lover, as her toes curled and she went over the edge.

"Niinnnaaaaa…"

As Nina felt Callie's body go limp beneath her, she allowed her own body to relax as she thrust in and out a few more times. Her breasts and hardened nipples made contact with Callie's back. As soon as they did, Nina felt her own orgasm take over. Nina's whole body tensed, as she went over the edge and fell limply over Callie's back.

As both women were too tired to move, they both just stayed the same way for a while as they waited for their breathing to return back to normal.

Her girlfriend was the first one to move, and Callie let out a small whimper as the toy was extracted from inside of her. As Nina lay down next to her, Callie allowed for her body to finally fall flat on the bed.

Nina pulled her very exhausted girlfriend closer, and covered both of their bodies with the blanket from the foot of the bed. Exhaustion took over both of their bodies as they both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

_Beep, Beep, Beep…_

"No…no…no." Nina grumpily moaned in her sleep.

It was the next morning, and she didn't understand why one of their pagers was going off. They were supposed to be off today.

A sleepy Callie nudged her girlfriend, "It's yours."

"How do you know it's not yours?" Nina questioned, as she cuddled closer to Callie. Her eyes still closed, as she was still half asleep.

"Because in order for us to work out our schedules, one of us had to be on call for the weekend when we got back." Callie lazily replied, as she tried to fight off a yawn.

"So…maybe it's yours."

At Nina's statement, Callie chuckled.

Nina popped one eye open and stared at her 'happy' girlfriend.

At the look on Nina's face, Callie laughed even harder.

"Nina…it's yours. Now get up, you're wasting time…a patient needs you baby."

Nina grumpily got out of bed and checked their pagers. It indeed was hers.

"Okay Torres…you were right. It's mine."

"Duh…Hunt said _'onnnneeeee' _of us…guess who volunteered you baby?" Callie stated, still in a fit of giggles.

Nina disapprovingly shook her head, as her girlfriend continued to laugh at her. She quickly finished getting ready and was headed out.

"Hey! No goodbye kiss?" Callie asked with a playful tone and added a pout for good measure.

"Nope." Nina stated, as she walked out of the bedroom.

Callie slowly started to count on her fingers, "One…Two…Thr…"

Before she could finish, Nina had run back into the room and jumped on the bed. She began to attack Callie and place a bunch of raspberry kisses all over her face and neck. Callie happily squealed at her girlfriend's antics.

Nina smiled as she placed one last soft kiss on Callie's lips, "I'll always kiss you goodbye, no matter what."

Nina had left for the hospital a few hours ago and had called Callie to let her know she would be stuck for a while. Callie had gotten up shortly after to attend to the girls. They had eaten breakfast and she took them to the park. She had tried texting Arizona again but wasn't receiving any replies.

Callie phoned the hospital, she wanted to find out if Arizona had been called in as well. One of the nurses informed her that Dr. Robbins was at the hospital, but was out of surgery.

Callie decided to take a trip to the hospital and find the blonde. She dropped off Sofia and Leslie at the daycare, and made her way to the Peds department.

"Hey Karev. Have you seen Arizona?"

"Uh yeah, try the attending's lounge."

"Okay, thanks."

As Callie made her way to the lounge, she walked in to find Arizona sitting down on the couch. Her back was to the door and she didn't look back when the door opened.

"Arizona?"

As Arizona heard the unmistakable voice of her wife, she let out a small sigh. She had been avoiding returning any of Callie's messages. She really didn't want to do this.

Callie slowly made her way to stand in front of Arizona, as the blonde had yet to acknowledge her.

"Arizona, are you okay?"

And there it was Arizona thought. No bitterness, no anger…nothing. Callie seemed to act like she and Arizona were old high school buddies at a reunion.

"I'm fine Callie."

"Oh, well…I've been calling you and sending you messages."

"Yup, and I've been avoiding you." Arizona internally laughed at the irony. That was similar to what Callie had told her the first time she had asked her out on a date.

"Arizona…I…I don't know why you're doing this but…please Arizona. I need you to sign those papers, like yesterday."

"Why Calliope?" Arizona angrily asked as she stood up in front of Callie.

"Because."

Arizona simply smirked, "I know you better than you know yourself Calliope, and as long as we're still married, you won't be able to feel okay playing house with Nina. Right?"

Callie stared at Arizona, shock evident in her face.

"You…uh…it's none of your business. It's been over a year, just sign the papers. Please? We can get together tonight and finish Sofia's schedule…you can sign the papers, and starting Monday we'll be free. I need this Arizona." Callie practically begged.

"I already wrote out a schedule for Sofia, you can look at it tonight. But as far as the papers…you'll just have to figure that out Calliope, because it's not happening."

"Dammit Arizona!" Callie yelled out of frustration.

At the anger in Callie's voice, Arizona couldn't help to feel relief.

"Callie, how long are you going to keep this up?"

"Keep what up Arizona?"

"This little show, you proved your point. You had fun. But come on…Nina? You and I…"

Before Arizona could finish her sentence, Callie abruptly cut her off.

"Yes Arizona, Nina. Nina! Nina! Nina! Pay close attention to me Arizona…you and I? There is no you and I. I'm not being mean, or trying to hurt your feelings, and I'm sorry if I failed you, I really, really am Arizona. I am sorry that you…I never wanted anything bad for you Arizona, never. But this is it for us, and it has been for a while. Please accept it, help me raise our daughter and let's both move on." There was no malice or anger in Callie's voice.

At Callie's declaration, Arizona held back her unshed tears.

"Callie, I can't…I'm not…"

Before Arizona could finish her sentence, Nina walked into the lounge. As Nina spotted her girlfriend a smile instantly graced her face.

Both Arizona and Callie turned to see who had entered the lounge.

"Great." Arizona mumbled under her breath.

At the expression on both Callie and Arizona's faces, Nina knew she had walked in at the wrong moment.

"I…uh…I'm sorry. I didn't realize you guys were…I'll just ummm…" Nina nervously rambled as she slowly backed up towards the door again.

As she saw Nina leaving, Callie spoke up and looked directly at Arizona, "No Nina, stay. Dr. Robbins and I are done. Isn't that right Dr. Robbins?"

Arizona simply shook her head and made her way towards the door.

Once Arizona exited the lounge, Nina looked towards Callie, "Is everything alright Cal? I mean…obviously it's not, she seemed upset and…"

Callie had made it towards Nina and cut off her ramble with a kiss.

"Everything is alright, and after tonight it will be better than alright. And you and I will be really, really, really alright. Okay?"

"Okay." Nina whispered as her eyes glossed over and she looked down. She didn't know why, but she had felt uneasy and nervous when she walked in on Callie and Arizona.

"Hey…look at me." Callie spoke softly as she lifted Nina's chin.

"Everything is okay…we are okay. You got that?"

"Yeah." Nina answered with a small smile.

"I have to go get the girls from daycare, but I'll see you at home later." Callie stated.

She and Nina shared another kiss, and Callie left to get the girls.

Nina had just left the locker room and was currently waiting for the elevator. After the day Nina had, she was happy to be heading home. As the elevator arrived and the doors opened, she noticed that Arizona was already inside. She slowly entered the elevator and as the ride progressed, both occupants avoided eye contact.

The elevator stopped again, and much to Arizona's chagrin, Lauren Boswell got on. Lauren stood almost identical to where she stood the first time she flirted with Arizona, Nina was in the same spot Arizona had been in that time, and Arizona stood off by the far wall, staring at them both.

Nina let out a small chuckle, the irony of the situation causing her nerves to take over.

"Is something funny Dr. Sanchez?" Lauren Boswell dared to ask.

Nina refused to engage Lauren.

"Are you ignoring me Dr. Sanchez?"

"Callie's right…this hospital needs more elevators." Nina exasperatedly mumbled under her breath.

Although Nina had whispered, Lauren had heard the comment and decided to mess with Nina.

"How is Callie by the way?" Lauren smirked, as she knew that would get Nina to turn around.

Arizona watched as Nina's head angrily whipped around to face Lauren.

"You are a real piece of work."

"Awww…you seem upset Nina, did I touch a sensitive subject?"

Nina scoffed, "You know what? You're not even worth it Boswell." Nina replied as she turned back around.

"You think you're better than me Nina?"

"Yeah, I do actually." Nina turned back around to face Lauren as she crossed her arms defensively over her chest.

"And why is that Nina?" Lauren asked.

"Because you're a home wrecking whore who sleeps with married women."

"And you're not? Callie is still married Nina…aren't you preventing her from getting back with her little happy family?" Lauren stated mockingly.

"Callie's not married Lauren." Nina angrily stated.

"Oh, but she is…just ask Zona…that's what most of our fights were about. Isn't that right Arizona?" Lauren stated as she chanced a glance towards Arizona.

Arizona watched intently as the color drained from Nina's face, she looked like somebody had just punched her in the stomach. The younger doctor fought hard to hold back the tears that had gathered in her eyes, and Arizona could tell Nina's mind was trying to process the information that had just been provided to her. Arizona quickly figured out that Nina had apparently thought Callie was no longer married.

Nina's mind reeled, she was trying to go back and see if Callie had ever mentioned it. She was trying to…she…oh God…she was hurt, and pissed and embarrassed, and apparently she was just as bad as Lauren Boswell.

Nina finally looked over towards Arizona, she wanted…she needed for Arizona to tell her Lauren was lying, "Arizona?"

Nina was clearly affected; she had never called Arizona by her first name. Arizona actually felt a little bad for the younger doctor, as she could only shake her head at Nina and confirm that she indeed was still married to Callie.

Arizona watched as Nina shook her head no, almost as if trying to convince herself that it wasn't true.

Nina quickly turned towards the elevator buttons; frantically pushing all of them…she wanted to desperately get off on the next floor…any floor.

Arizona couldn't keep her eyes off of Nina, as the distraught doctor quickly ran out as soon as the doors had opened on the next floor. Lauren on the other hand, just started to laugh.

"You shouldn't have done that Lauren." Arizona stated disapprovingly, as she looked back towards her.

"What? I had no idea that she didn't know. Did you?"

"No, but…"

"Oh come on Arizona, you're trying to tell me that didn't make you a little happy?" Lauren scoffed.

"You should be thanking me Arizona."

"And why is that Lauren?" Arizona angrily asked, she had lost everything because of this bitch.

"Because now that Nina is out of the way, you might have a chance in hell with your precious Calliope." Lauren angrily bit back, right before exiting the elevator.

Arizona let out a huge puff of air as she banged the back of her head against the elevator wall. She was sure Callie would be showing up at her house as soon as she got wind of what happened in this elevator. She thought about what Lauren said, but she wasn't happy. This was not going to be good for her, and she knew it. She was surprised Callie hadn't told Nina the truth, but it kind of made sense now. Nina didn't seem like the type that would have carried on with Callie knowing she was still married. As her thoughts consumed her, there was only one thing she knew for sure…she really needed to start taking the stairs.

Callie was in the kitchen of her apartment sorting through all the mail that had come while they had been away.

As Callie heard her front door open and close, she started talking while still looking down out the mail.

"Hey, so apparently our daughters and Zola think they run themselves because Zola got a new swing set, and Derek just put it up yesterday, so little Miss Zola invited her friends over without anybody giving her permission. By the time I got down to the daycare, they had suckered Derek into taking them, so Mer said she'd bring them back after dinn…"

"Are you married?" Nina's voice cracked.

Callie's head snapped up. Nina had tears streaking down her cheeks, and her eyes were red and puffy.

She instantly dropped the mail she had been sorting as she saw her very distraught girlfriend.

Callie quickly made her way out of the kitchen and towards Nina. As Callie reached out for Nina, Nina stepped back. Callie's hands stopped midair.

"Nina?" She warily asked.

"Are you married?" Nina's voice cracked again, as she continued to cry.

"What…who…uh…" Callie was at a lost, she…dammit. She knew this would blow up in her face. She hadn't told Nina at first, and after a while it just…dammit. She never meant to lie, but in her heart she was no longer with Arizona. It wasn't her fault she wouldn't sign the divorce.

"Who told you that Nina? Was it Arizona?" Callie nervously asked.

"Lauren Boswell told me. She says that you…oh God Callie, why did you…just, I don't…it's a yes or no question Callie?" Nina spoke, as tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

She was hurt, and angry. Why would Callie lie to her? Why?

"It's not though Nina…it's not yes or no, or black and white…it's complicated. But I never meant to lie to you, I swear. Please Nina…please…"

Callie watched as her girlfriend unraveled before her.

"Arizona's the one that doesn't want it. She's being difficult, and won't sign the divorce, but please Nina…this is…as far as everybody's concerned we are not married. As far as I'm concerned, I am not married. She…please Nina?" Callie pleaded with such desperation.

Callie watched as Nina walked passed her and nervously started to run her fingers through her curly locks.

"Oh God, I'm…she's right. I'm no better than Lauren, I'm…Arizona doesn't want to divorce you and now…this is great…I'm a home wrecking whore just like her...that's what she said…that's…" Nina desperately rambled.

Callie watched Nina's demeanor crumble even more.

"Nina stop…please, that's not true…you're not a home wrecking whore…please. Arizona and I we are nothing. We've been over for a while…we are nothing. When you came, she was with Lauren."

Callie cringed at the look of hurt that crossed Nina's features.

"When I came she was with Lauren? So what? You…you settled for me?"

"No…that's not what I meant. Don't do this Nina…don't do this." Callie pleaded.

"You lied to me Callie. This whole time…you've been lying. I'm…I…why Callie? Why?" Nina's eyes were so bloodshot, she could barely see.

"I'm sorry. I told you, it just happened. We were only friends at first. Somewhere along the way we became more Nina, and I didn't even think about it. I know I lied, but please just calm down. I can…I can fix this. I'm supposed to meet Arizona at her place. She said we'd talk."

"Oh, don't be so naïve Callie. She said we'd talk? Seriously?" Nina mimicked Callie, and her tone held anger.

"SHE DOESN'T WANT TO DIVORCE YOU." Nina angrily yelled.

Callie started to cry harder. She couldn't believe this was happening. Callie watched as Nina headed towards the door, and fumbled around with her key ring.

"Wh…what are you doing Nina?"

"I'm trying to find your key, but I can't. Dammit!" Nina cried.

"Are you leaving? Are you seriously going to break up with me? Over this, are you…I can't believe this." Callie scoffed. She was angry and hurt.

Nina was pissed too, was Callie seriously mad…at her?

"Well Callie, seeing as you're STILL MARRIED." She angrily bit back, as her eyes tore into Callie.

"You know what? Fine Nina...fine…go ahead, run…like the rest of them. I thought you weren't a runner?" Callie spoke, sadness and hurt evident in her tone.

Nina's sadly looked into Callie's eyes, as she opened the door to leave, "Have a nice night with your _'wife' _Callie." She made sure to put extra emphasis on the word wife, before she walked out of Callie's apartment.

Arizona had been sitting on her couch for over an hour. When she heard the loud banging on her door, she wished she could say she was surprised, but she had been expecting it. She slowly made her way over and opened the door to an angry and crying Callie, who angrily stepped into the apartment.

"I need you to please sign the papers Arizona. Please…I...please." Callie couldn't finish, she just broke down into sobs.

Arizona watched as her wife stood in front of her incoherently rambling in between sobs. Callie went on about Gummi Bears, and Chinese take-out. Arizona tried to make sense of Callie's words, but she just couldn't. She caught on to bits and pieces, something about dancing and roofs, and sandals, and pumpkin pie. As Arizona watched Callie literally breakdown before her, even though she didn't know what Callie was saying, one thing was clear…

"You love her." Arizona spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. She had meant for it to come out in question form, but it didn't.

At Arizona's voice, Callie's head snapped up to look into those familiar blue eyes, except for they weren't familiar at all. They no longer felt like home to her. She…hazel eyes, that's what felt right. That's what she needed.

As Arizona looked at Callie's face she realized that her wife did indeed love Nina, and that she no longer loved her. Arizona's eyes glistened, as tears threatened to escape them.

"I do love her, but it doesn't matter because I lied to her…and now…and now she…what am I going to do Arizona?" Callie sobbed, as she brought her hands up to hide her face.

Arizona stood there, lingering. She finally decided to move towards Callie. Before she knew what was happening she hugged her wife. A wife that was currently crying for another woman.

As she felt Arizona hug her, Callie's muscles and body went rigid, but she quickly let her guard down as she felt comforted in that moment.

Arizona breathed Callie in, that all too familiar scent that drove her crazy. That scent that she had been missing every day and night for the last year. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she hugged Callie tighter.

"I've wanted to do this for so long." She whispered in Callie's ear, as she place a small kiss on Callie's head, just above her ear.

"I would see you around the hospital and think…I just want to run up to her and hug her. I…I wanted to whisper in your ear and be the one to make you smile. Oh God Callie, your smile…I miss that smile. I miss your laughter and your corny jokes. I miss this, I miss us Callie. We were…we were good together huh?" Arizona's voice betraying her, as a few choked sobs escaped her.

Callie simply nodded her head, but continued to softly cry against Arizona's shoulder.

"After all we've been through; I just couldn't let you go Callie. I don't want to do this…I don't want you to not be mine, but I don't think that's going to fly anymore. I couldn't physically hold on, but I wanted to grasp onto something, anything…and all I have are those papers. So…"

"Arizona please…I can't…" Callie pleaded.

"I know. I know Callie."

"I spent so much time worried about what got taken from me…my leg was…oh God Callie…I'm so sorry, I didn't realize what I was losing because of it. When something gets taken from you it hurts, but you find some comfort in the fact that you can blame somebody else for it, but when you lose something…there's no comfort, because you realize you were at fault…you were careless and you didn't treasure it…I was careless with you Callie, and I lost my family because of it. And I'm just thankful that I have Sofia. I can only pray that she won't hate me for hurting you…for breaking up our family."

"She won't Ari. I would never talk bad about you…" Callie spoke up, her voice cracking as she was still crying.

"I know you won't. For what's it worth Callie, I still love you. I…you will always be the mother of my child, and the woman who helped me achieve my dreams…dreams that I didn't even know I had. I don't know if I've ever thanked you for that Callie…so thank you…thank you for our daughter."

As Arizona poured her heart out and whispered in Callie's ear, the latina couldn't help but continue to cry and cling onto Arizona like a life raft.

"Also…I don't think I ever properly thanked you for saving my life either. I…I know that you did everything you could to save my leg Callie, and it…I'm alive, and I…thank you Calliope. Thank you for saving my life."

As soon as the words left Arizona's mouth, Callie couldn't help but breakdown into choked sobs. She had waited for so long to hear that. She had carried around so much guilt, for so long.

"Shhh…Callie. I'm so, so sorry…for everything." Arizona soothed, she knew Callie so well, and she knew she had been carrying around the weight of the amputation for far too long.

"I'm going to go into the other room and sign the papers, and…" Arizona clung tighter, and cried harder.

"And then I'm going to put them…put them on the table along with the schedule I made up for Sofia. And you…you're going to go home and fix things with Nina. She's…" Arizona couldn't. She just couldn't, this was so hard.

"She's good Calliope…she's…I think the only thing I hate about her is that she gets to have you…in the end…and I'm…I'm a little bit jealous…because she gets to hug you and kiss you, and I…I used to be the one to do that, and I…I screwed up."

"We both did Arizona. I wish… I wish I could have been more for you Ari…I…I'm sorry Ari." Callie sobbed uncontrollably.

Arizona held on a bit longer, she knew that this would be the last time she would ever have Callie in her arms again, so she made it last. She breathed her in one last time, and then stepped back. She found herself reaching up to dry Callie's tears, but stopped herself and smiled sadly at Callie.

"You were more than enough for me Calliope. Don't ever forget that."

Callie watched as Arizona walked away. This was the fourth time Arizona had done it, but this was the first time Callie's heart didn't shatter because of it.

Callie desperately fought to get home quickly. She had called Meredith, who had informed her that she hadn't heard from Nina. This was good because at some point her girlfriend would have to come and pick up Leslie.

As Callie opened her door to her apartment, she was met with the most beautiful sight. Her girlfriend stood in the middle of the living room, her hands clutched tightly at her sides, and dried tears stained her cheeks.

"I'm not a runner Callie. I just…I needed a minute…you lied, and Arizona she…she's your wife, and she's everywhere. She's at the hospital, she's the mother of your child, she's…you must see her in every corner, I mean the hospital, every nook and cranny of this apartment…she's everywhere…and I…can't…I'm…" Nina's voiced cracked, betraying her.

"You're right." At her statement, Callie watched as Nina brought her arms up and hugged herself. Almost as if she was getting ready to protect herself against the barrage of things that she expected would be coming out of Callie's mouth.

"She was everywhere. When we first split up, I would come home and see her pictures, her side of the bed, her favorite mug, the ashtray that she kept underneath the sink…because she smoked when she was stressed sometimes. Every single thing in this apartment and at the hospital reminded me of Arizona."

Callie watched as fresh tears traveled down Nina's cheeks, but she also knew she needed to be the one to do this. Nina had been beyond patient, and Callie needed to let her know just how she felt.

"But you want to know what I see now Nina? I see you and Leslie standing at my door in ridiculously cute beach outfits. I see you, Sofia and Leslie playing air guitar on the couch, as you teach them old rock songs. And I love that Nina, I love that that is what I see now. You want to know what else I love."

Nina watched as Callie started to hastily walk around the apartment opening cabinets and drawers.

"I love that there are seven bags of Gummi Bears in the pantry, because Sofia thinks we need to buy a pack every time she sees one. You know what she says to me, _'We have to have enough for me and Nina when we have movie night mami.'_"

"And I love that we have a movie night. I love that we have seen every Disney movie known to man. I love that there are twenty-seven Chinese Take-Out menus in my drawer because we can never order from the same place. Because according to you, _'they all make different rice Callie.'" _

Nina continued watching as Callie ran around tossing menus, candy, anything and everything she talked about, she tossed.

"I love that there are sixteen pairs of sandals hidden throughout this apartment. That's right, sixteen…because you can't walk around barefoot, and you have them everywhere. They're in every closet, and bedroom, and bathroom, and underneath the coffee table, and I know where they are all at…I love when I catch glimpses of them, because they remind me of your feet, which reminds me that every time we fall asleep you use my body as some kind of a foot warmer, and they always wind up wrapped around my legs."

"I love that when I'm running late, you stand right here, in the threshold of this hallway, and yell…_ 'Callie Torres, don't make me call you by your middle name girl.'_ And guess what Nina? Sometimes, I'm late on purpose; because I love to hear you say it."

Callie grabbed Nina by the hand and led her down the hall and towards the entrance of Sofia's room.

"I love watching you sing silly songs to the girls, and purposely making them mad when you play house, or Barbies. Oh God, and when you don't do what they want…I love that they kick you out, but then ten minutes later they come looking for you, because you're such a goof and they can't play without you."

Callie grabbed Nina's hand again and led her to her bedroom, "I love that my sheets smell like you and me together, a perfect mix. I love that you leave notes for me when I wake up in the morning, and that you steal wildflowers from the garden downstairs. I love that you have just as much clothes at my house as you do at yours. I love that every time you brush your teeth, I pinch your ass and you choke on the mouthwash. You'd think you would have figured it out, but it's funny…and I love it…I…"

Callie watched as Nina intently stared at her, as a few tears continued to escape her.

"I love so many things about you Nina Sanchez. Everything and anything reminds me of you, and I find my thoughts revolving around you all the time. I buy the apples with the peanut butter instead of the caramel because they're your favorite…and so many other things I do because I…I love you Nina, and I am sorry that I messed up, but please don't be mad at me Nina…please… because I…I LOVE YOU…I LOVE YOU NINA."

Before Callie could even register what was happening, Nina had dug her hands into Callie's hair and began to hungrily kiss her. She slid her tongue over Callie's lips, begging for entrance. Callie's mouthed opened instantaneously, and their tongues met and fought each other for dominance. Nina had been waiting to hear that for so long, she needed it from Callie, and she had never been more in love and happy in her life.

As their heated kiss continued, the doorbell rang. They broke the kiss, and their foreheads touched, as they tried to even out their breathing.

Callie was the first to speak, "It's probably Meredith. She was bringing the girls back after dinner."

Nina simply nodded her head, as Callie pulled back to look at her.

"Why don't I go get the door, and you wash up a little…I don't want the girls to think something is wrong."

Nina leaned in for one more kiss, as she headed towards the bathroom, and Callie headed to answer the door. Before Callie exited the bedroom, Nina spoke up.

"Callie?"

"Hmmm?" Callie spoke up, as she turned around to face Nina.

"Just in case you were wondering…I love you too."

They shared a knowing smile.

"I know." Callie lovingly replied.

"Hi Meredith. Hi girls." Callie greeted as she answered the door.

The girls excitedly ran into the apartment, yelling a mixture of hellos to Callie, and goodbyes to Meredith.

"Thanks again Grey…Nina and I owe you. Maybe we can babysi…"

Before Callie could finish her offer, Meredith cut her off, "YES!...um...please…Derek and I, we...we need…adult time."

Callie chuckled at Meredith's face. They said their goodbyes and Callie locked the door behind her.

"Did you guys have fun at Zola's house?"

"Yes." The girls yelled in unison.

"Mami, can we p'way a game? It's s'pose to be game night. 'Member you said this morning."

"Yes I do 'member." Callie mimicked Sofia.

"Ooo…I wanna be on Tia Nina's team."

"No…I get to be on her team." Sofia argued back.

"No fair, you got to be on her team last time Sofia." Leslie pouted.

"Hey, hey, hey…how come nobody ever wants to be on my team?" Callie asked, as she expectantly raised an eyebrow at both girls.

"Because you always lose Mami." Sofia stated, as Leslie enthusiastically nodded her head in agreement.

At that very moment Nina had emerged from the bedroom and into the living room. Her eyes met with Callie's, and she gave off one of those cocky grins that melted Callie's inner core.

Without taking her eyes off of Nina, they shared a smile and she answered Sofia.

"Not always Sof. Not always."


	20. Final

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N: Okay, so a lot of you did enjoy Ch. 19 of What Gets Taken, What is Lost, but were unhappy that the story "ended." I originally posted this chapter as a sequel to What Gets Taken, What is Lost, that was going to be called, Will You Be My Forever, but I'm one of those people who over analyze everything and...I really didn't feel comfortable making this a sequel. I feel that it should go on as part of the same story. Truthfully, I just find it weird because obviously Nina is in my head, but I can't really pick her as a character from the drop down box of characters on the Grey's fanfiction page, and I didn't want any of my readers to miss out on the story, or any poor new readers to be completely confused. Any ways, the thought process behind my decision goes on forever, so I'll just spare you all the details and just apologize. Sorry, and please don't kill me...but here's chapter 20 / Final chapter. **

**Happy Reading!**

Callie turned and smiled as she watched her girlfriend soundly sleeping next to her. Today marked two years that she and Nina had been together as girlfriends. And about two and a half years since they first met.

About nine months into their relationship they had decided to move in together. They chose Nina's apartment because she had an extra room that was an office, which they transformed into a princess room for Sofia.

Callie was looking forward to tonight. Nina had planned a romantic dinner and other things, but she refused to let Callie in on her plans.

Callie slowly placed a kiss on Nina's lips, and quietly slipped out of bed. She tiptoed to the closet and brought down Nina's gift. It was cheesy to say the least, but Callie hoped Nina would appreciate it.

As Nina felt Callie kiss her and then slip out of bed, she quickly opened her eyes. She was definitely no longer accustomed to not having the feel of Callie next to her. She watched as her girlfriend rummaged through the closet and came out holding a box.

As Callie looked back towards the bed, she spotted Nina looking at her and smiling with that trademark grin. Callie swore she would never get tired of it, and so far, so good. She made her way over to Nina and plopped down on the bed, shyly offering the wrapped gift to her girlfriend.

"What's this?" Nina asked with a smile.

"Well, it's our two year anniversary and so…" Callie nervously replied. Truth was, all of a sudden she started second guessing her gift. She had opted for sentimental instead of practical, or expensive. Crap…she should have gone with expensive.

Before Nina even had a chance to unwrap the gift, Callie had quickly snatched it back. Nina raised her eyebrows and gave Callie and amused look.

"Ummm…is this part of the gift giving? Like do I…do I fight you for it?" Nina jokingly stated.

"Ooo…you want to wrestle for it?" Nina suggestively wiggled her eyebrows.

"No…it's just uh…you know what? I just remembered this really isn't uh…this isn't your gift."

"Soooo, the gift that's been in the closet for two weeks, wrapped and taunting me every day…not my gift?" Nina teased.

"No…um…" Callie nervously fidgeted with the gift, and let out a defeated sigh.

"Babe?" Nina tried calling Callie's attention, as her girlfriend had looked away.

"Hey…look at me." Nina stated soothingly as she gently grabbed Callie's chin and turned her so that they looked into each other's eyes.

"Callie, what's wrong?" Nina asked in a hushed whisper, as she noticed her girlfriend had unshed tears in her eyes.

"I just wanted today to be perfect, and this is…this is a stupid gift…I should have…I…"

Nina quickly cut Callie off by placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Callie, anything that you get me will be great. Okay? Now let me see."

Callie simply nodded her head, and handed the gift back to Nina. Callie watched as her girlfriend excitedly un-wrapped the gift. Callie smiled slightly, she loved that Nina could be such a child sometimes, yet be completely responsible and mature when it counted the most.

As Nina finally saw the gift, she gave a loving smile to Callie. Callie had made up a scrapbook with pictures, and movie stubs, love letters, poems, and cards. They were all things Callie had saved since she and Nina had met.

"I love it Callie, it comes from the heart…and it seems like you put a lot of work into this. It's great." Nina lovingly replied.

Callie smiled at her girlfriend, and slowly closed the distance between them. They started to hungrily kiss each other as Nina quickly tossed Callie's gift aside, and brought her hands up to dig into Callie's hair. They slowly eased out of the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, while exchanging flirty smiles. Nina slowly connected her lips with Callie's once again, as they continued to hungrily kiss each other.

They were brought out of their love bubble when they heard a knock at the bedroom door.

"Tia Nina? Callie? It's me, Leslie."

"And me too mami." Sofia yelled.

Nina and Callie stopped kissing and shared a knowing smile.

"Can we come in?" Leslie asked through the door.

Nina slipped out of bed, put on her flip flops, and made her way to open the door, as Callie looked on amusingly.

As the door opened, an excited Sofia and Leslie ran into the room and jumped on the bed. Nina followed suit, as they all started to hug and kiss Callie.

"Good morning you two." Callie happily greeted.

"Good morning." They replied in unison.

"Callie, can you make us french toast for breakfast? Pleeeeaaasssseeee?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely, the answer is yes."

After a few more morning cuddles, the girls and Callie went to the kitchen to start breakfast. Nina stayed behind, as she had told Callie she was working a special case with Yang. Truth was, she needed to get everything ready for her and Callie's anniversary date.

"Hey Cal, I'm leaving, but I'll see you tonight for dinner okay?" Nina stated, as she and Callie shared a goodbye peck.

"Okay, have a great day. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye girls."

Nina gave each of the girls a kiss on the head, and left out of the apartment.

"Soooo girls, has Nina mentioned anything special about a gift or something? Maybe you guys heard her talking to someone on the phone?"

"Ooo, I know something mami." Sofia happily stated in between bites.

"Sofia, it's a secret." Leslie whispered.

"What's a secret? It's not nice to keep things from mami you guys."

Sofia and Leslie shared guilty looks.

"She gave us a note for you mami." Sofia innocently stated.

"Yeah, but she said we was supposed to keep it a secret." Leslie stated, as she warningly looked over at Sofia.

"Well, you guys already told, and if it's for me anyways, it should be okay." Callie reassuringly smiled at the girls.

"Okay." Leslie dejectedly stated. She felt bad for not keeping Tia Nina's secret.

Callie watched as Sofia and Leslie ran into Leslie's room and came back with a folded piece of paper. The girls handed Callie the note, and sat back down to finish breakfast.

Callie excitedly unfolded the paper.

_Nice try Torres. You should be ashamed…you just bullied a first grader and a kindergartener. What am I going to do with you young lady? Hmmm…I just imagined all sorts of fun things I could do to you next time we play hanky panky. _

_Now stop bothering the girls. Good things come to those who wait._

_I still love you Torres – XOXO Nina_

As Callie blushed at being caught, she couldn't help but chuckle...Nina knew her so well.

Callie had been anxious all day as she hadn't heard from Nina all day, and her girlfriend hadn't even made it home to get ready for their date. Callie on the other hand had gotten ready, as Nina had mentioned they'd be leaving by seven.

Callie had on a gorgeous black cocktail dress, which showed a wonderful amount of cleavage that she was sure her girlfriend would appreciate. She also had on a pair of black stilettos to match, and she had thinned out her hair last week, and decided to straighten it for tonight. She had done her make up in natural tones, and she looked stunning. She gave herself the once over in the mirror, and walked out into the living room.

Callie glanced one more time at her cell phone, still no calls and it was nearing seven o'clock. Nina hadn't even told her what they would be doing with the girls for tonight. They were currently sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

Before Callie could continue drowning in her own thoughts, she heard a knock at the door. As she opened up, she was surprised to find who was on the other end.

"Hey Torres, so I'm supposed to stay here and watch your kids." Cristina spoke, boredom evident in her tone.

"You? You're babysitting?" Callie asked with a bit of trepidation.

"What? I love kids…just when they come out of other people…Oh, and I don't have to watch them every single day. You know Torres, I'm slightly offended, as Sofia's godmother you really should trust me more."

Callie rolled her eyes, as Cristina walked passed her and into the apartment.

"Hey Junior Mints." Cristina greeted the girls.

"Hi." Sofia happily greeted her godmother.

"Stina!" Leslie shouted, as she practically jumped into Cristina's arms.

Callie had to amusingly shake her head, for some reason Leslie was infatuated with Cristina.

As she watched Cristina settle in with the girls, Callie heard another knock on the door. She opened it once again to find a man dressed in a chauffeur's outfit.

"Dr. Torres?" He questioned.

"Yes…ummm…"

"I've been sent by a Dr. Nina Sanchez to pick you up." The man smiled.

Callie looked towards Cristina, who simply shrugged her shoulders.

The chauffeur could sense Callie's uneasiness, "Perhaps you would like to call Dr. Sanchez? She could confirm that she did indeed hire me."

Callie simply nodded her head, and gestured for the gentleman to wait outside the door. As she picked up her phone to dial Nina, she noticed she had a text from the younger doctor.

_Go with the man in the penguin suit. His name is Hans…okay it's Mike Johnson, but he looks like a Hans doesn't he?_

Callie smiled at the text and opened the door, "Would you mind giving me your name sir?"

"It's Mike Johnson, although Dr. Sanchez found it amusing to call me Hans." He shared a knowing smile with Callie.

Callie said her goodbyes to the girls and Cristina, as she followed Han…uh Mike out the door. When they arrived downstairs she gasped in surprise. She had been expecting a town car, but Nina had rented a white Cadillac super stretch limo. Mike opened the back door for Callie, and held her hand as he allowed her to climb inside.

Once Callie was settled, he made his way to the driver's door. He got in and radioed Callie in the back, "Dr. Torres, if you need anything just press the call button, other than that please enjoy the ride."

Callie looked around; the limo was completely stocked with food, and champagne. It had neon lights that would change colors and follow a pattern to the soft music that was playing in the background. She couldn't help the smile that graced her face. Obviously her girlfriend had gone all out for their two year anniversary.

Callie watched as the limo came to a slow stop, she looked out her window to an all too familiar place. It was Alki Beach, where she and Nina had come with Leslie and Sofia to celebrate Leslie's 'Remember Mommy Day,' and many times since then. Nina was a California girl…she loved the beach, and Callie being from Miami was more than happy to indulge her girlfriend.

Mike slowly made his way around and opened her door. Ever the gentleman, he stuck out his arm for Callie to take as he led her towards the direction of what seemed to be a closed off section of the beach.

As Callie took in her surroundings, Mike spoke up, "This is where I was told to leave you Dr. Torres, but I'll be in my car shall you need me for anything else. Oh, and I was asked to hand this to you."

Callie watched as Mike took out an envelope from his pocket. She took the offered envelope from Mike and thanked him, as he simply tipped his hat and walked back towards the limo.

Callie waited till Mike was out of view, and excitedly proceeded to open the envelope.

_Hi Beautiful,_

_I feel like I'm about to jump out of my skin because I haven't been able to see you, or hold you all day, and I didn't even get to hear your voice today. So, you're probably wondering what the heck is going on? Walk up the path a bit farther, and take a left. You'll be able to follow from there._

_LOVE YOU – Nina_

Callie reached down and took off her heels, as she wanted to feel the beach sand on her bare feet. She smiled as she walked up towards where Nina had instructed, the crashing waves in the background completely having a calming effect on her.

As she turned to the left, she was completely taken back. There was a path of red rose petals, it was so thick it looked like Nina had actually laid down a red carpet. On both sides of the path were a bunch of red balloons, which lined up the path. The balloons were about a foot apart from each other, and were being held down by heart shaped balloon weights. Callie could barely make it out, but they also seemed to have papers and pictures attached.

As Callie made it to the path, she began to read and take in the pictures on the balloons.

The first balloon read: _Our Past_

The first picture was of the ER, at the bottom the caption read: _The first time I ever laid eyes on you._

As Callie continued the path, she continued to read the pictures.

Picture of Callie's locker: _First place I ever left a present for you._

Picture of the supply closet at work: _First time we ever hugged._

Picture of Nina and Callie's cell phones: _Our first virtual kiss._

Picture of the couch that sits on their balcony: _Our first date, dessert under the stars...good times._

Picture of Nina's car: _Our first dance, and actual kiss. Also, the first time I knew that I was falling in love with you._

Callie continued to read, as she came across a balloon that read: _Our Present_

Pictures of Leslie and Sofia standing outside of their school: _First day of kindergarten and first grade…I'm not sure who cried more? You, or the girls?_

Picture of their closet: _What have I told you about keeping your shoes on my side of the closet?_

Picture of Callie, Leslie and Sofia sleeping in Nina and Callie's bed: _Some days you just want to cuddle._

Pictures of Callie and the girls making silly faces: _This one doesn't need a caption, it speaks for itself._

Picture of Callie and the girls playing in the park: _I could spend a lifetime watching you guys smile._

Callie had reached the end of the path, and had come upon some huge rocks. She saw that Nina had attached a note to one of them:

Future? Behind these rocks?

Callie slowly made her way around the rocks to find Nina standing in the middle of a heart; it was made out of the same red rose petals as the path, and looked just as thick. She was wearing her hair in loose curls; she had on a red strapless dress, and a pair of red strappy heels. Her make-up was flawless, and the light from the candles that adorned the outer shape of the heart, illuminated her skin. Callie felt like she had died and gone to heaven.

Callie slowly made her way closer to Nina, and as she reached the center of the heart, Nina reached up and wiped the tears that had escaped Callie's eyes. Callie hadn't even realized she was crying. She was just so incredibly touched and happy at the moment.

Nina grabbed Callie by the hand and smiled at her, as Callie's hand was shaking like a leaf.

As they looked into each other's eyes, Nina handed one red rose to Callie, "This rose signifies our past Callie. I find myself incredibly lucky to have crossed your path when I did, and that you decided to keep me, even though my really hot ass probably had a lot to do with it."

Callie and Nina both let out a small chuckle at Nina's statement.

She handed a second rose to Callie, "This rose signifies our present. I wake up every day with a smile on my face because I know that you're next to me. And that about ten minutes after we wake up, Leslie and Sofia are going to knock on our door and announce their selves, as if we have no clue who they are. And when I open that door and I see two little girls with the worst case of bedhead run passed me, I…I just want that moment to last forever."

"Speaking of forever…" Nina nervously trailed off.

Callie watched as Nina brought up a third red rose. The rose had a beautiful diamond ring tied to a ribbon, and looped through the stem. Callie watched as Nina nervously struggled to loosen the ring.

"This rose signifies the future, hopefully our future…Callie I…you are my best friend, my world, and my person. You and the girls are the only things in this world I can't imagine living without. You are my heart and my soul, and I want to spend forever with you. Will you be my forever Callie? Please…please will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Callie gazed intently into Nina's eyes. She was so happy, and so in love with the woman that stood before her. Nobody had ever made her feel as special as she did in that very moment with Nina. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, and she couldn't find her voice.

Nina watched as Callie continued to cry, which made Nina a bit nervous…maybe it was too much, too soon.

"Orrr wwe cccould…we cccould, uh…" Nina nervously stuttered.

"YES! Nina…yes, I will marry you. I want you to be my future. I love you and I want to be your forever."

"Yes?" Nina asked.

Callie lovingly smiled and nodded her head up and down.

Before Callie could register what was happening, Nina had hugged her and lifted her in the air, as she spun Callie around in a circle. Callie couldn't help but happily giggle at her girlfriend's antics…or should she say, her fiancée's antics.


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only. I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy characters and/or settings. **

**A/N: Okay so... a few of you PM'd me with a few questions. In light of the questions, I decided to rewrite this epilogue with a bit of tweeking. The story itself is still pretty much the same, I just changed a couple of things, and added a bit more Nina and Callie. This being my first fanfic, I really don't know the proper "etiquette" so hopefully me changing a couple of things isn't like a big no no. At any rate, I mostly wrote this as a sort of therapy as to the season 9 finale, but along the way I learned that I have a responsibility to my readers. I know some authors are like...it's my story and that's that...and I respect everybody's opinion, but in my case I felt the need to make sure my readers are happy, because without you guys...this story would be nothing. Also, I think there may have been some confusion as to who proposed to who...it was Nina who proposed. Please check that out in Ch. 20, if you weren't too sure. **** The changes in this chapter happen when Santos is introduced, and at the very end, when Nina and Callie are getting ready for bed. **

_8 years after the proposal…_

Arizona pulled up to the two story, Victorian style home. She smiled as she looked over at her daughter who was sitting in the passenger's seat of her car. Today was the beginning of a new school year, and although normally Arizona would have driven Sofia to school after having her for the weekend, the teen had insisted she come home first.

"So Sof, are you going to tell me why it was so important to come home today?" Arizona asked, as she looked over at her daughter.

"No reason." Sofia shrugged.

"Hmmm…" Arizona stated, as she suspiciously eyed her daughter.

"Momma, seriously…I just wanted to come home first is all. Anyways, if you need any help next weekend setting up Wyatt's party let me know?" Sofia smiled at her mother, as she changed the subject and her momma continued to eye her.

Her baby brother was going to be two years old next weekend, and she knew her momma had been stressing over every little detail.

"We will need help, so just make sure you ask Mami if you can come over a bit earlier."

Before they could finish their conversation, they heard a tapping on the window. They both looked over towards the window and noticed and overly excited Leslie tapping on it.

As she spotted her sister, Sofia pushed the button to roll the window down.

"Sof, come on. You're missing it. Oh, hi Dr. Robbins." Leslie excitedly spoke.

"Hi Leslie. Soooo, what's this thing Sofia is missing?" Arizona directed her question at Leslie, as she knowingly glanced towards her daughter and expectantly raised her eyebrows at Sofia.

"Nothing!" Both teenagers spoke in unison.

"Uh-huh." The blonde amusingly teased.

"Anyways momma, gotta go. Love you." Sofia stated, as she kissed her momma, waved goodbye to her baby brother, and exited the car.

"Bye Dr. Robbins." Leslie happily waved, as she followed Sofia.

Arizona watched on, as two exact replicas of Callie and Nina linked arms and walked into their house. The girls had been giggling the whole way in, and Arizona couldn't help but laugh. Surely the two teenagers were up to something.

Before driving off, Arizona glanced back and watched as her almost two year old, blonde haired and blue eyed baby boy pouted at the loss of his sister.

"What's the matter Wyatt?" She asked amusingly at the look on her son's face.

"Sof go bye bye." He stated, as he pointed towards where he saw his sister leave.

"I know honey, Sof go bye bye. But you'll see her for dinner in a few days okay?"

As Leslie and Sofia walked inside their house, they couldn't help but laugh at the scene before them. Callie was hysterically crying and Nina looked like she wanted to kill her wife, but couldn't because when it came to Callie she was a softie.

"How long has it been going on for?" Sofia asked her sister in a hushed tone.

"Well, mami has been crying since breakfast, and mom only started to lose her patience about half an hour ago." Leslie whispered back.

Both girls looked on in amusement, as they tried to hold back their laughter.

"He's not ready Nina." Callie whined.

"Oh, he's ready. The great state of Washington thinks he's ready, the wonderful city of Seattle thinks he's ready, and the really expensive private school that we signed him up for thinks he's ready. Believe me, because they wasted no time in cashing our check Callie. So, he's going."

"What if…what if he gets bullied? You know how sensitive he is. Maybe…maybe I should quit my job? I could homeschool the kids." Callie rambled.

At Callie's statement both Leslie and Sofia stared wide eyed at their mother, they loved her…but homeschool was not an option.

As Nina watched the worried looks on her daughters' faces, she simply smirked at them.

"Callie, you are not quitting your job. Santos will be fine. He takes karate, and I totally told him to hit first and ask questions later." Nina stated as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Nina…why would you…great, now he's going to get in trouble for fighting…or worse, some big kid will mess with him, and you know he thinks he's a karate master, but he only has a yellow belt, I think I shou…"

"Okay, that's it. Nobody is homeschooling anybody and I was joking about the hitting thing. Please calm down before he comes down here, because then you're going to make him nervous for his first day of school." Nina exasperatedly stated.

Before Callie could answer her wife, she watched as her five year old son started descending the stairs.

He was the cutest thing ever. He had been carried by Callie, but they had chosen a donor that looked like Nina. He had Nina's dimples and curly hair, but Callie's smile, darker eyes and hair color. Personality wise he was an even mix of both Nina and Callie. He was confident and cocky much like Nina, but he wore his heart on his sleeve like Callie.

Callie had a wonderful pregnancy, and enjoyed every minute of it. Nina had been one of those overly protective types, and basically didn't let Callie lift a finger for the whole nine months she was pregnant with Santos. Because of Callie being older than Nina, they had discussed who would carry at length and decided that as long as Callie got medical clearance she should be the one. However, they had started to try again a few months back and this time they were seeing if Nina could get pregnant.

As Santos finally descended the stairs, Callie looked at him with tears in her eyes. Their son really was the cutest thing ever and today was no exception to how cute he looked, even with the school issued uniform. He had on his khaki colored pants, as well as a white polo shirt and the red sweater jacket. He wore his Transformers' back pack and the brightest smile ever.

As soon as he stepped into the living room, he looked over at his mom.

"Is mami okay?" He worriedly asked.

"She's fine…she's just, being your mami." Nina stated, as she looked over at Callie.

Callie watched as her wife looked at her as if to say, '_I told you so.'_

"I'm fine mijo…just happy for your first day of school." Callie tried to reassure, as she hugged her son.

After a billion more reasons why Callie thought she should quit her job and homeschool, and the evils of school in general, the family had finally all made it out of the house. They dropped off Leslie and Sofia first, and were currently standing in front of Santos' school. Callie was still a crying mess.

Nina had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, as she watched Callie continually hug Santos.

"Okay Cal, he's going to be late…he's headed to kindergarten, not the army." Nina stated, as she tried to pry her wife away from their son.

Once Santos had said his goodbyes to Callie, Nina walked him towards his classroom.

"Is mami going to act like that every day?" He curiously asked.

"No sweetie, just today…annnnddddd maybe tomorrow." She teasingly stated, as she and her son shared a smile.

If there was one thing Nina and he had in common, they both loved Callie very much.

Once the kids had been dropped off, Callie and Nina headed to work.

"I don't get you sometimes Cal. You are definitely the stricter parent when it comes to the kids, but for some reason the first day of school is always hard for you." Nina teased her wife.

"I just…I was bullied so much in school. I…it was the worst experience ever. I really only started to like it when I went away to college. I just…I don't ever want our kids to go through that." Callie confessed, as she sadly looked towards Nina.

Nina gave her a reassuring smile. Callie had told her the stories of how she had been teased and bullied as a child and an adolescent, and she could definitely sympathize with her wife.

As they finally arrived at the hospital, Nina was glad to see her wife had significantly calmed down since dropping off the kids. They gave each other a kiss goodbye, and parted ways for the day.

The day had been rather quiet for Callie, and now she found herself sitting and eating lunch in the cafeteria with Bailey, Meredith, Cristina and Arizona. Normally she would have grabbed lunch with her wife, but Nina was currently stuck in surgery. Although she and Arizona had never been able to get back to the way things used to be, they had been able to get along and talk. The topics usually consisted of medicine, or Sofia, but they joked every once in a while.

"Hey, did Sofia ask you about coming over next weekend? I know it's not my weekend, but…" Arizona trailed off.

"Yeah, that's fine. She mentioned it to us this morning. She can go." Callie stated.

As Cristina watched the exchange, she spoke up.

"Hey, do you guys ever regret not staying together?"

At the very random question, both Callie and Arizona amusingly stared at Cristina. Meanwhile, Bailey and Meredith stared at her as if she had just grown another head, to which Cristina simply shrugged her shoulders. What could she say? She had always wondered about it, and so she finally just asked them.

Before any of the two women could answer their friend, Callie's pager went off. She excused herself, and headed off to the ER.

The rest of Callie's day had been hectic. She had two emergency surgeries, which lasted for hours. She was glad to be changing out of her scrubs and finally heading home. She was a bit upset, since it was late and way passed Santos' bedtime. By the time she got home, she wouldn't be able to hear all about his first day of school. She was at least glad that she would be able to get home in time to hear about Leslie and Sofia's day.

As she walked out towards her car, Callie checked her phone for any missed calls or messages. She had a voicemail from Nina, and one from her mother. She started to listen to both.

_Hey babe…the kids had an awesome first day of school, and Sof has a crush. Uugghhh…maybe we can lock her in her room, because boys suck. She's too little to have crushes right? Okay, both of your daughters just rolled their eyes at me. Santos' day went great, except for he was a little upset that you weren't home so he could tell you about it, and something about you promised him ice cream if he brought home a smiley face? He brought home a smiley face. All the money we pay, and 8 years later they still have the same looking green smiley face stamp. Jeez, you'd think the school would have adopted a different system from when Sofia and Leslie went to kindergarten. Anyways, see you later…we love you._

Callie smiled as the message ended and she heard a chorus of I love you's from the kids in the background.

She saved the message and proceeded to listen to her mother's voicemail. Although their relationship wasn't anywhere near what Callie remembered from her childhood, Lucia had been able to set aside her pride a few years ago, and had reached out to her.

_Hola mija, I know it was Santi's first day of school today. Just wanted to know how it went. Maybe I'll call Nina's phone, see if I can talk to him. Love you._

As Callie saved the message, she noticed she had a text message from Arizona. She didn't open it, as she was just getting into her car and was about to drive home.

Callie finally made it home, as she stepped into her living room she glanced around. She noticed the lights from the back porch were on, and she heard the unmistakable laughter of all three of her children, and her wife.

As she pulled the sliding glass door open and stepped outside, she saw her entire family swimming in the pool at 9:15 at night. Did her wife lose her mind? Nina was a great mother, but she was definitely the softer touch between the two of them, and the kids knew how to use it to their advantage.

As Leslie spotted her mami first, she worriedly glanced at her mom.

Callie seemed upset, and it didn't take long before all three children noticed and quieted down, as they expectantly looked towards their mom.

Nina turned to her kids and winked before she stepped out of the pool and towards her wife.

"I know what you're thinking." Nina stated, as she smiled at Callie.

"I uh…don't think you do actually." Callie stated, her tone letting Nina know she was not going to get out of this one easily.

"You do realize it is waaaayyy pass Santos' bedtime, and that our daughters are not morning people." Callie stated, as she raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Yes I do, but here is the thing…you're totally going to love this." Nina nervously rambled.

"Oh, am I now?" Callie asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest and expectantly looked at her wife as she waited to hear Nina's inevitable ramble.

"See what happened was…your son said, _'Oh, mami promised me ice-cream, and she's not here…and I really wanted to tell her how my day went." _

Callie only watched on, as Nina continued to speak.

"Then your daughters…who by the way, are hard to resist when they gang up on me…were like, _Awwweee! Mom, you should let him stay up. You know how mami is, especially after this morning…of course she's going to want to hear about Santi's first day of school." _Nina stated, as she smiled that smile that she knew drove her wife crazy, and that had gotten her out of trouble with Callie on more than one occasion.

Callie mockingly nodded in agreement, as her wife just kept on.

"And then I had to ask myself…Self?…How can I not let my beautiful, gorgeous, loving, and very, very, very understanding wife not hear about our son's first day of school?"

"And you know what I answered myself Cal?" Nina finally asked her wife, after her super long explanation as to the turn of events.

"What Nina?" Callie asked, her anger slowly dissipating because of her wife's antics.

"I said self…no you can't. So the only solution for him to stay awake and not doze off was to get in the pool…and here we are. By the way Callie, this is good…our kids will look back on days like this and think, _'are moms were pretty great.'_ See baby…you get to hear about his big day, and I'm making happy childhood memories for them…all at once. Everybody wins Cal." Nina cockily smirked, as she noticed a ghost of a smile grace Callie's face.

"I can't stand you sometimes Sanchez."

"Hey, it's Sanchez-Torres. Besides, you absolutely love me, and don't you forget it." Nina teasingly chastised, as she grabbed her wife by the waist and pulled her closer to her.

"Never." Callie lovingly replied, as they gave each other a loving kiss.

"Are you going to join us?" Nina asked.

Callie nodded her head, and directed her attention towards the three children in the pool, who were now smiling since their mom had been able to win over their mami.

"Listen up…mami's home, which means you get thirty more minutes, and then we have to call it a night. Got it?"

All the kids giggled, but acknowledged the thirty minute time limit.

As Callie headed upstairs to change into her swim gear, she finally had a chance to glance at her phone and open the message from Arizona.

_About what Cristina asked earlier…you know about not staying together…do you regret it? – Arizona_

As Callie heard her family's laughter downstairs, she smiled as she responded to Arizona's text.

As Arizona heard her cell phone alert her of a new message, she opened it up:

_I can't say that I don't regret certain things in my life Arizona, especially things that I did wrong in our relationship. But certain things I've come to learn not to have regrets about like I use to. I will always care for you in a very special way Arizona, and I am very happy that you are still here because Sofia loves you and I can't imagine our daughter not having you around. But I don't regret it…the not staying together part, because I think that everything happens for a reason. And as I write this to you I am listening to the sounds of my family's laughter downstairs, and that is something that I will never, ever regret, as I am sure you feel the same way about yours. We were stepping stones for each other, but we finally found the right path along the way, and I am thankful for the time that we shared on the way to finding that path. – Callie_

As Arizona read Callie's text, she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't say she regretted it either. It's just that Cristina's question had been weighing on her mind since this afternoon. She had lived with regrets at the beginning of their break-up, but she had eventually been able to move on. She loved her family dearly, and as Callie stated…she too would always hold a special place in Arizona's life as well.

She decided to reply to Callie.

_I feel the same way. Stepping stones? That's really nice, I like it. P.S. – did you hear your daughter has a crush? I'm not sure she's ready for that Calliope, what are the chances of locking her up until she's 100? – Arizona_

_Jeez…you and Nina I swear, why is it that when kids do something bad they only become mine? She has a crush and she's mine only? LOL – Callie_

_LOL! That's right, she's mine when she wins 1__st__ place ribbons, and makes the honor roll. – Arizona_

"_Ha, ha…Just for that, I think I'll make you chaperone her first date. - Callie _

_Dating? Who said anything about dating? That is not happening anytime soon. – Arizona_

_I think we still have a few years yet…LOL! Have a great night. – Callie_

_You too. – Arizona_

Callie had eventually made it downstairs for the late night swim. She got to hear about Santos' first day of kindergarten, his new best friend and how he got to feed the class pet. Which now he wanted to know if he could have a pet at home, a hamster, just like the one at school. Nina and Callie held a united front about that one, maybe when you're older was the answer. It seemed to work for now.

She got to hear about the super, super cute boy that Sofia liked, and he was super, super cute. It seemed to be the only word in her vocabulary for the kid.

Leslie had a crush too, but was shy and didn't want to talk about it. But her plan went up in flames when her sister asked if it was the super cute boy she saw her sitting with at lunch. I guess Leslie's crush only got one super cute?

As Callie looked on, she couldn't help but smile. Nina slowly swam over to Callie and gave her a kiss on the lips, as she heard protests from their kids, the words _'gross'_ and _'yuck'_ were used.

They finally got out of the pool and headed upstairs, as the kids all quickly took showers and headed towards their rooms. All of them with promises of not giving their mothers a hard time when they had to get up for school in the morning.

"So are you really mad, or just a little mad that I let our kids run amuck tonight?" Nina joked, as she and Callie had just gotten into bed for the night.

Callie looked over towards her wife and smiled, "I'm not mad. I had a nice time, and it only served to remind me of why I fell in love with you in the first place, and why I fall more in love with you every day."

"Oh, and here I thought it was because of all the really hot sex we have." Nina teased back, as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Callie could only laugh at her wife. She closed the distance between them and softly placed a kiss on Nina's lips, as she whispered over them.

"That…Dr. Sanchez-Torres, is just a really nice bonus."

They continued to kiss a little, before Nina broke the love bubble.

"Oh God, now I'm thinking about tomorrow morning...Santos is going to be a terror to wake up." Nina stated as she let out a huge sigh.

"Yeah, well good luck with that." Callie teased.

"Your not going to help me?"

"Uh...did you not see the emotional wreck I was this morning? I couldn't help you even if I tried. Day two is so much worse...you should know from experience." Callie teased.

"That's true...and to think that in another 5 years and nine months I'm going to have to deal with you doing it again is crazy." Nina stated, as she eyed her wife to see if she would catch on to what she just implied.

"Yeah." Callie absentmindedly responded, as she picked up a book from her nightstand and began to read.

Nina amusingly watched as her wife's features started to go through a series of emotions, and she could almost hear the wheels turning in Callie's head.

"Are you? Did you just..." Callie asked, as she glanced at Nina with the biggest smile on her face.

Nina returned the smile and simply nodded her head.

"Yeah, I found out today. I'm about two weeks."

Callie couldn't help but smile and repeatedly kiss her wife.

"You've never looked more beautiful than you do right now Nina." Callie lovingly stated, as she cupped Nina's cheek and stared into her eyes.

The two women continued to 'celebrate', and eventually fell asleep in each others arms.

"Nina?" Callie whispered into the dark.

"Hmmm..." Her very tired wife mumbled back.

"Can we go downstairs? Please?" Callie whispered back.

"No...sleepytime." Nina stated.

"Please Nina? Anytime something great happens we always do it...soon you'll be too big, and we won't be able to." Callie quietly argued.

At Callie calling her fat, Nina opened her eyes.

"I feel like I should be insulted by that last statement. P.S. not the way to win me over Cal." Nina teased, her voice still husky from sleep.

Now that her wife was looking at her, Callie pulled out the big guns...the pout and and the puppy dogs eyes, a.k.a Nina's kryptonite.

"Alright fine." Nina huffed.

As her wife caved, Callie let out a victory squeal and happily clapped.

Although the two women tried to be quiet, Sofia couldn't help but overhear as the front door opened and closed. They had an alarm system, and it would announce when any of the doors or windows would open.

The alarm wasn't blaring, which means it had been deactivated and somebody had simply opened the door.

Sofia looked over at her sleeping sister. Although the girls had their own rooms, they would always sleep in Leslie's bed. It was something they had always done since they were little, and after a while Callie and Nina gave up trying to make them sleep in their own beds.

"Scribbs...wake up." Sofia whispered, as she shook her sister.

"What?" Leslie asked, as she rubbed her eyes.

"I think moms are outside."

"So..." Leslie stated as she tried to go back to sleep.

"So...let's see what they're up to."

"Uugghhh...fine Sof."

Callie and Nina were currently outside in their driveway, standing on top of Nina's car. They had the car windows opened and the radio was playing a soft song in the background as the two women continued to dance.

"Don't look now, but we have an audience." Nina stated as she saw her two daughters peering out of the front window.

Callie glanced as she and Nina moved to the music.

"What do you think their saying?" Callie jokingly asked.

"Ummm...probably how embarrassing this is, and how their life is completely ruined...drama, drama, drama." Nina joked, as Callie laughed.

Inside the house, the two teenagers watched as their mothers continued to act weird.

"God, they are so embarrasing sometimes." Sofia stated.

"Yeah...totally. At least it's late at night. I would hate for our friends to see them."

The girls continued to watch, as Nina whispered something in Callie's ear and she began to laugh.

As the scene unfolded in front of their eyes, Sofia broke the silence.

"Scribbs, do you think we'll ever find someone to love us as much as mami and mom love each other?"

Leslie simply looked over at her sister and smiled. Sometimes their moms could be soooooo embarrassing, but they wouldn't change them for the world.

**A/N: I hoped you liked the epilogue. I honestly had written it, and then we had a power surge, and I lost it. So this is pretty much a re-write of the original document. Once again, I really just want to thank all of the lovely reviewers, followers and favorites. Writing a story and coming up with ideas for each chapter, as well as an ending that will make all of your readers happy is really hard work. I applaud and congratulate all the great writers on this website. And all of the readers and reviewers as well, as they serve to propel a writer and point us in the right direction. You all have made this an absolutely wonderful experience, so from the bottom of my heart…thank you. I know that this is a Callie centered fic…and some of you expressed not wanting to see Arizona move on, while other die hard Calzona shippers wanted to see her find her happy as well. I thank you to the readers, who although loved AZ, still kept an open mind about Callie finding happiness with Nina. And as a Callie fan myself, I find that it is in her nature to be forgiving. She was cheated on by George, yet she stayed his friend after the whole ordeal. I think it hurt her more with Arizona, and it took her longer to get over it (at least in this story) because she definitely loved her more. They had built more of a life together, and that's not easy to give up. However, with that being said…I do think she will always be tied to Arizona because of Sofia, and as one of the reviewers (Karmen S.) had mentioned, the opposite of love isn't hate, it's indifference and Callie has definitely moved on. But as the other mother of her daughter, she would never want Arizona to be unhappy. So I thought it important to show that…but emphasize that Nina and her kids are, and will always be her number ones. Because I think besides being a doctor, Callie is definitely all about family and settling down. Here's hoping that I was able to have that come across in the epilogue. **


End file.
